A tale of deception, gamble and love
by Tiiny Piixiie
Summary: Bella is an agent, Alice lives a sheltered life, the daughter of a multi-millionaire, when two communities, completely different worlds collide, what happens? totally different to twilight, includes some OCs. humour, a bit of sarcasm, dash of romance and ofcourse some fluff. ;) please Read and review...you know how much we all love them! :'D happy reading! :) Bella & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, this is my first ever fanfic so please do review it so i can improve it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, regrettably own any aspect of Twilight and its characters, all rights belong to . I do however own this story. ;) **

**and now..on with the story! Happy reading! :D**

**Alice:**

Everywhere servants run back and forth lugging huge suitcases and cardboard boxes. Tempers are fraying, and people keep getting into each other's way. There are muttered curses, mumbled swear words and glares shot in every direction. I swear if looks could kill, let us just say that by now out of the hundred or so people rushing around like bees 9/10 of them would be dead. Yes, it's that bad. So what am I doing while all this excitement is going on? Nothing. I just sit in my room and watch as people take all my things, getting up occasionally to tell them where other things may be. I tried to help you know, I'm not that selfish but apparently, my help was unappreciated. So I've decided to sit down and watch the show, if you could call it a show that is. Outside the leaves fall, gliding onto the ground like birds in every colour: gold, red, yellow and brown.

And then another manservant enters my room, casually interrupting my reverie and hauls out my suitcase, struggling with its weight. I flash him a smile and smother my laughter as he runs into the door and glares me. What's going on you ask? I'll tell you. we're moving. We're moving to another part of the city, the country, the world, the universe. Well fine maybe not another UNIVERSE but we might as well be. Everything I've ever known will be gone; not that I'll miss it. There's nothing to miss. Not this 12 bathroom, 14 toilets, 3 kitchens, 6 dining rooms, private cinema(3D), bowling alley, mansion set around 7000 feet of land. Not my stupid so-called friends who were always more concerned about hair, makeup, who- did- what, who- went -where, and did -you- see- trash than each other. Excuse me for being cynical but that's because you didn't go to my school. My father says that if you want a friend they should be from your social class as if a rich person be friends with a let's say a lower class, that friendship will be revolved around money. I disagree. My friends-the ones that I know at any rate- are all about the money. It's boring being rich. There's nothing to do. If you want to make your own coffee, there's the personal chef to do that. If you want to go and buy a simple handbag, you come back with a £600 Dior clutch. Money it seems is not a problem in my household. I call it a household, in reality it's just me and my dad and my babysitter Esme (who dotes on me) and the servants. there seems to be a new lot each week. Honestly if I didn't know, my dad better id assume that he likes to spend his spare time phoning up new agencies which can supply him with a new bunch.

I watch the house disappear and then lean back in my seat and plug in my iPod. Well what's a girl to do on a three-hour journey? I could count cars but that's too boring, alternatively I could also annoy my dad but something tells me that that's not the best idea. Especially not right now since he's yacking away in his Phone. Trust me, when my dad gets in this mode, there may as well as be a sign saying: DO NOT DISTURB ON PAIN OF…...feel free to fill in any form of torture.

A disgustingly four hours later we arrive and the limousine (yes a limo my dear friends, we're too how should I say? Classy to travel by a normal car) pulls up in front of a mansion. Another one. Obviously, daddy dearest doesn't seem to understand the phrase "small HOUSE". In his credit, it's smaller than the other mansion, about half its size, but still massive. You could cram in eighty elephants and still have room for fifty tigers, thirty giraffes and an entire host of chimpanzees. Home sweet home. I leave the servants to put up with my dad and decide to check out my new house-correction Maisonette, not because I'm interested, but because I want the bedroom with the best view. Preferably one that looks over the back or the front of the house. Although my lawyer did tell me that, that is impossible. I don't see why. Just knock down the walls and make my bedroom into one big hall. Problem solved. Unfortunately nobody else seems to think so, since they still haven't taken up my suggestion.

Five days later and a complete tour around the new mansion completed twenty times and it's the day I'm dreading. Sitting in the dining room, I am just about to drink my orange juice when my father clears his throat and says: "so Alice. About school." My head jerks up and I stare at him. School? I hate school. No, I don't hate it, I dislike it. A lot. To the extent of blowing it up. However since I have to go school I don't want to go to some horrible posh place where the kids are too above themselves and look down on each other. In my old school, there was a girl called Beatrice who was a complete and total stuck-up. Her entire conversation revolved around her amazing family who were descendants of Queen Victoria. And her twenty-four bedroom mansion. And her cars, all worth millions, may I add. And the "personalised pond just for me!" (yes I thought so too. But yes, ponds are important. If you're Beatrice that is). And the five hundred servants. And of course john the butler. And her amazing aunts and uncles who were living all over the world and owned "Simply ENORMOUSE amounts of land Alice, you simply wouldn't believe it! And did I tell you of my cousin who's getting married to the French duke?" you get the picture. Horrible isn't it? Glad you agree. My only friend in that horrid place had been Katie. Sweet, caring Katie who never spoke ill of anyone. Katie who used to spend all her free time in the library curled under a blanket reading. Katie whose father's business went bankrupt and they had to move somewhere else. I actually cried when she left. And that's saying something. She was it seems to me, my only true friend. I had friends at school, more than I care to count, but I'm not particularly close to any of them. Bimbos and class failures it seems don't go together. Pathetic really.

So back to where we were, since I have to go to school, I know where I want to go. And that's anywhere but a private school or boarding school where even the teachers regard you with contempt just because you can't work out a horrifically long algebra equation which looks like this: x3=y+457x2-5aBSiND/X2+75682x+sinA/a. Which is why I'm prepared to clean dustbins for the rest of life than go anywhere even remotely close to those torture grounds. Now it's time to get all this across to my dad. So here, it goes… "Dad. I don't want to go to a private school. Or a boarding school, or have a private tutor. I want to be normal. I don't want to be stuck in a school where everybody thinks that they're better than each other." Then I take a deep breath and finish my proposal. "Dad. I want to go to a comprehensive". My father chokes on his coffee and hastily begins to dab at his mouth with a napkin.  
"You what?!"  
"I want to go to a comprehensive"  
"but, but. You can't! That's stupid!" he explodes "Don't be ridiculous Alice. You'll never fit in sweet heart and the, the comprehensives around here are not very nice. Surely, you can see that? I refuse to send you there Alice; I refuse to have you ruin your life. Try and see sense." Sense? What's that?  
"But dad that's what I want. Don't you see? I'm not happy in a posh private school. I hated it at my old one. Please? Can we try something different? And see if it works, if it doesn't I swear you're free to drag me to a most expensive grammar school that you can find and I won't say a word! Please dad. This is my life too dad you can't just put me in a place where I don't want to go!" after what seems like a decade of pleading he accepts. And before I know it, it's my first day at my new school. And guess what? I'm actually looking forward to it, because for once I know that nobody will hate me because I can't work out algebra.

_**so what do you think of it thus far? loved it? hated it? could be better? Please do let me know! *I'LL BAKE YOU SOME COOKIES!* ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

ISABELLA:

"Isabella! Wake up! You're getting late!" my mum screaming up the stairs wakes me. I groan and stick my head back under the covers. Not for long though because the door burst open and Fatima comes running in, and lands squarely on my stomach. "OUCH! Get off me!" I shriek,  
"Mummy said to get up!" she remarks cheekily "and she's not going to be happy when she sees your room either". That cheeky little tramp! I leap out of bed, grab her bony the wrist, roll her into a hoop and throw her down the stairs. I joke. I grab her by the wrist and drag her down stairs with me where it seems as if the werewolves have been throwing a party: the kitchens a warzone of plates, food, drink and cups. Sighing I begin to clear up while the werewolves (AKA my two annoying brothers) run riot. Half an hour later, I'm trudging down the street to school. I'm late. again. Looks like detention tonight. Yippee.

I force myself into the maths corridor, dragging my feet across the floor as I approach my class. I open the door and trudge to my seat, waiting for a voice to tell me that I'm late. When I don't hear it, I look towards the teacher's desk. It's empty. "YEESS!" I shriek "no maths today!" I grab my things and head over to Tanya's desk; I slump down gratefully letting the loud hum of conversation wash over me. It doesn't last of course, freedom like this is rare and in between and naturally we decide to celebrate, so we don't notice our supply teacher come in until a discreet cough enters our ears. We all look up to see a tall thin woman with big glasses perched on the end of her nose. Her wispy brown hair is perched precariously in a bun at the top of her head; she's dressed smartly however it's clear that she's out of place in this classroom and she knows it too. "Um, I am Ms Meredith and I'll be taking over your lesson today. Please remain quiet while I take the register and then ill hand out the cover work". her voice is quiet and uncertain. so not a good way to impress students. We stare at her in silence then a single word comes from the back of the class: "dork" and titters of laugher run rift around the room. Ms Meredith blushes. Everyone notices and the laughter gets louder. Ms Meredith asks a kid to help her with the register and then tries to regain control however; it's beyond her scope now. We're all too far gone to listen. A paper ball flies through the air hitting Charlie on the head; she turns around and then launches it back to where it came from. _PAPERFIGHT!_ Shrieks me insane brain. Then all hell breaks loose.

"And what exactly is going on may I ask?" a deadly voice snips the air and we all freeze. We know that voice, mainly because only one teacher in this stupid school has a voice like that. It's . "Well?!" she prompts, no one speaks. We survey the room and gulp. There's paper strewn everywhere filled with drawings and messages that would make her eyes bleed, the whiteboard's full of messages and some very rude drawings and there's paint spattered on the walls-mikes fault. That dork obviously thought he was being creative. all the tables and chairs in the room are overturned, in short the room looks like war zone-an angry rhino war zone. Well that's what happens when there's a supply-especially a supply that seems to be incapable of saying anything more than: "class! Settle down!"  
"You will all stay behind at break today, and I shall be asking miss for all the names of the students who have indulged in this behaviour. This is OUTRAGEOUS! How dare you treat a classroom like this? I'm disgusted by your behaviour and I just cannot believe that year eleven's would have the audacity to act this way. I am bitterly, bitterly disappointed in all of you; this is certainly not the type of behaviour I'd expect from a year eleven class! And with your exams so close at hand I simply cannot believe this!" her voice rises to a crescendo "and I shall be notifying the parents of all those involved of exactly what their son or daughter does at school and further action will be taken." Then she deals the final blow, and her voice is now quiet, dangerously quiet. "and just for the record, you can all stay back at lunch and write an account of what exactly occurred in this lesson. I did not come here to shout, but how dare you embarrass me in front of a supply teacher? You've let yourselves down 11.6 and I dread to think of the sort of example this is going to set to the new pupil who shall be starting tomorrow." Whoa…new pupil? What kind of kid would want to set foot inside our pathetic excuse of a school? Believe me our schools not even nice. Seriously. There's paint flaking of the walls, there's water dripping and each time it rains, we all have to bring an umbrella because for us, it doesn't just rain outside, it rains inside too, and as for the toilets…let's not goes there.

ALICE  
so my first day of my new school, in my new area. I wake up early, shower, and dress in my new "embarrassingly cheap" black and blue uniform. I debate on leaving my hair out, or putting it in a pony. I go for the former, because let's face it, loose hair not only gives a casual look but it can go with anyone. My father glares at me disapprovingly, I grin at him and kiss his cheek, then taking a quick few bites of my cereal (granola...EUGH) I grab a simple side bag and head for the bus stop. (Yup the bus stop…because I absolutely REFUSE to have my chauffeur drive me to school and destroying my would be "normal" Image-even if my father insists that I will be dropped five minutes away)

After waiting for ages the bus arrives-and then zooms straight past. I gawp after it; this kind of thing is new to me. Another ten dreary minutes later, the second bus arrives this one thankfully stops. I get on and look around for a place to sit when the driver's voice cuts across. "You got your oyster kid?" I stare at him in bewilderment. "Sorry?"  
"Oyster…you know you're pass".Damn it. I don't have a clue what that is.

"Um no. I haven't got it on me sir" I mumble, cringing with embarrassment.  
"Well you have it next time kiddo, or else you're gonna get thrown off the bus" he says smiling slightly and thankfully beginning to drive. My face burns with embarrassment as I feel about 60 pairs of eyes all staring at me. When the bus arrives at the school stop, I can't get off fast enough. I walk up to the school gates then since I don't know where to go, I walk towards the sign pointing to reception. "Hello darling, and how can I help?" the receptionist reminds me of a pink fluffy bunny. She's not fat exactly but she's not thin either, and she's dressed in a furry pink jumper. I compose myself and in a clear voice state "hi, I'm new, and I don't know where to go?"  
"well don't worry, how old are you?" the receptionist says, sitting up a bit straighter. I wonder why.  
"fifteen, I'm going to be sixteen in July"  
"okay ill call your year head and she'll help you okay? Take a seat for now lovey"  
some twenty minutes later, my new timetable clutched in my hand, I follow a student support down the corridor to my class. He opens the door and every head turn to look at me, I gulp silently.  
"Morning miss, new student," he says, and with that he throws a quick "have a good day" accompanied by a smile and is gone as his walkie-talkie crackles into life; leaving me alone with a group of thirty or so kids who are now eyeing me as some sort of specimen under a glass. Creepy much?

"Good morning, I'm and I will be your personal tutor as well as your English teacher. Now I need someone sensible from your form to look after you and show you around." I stay silent, thankful that she hasn't asked me to introduce myself.  
"Isabella! Isabella!" she calls suddenly, "can you please not sleep in my lesson? if you find it that boring please leave!" the girl that miss Angela is referring to wakes up with a jolt. Out of all the other kids in the room, she's the only one with a blazer on, the rest have it draped over their chairs.  
"What?" she snarls. Then quickly backtracks, blushing slightly. "I'm so sorry miss! I didn't mean…i… Miss I wasn't sleeping. I just had my head down." She says finally, composing herself. Her skin looks tanned by the sun, and it's absolutely flawless as if she's wearing foundation, her eyebrows are naturally arched, her eyelashes thick and full. She has a look of mischief about her and her dark eyes sparkle with laughter and intelligence. _Wow what an analysis. Someone's impressed. _  
"Really? in that case what did I just say?"  
"well miss…you said…in that case what did I just say?" despite myself I find myself supressing a laugh while the rest of the class snickers; even 's mouth twitches.  
"Very well the Isabella, I catch you sleeping again and I'll make you scrub the tables, and pick out all the gum that's stuck to it…" the girl, Isabella blanches slightly and makes a puking face.  
"But that's disgusting! You can't make me do that! I'm gonna call the police and make a case on child abuse!" she cries. looks at her and smirks. "That case will fail. Now I was going to ask you if you would like to be in charge of our new student?"  
"huh? Oh yeah okay kylie-"miss Angela's eyebrows hitch up as she glares at Isabella in response "...oops. Miss Angela I meant! Sure." She says hurriedly backtracking, blushing yet again as a loud "ahh" goes around the class. "shut up. I will skewer you all alive." She hisses. Everyone just laughs in response.  
"I'm sorry…but what's your name?" Miss. Angela turns to me again  
"Alice"  
"okay Alice, can you please go and sit next to Isabella?"  
I oblige, noticing that Isabella had put all her books and her bag on the chair beside her and was hurriedly removing them; as I came closer she glanced at me smiled ,patted the space next to her and winked before she turned back to face the front. I stare at her taken aback then cautiously sit down, making sure to shift my chair as far away from her as possible because that wink? it was freaky.

ISABELLA

's lessons could be incredibly boring, honestly I haven't been in a single lesson where I haven't yawned my head off and then she blames me for sleeping, well what do you expect me to do? Plaster a huge grin on my face and smile and nod at her and act as if I understand all about poetry when she sounds as if she's speaking Martian? I tried that once you know, but the way that miss kept on glancing at me, you'd think as if I had murdered someone and was sitting there coated in blood. I found out afterwards that that I seemed "to be incredibly drawn in to the lesson" and miss was now "expecting the best piece of written work which just hooks the reader with sharp talons" I just stared blankly at her-we had homework? Anyways miss's deadly boring lessons were the reason why I dozed-I mean RESTED in her lesson so I totally missed the new girl's arrival. She was actually quiet pretty, and looked totally out of place amongst us. in her straight cut trousers, her cute white blouse and hair carefully brushed, she looked as if she belonged to some posh grammar or private school and since she's got me for her "supervisor", I feel sorry for her because, by the end of the day, her ears will have steam coming out of them. Seriously. She looked terrified standing there so when she came to sit next to me I decided to put her at ease and winked at her. Bad choice apparently. The girl reacted as if she'd been asked out on a date with a crocodile. With snappy jaws.

When break time arrives I almost run out of the class. I grab my stuff, shove it in my bag (I'll have hell to pay the next lesson when I have to take my things out) and bolt for the door. Alice meanwhile looks as if she just saw a dog salsa in a red dress and follows me outside, where a gang of rhinos ambush me.  
"GIRL!" shrieks Tanya "you take so damn long! My butt's frozen ya know!" I roll my eyes at her and try to detangle myself from a grizzly who's attempting to strangle me and take a piggyback ride at the same time. "get off! Arrghh! Can't breathe!" I gasp.  
"oops…sorry" grins Jigisha. "you better be!" I growl.  
"in that case I'm not!"  
"dude! where you been? God you take so long!" Shrieks a new voice. I turn around and I'm almost tackled to the floor as a tiny little hyperactive bunny also known as Jessica launches herself at me.  
"guys!" I groan "gimme a break! made me write so much my hands have fallen off!"  
"OH! Lemme see!" shrieks Tanya "awww how disappointing. Your hands are still there." I slap her wrist then turn to Alice who's standing there staring as if she's walked into zoo containing some new undiscovered species. I don't blame her.  
"guys! I would like you all to meet…..TA DA! Alice! She's new and you all better be nice to her or else!"  
" Look who's talking about nice….hey guys did you know? Our lil tiger knows how to do nice!" Tanya shrieks out randomly. And then people wonder why I'm insane? Well clearly I spend all my day with criminally insane nitwits, what do they expect?

_**and welcome to the chapter two. What are your views?! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE

Isabella is hyper. I swear the girl must have a secret stash of some very intoxicating drugs but then again, she seems to get high on air so maybe not. it must be in her genes then, she cannot stop talking. She rambled on about everyone and everything. Even the topics for which there is nothing to say she can find something to say. And she's random. Take today for example: she met me at the bus top and the first thing she said is "my abbayah is concealing the fact that I have a wedgie. A big one." it took me a minute to realise that the abbayah was the long black dress she wore but I still didn't understand how an abbayah could conceal a wedgie. I mean where was it hidden? in her pocket? When I asked her that, she laughed so much I got scared that she would begin to hyperventilate. "a wedgie!" she gasped "is". Gasp. Choke. Laugh. "when your trousers or knickers gets stuck." Gasp "between you know you're butt" I blushed crimson at her definition. I had always thought that wedges were the little potatoes that looked like chips, turns out there's a new meaning to it too. Her friends are crazy too, absolutely barmy the lot of them. There's Tanya "Tanya": dumb as doorbell and then some; her every sentence has to be altered before she speaks them such as "Hell to the no!" Isabella and Tanya seem to be twins; they're practically joined at the hip. Jessica is insane, the girl should be locked up, she doesn't know the meaning of being quiet, and she's so full of energy, she should be advertising for those fake sport drinks which claims to boost your energy; usually the people pretend that they just got that extra boost of energy, but if they had Jessica, she wouldn't have to be pretend at all, she'd be there. She's also a drama queen, a BIG one. Jigisha is the only sane one in that group, she's not quiet but she's not as hyper as Jessica, Isabella and Tanya. They're not a bad lot but I wish that they'd just stop shrieking for a while you know. I'm not used to this level of el chatter and did I mention how random Isabella is? Yes, I believe I did but I like her, she's funny and not at all what the media shows of Muslims. She hasn't got a stash of bombs hidden under her abbayah and neither does she know Osama bin laden. She's not a terrorist although she's covered head to toe, and seeing her and Tanya I realise that beneath that veil there's a person who feels as much as we do, who knows what we know, I finally realise that beneath that covering is a surprisingly normal person, a human. Well clearly I didn't expect an alien underneath but sometimes it's easy to forget that when all the media screams is "terrorist Muslims".

Isabella and I are walking to our lessons when we see a girl walking in our direction. Her walk is savvy, she's wearing a mini skirt that shows off miles and miles of tanned model legs, her top hugs her figure in a non-obvious way and she carries off our uniform like it's the latest style. She's beautiful. Her startling red hair frames her face highlighting her green eyes and her red lips. She should be a model. She is the type of girl who belongs at my old public school, the kind of girl who everyone wants to know, to hang out with. THE Girl. I stare at her as she walks past then I turn to Isabella. "who was that?" Isabella looks at me curiously and then stares ahead. "Victoria"  
"she's really pretty" I remark in a nonchalant manner  
"and doesn't she know it. Miss beauty queen." She says bitterly. I stare at her in puzzlement. What's her problem? "don't you like her?"  
"I do." She says shrugging as we head into class, "I absolutely LOVE her!" I give her a confused look asking her to elaborate but she simply shrugs, so I leave it at that. When the bell goes for the end of period, I walk to my locker to get my book for science and come face to face with Victoria. "hey" she says smiling a little. I look behind me unsure of whom she's talking to but there's no one there. I turn to her again to see her smiling broadly. "Um hi" I give her a nervous smile of my own. "you must be Alice" she says coming forward. I nod wondering how she knows my name, she seems to read my thought because she voices out my concern aloud "you must be wondering how I know you're name." I nod again. "it's hard not too, you seem to be the hot topic of gossip" she says her voice hardening a little but when I look at her all I see is her smiling at me. "do you wanna hang out today at lunch?"  
"who me?" I stammer  
"yes course you! Who else?" she laughs linking her arm in mine and for some reason I feel absurdly happy however that feeling disappears when I see Isabella. her gaze drifts to our linked arms and her eyes harden. She meets my eyes for a brief moment, gives me an empty smile and turns and walks away with Jessica. "she doesn't seem to like me very much" says Victoria sadly. "I don't know what her problem is. I've never done anything to her!" her voice breaks a little, I put my arm around her tentatively not knowing what else to do, but feeling a little mad at Isabella myself. There was no need for her to act like that.

Isabella and her group aren't a bad lot like I've said but compared to Victoria they seem dull by comparison. Victoria's so full of life; she's incredibly sweet and is heaps of fun. when Victoria starts to hang around with me, I decide that she's more my type of girl and by the time the weeks over I realise I'm spending almost all my time with Victoria than with Isabella. however not everyone likes us it seems, I begin to notice how Isabella and Tanya looked away when she came near, the way that the girls whispered behind their hands as we walked past, the whispers that followed us and the hushed conversations that would abruptly end when we walked in to a room or upon a group. I try to ignore then but it's hard to ignore the ever-persistent whispers that follow wherever you go. I begin to feel annoyed, with Isabella and her stupid friends with all the gossip girls and with everyone in general. I mean why the hell were they acting like this? Victoria's a great girl, she's funny, she's pretty, she's nice, and she's everything. And it hurt me to see my friend being treated like this. I want to know why everyone distrust her. And since I don't know everybody yet, there's one person to ask: Isabella. Isabella and I are walking to the bus top when I decide that now's the time to ask, because if it's something stupid that she stole someone's boyfriend I will seriously kill myself at the stupidity of these dumb primates. Well not kill myself but certainly pack my bags and fly to the next public school.  
"Isabella. can I ask you something?" I begin  
"yeah sure. What do ya wanna know?" she drawls in an exaggerated American accent. I look at her amused and decide not to comment.  
"Why does everyone dislike Victoria?" Isabella becomes quiet for a second then meets my eyes, scrutinising me. "is that something that you really need to know?" she asks finally. I look at her confused but she simply stares back demanding an answer.  
"I don't know...its juts that…people don't seem to like her and i...was just wondering..." I trail off. She nods slowly.  
"if I know something?" she murmurs. I nod bashfully.  
"interesting. Now why would you assume that?"  
"I don't know…I just thought that you might…because you seem to dislike her-"  
"do i?"  
"well...don't you? "I ask now very confused.  
"depends on how you look at it. But forget that, answer this. Do you really want to know why people hate Victoria or would you prefer to turn a blind eye?" _turn a blind eye, judging from the tone of your voice. _But I'm intrigued at this point and there's no turning back.  
"Yes."  
"well…let's put it this way. Victoria might come across as angelic but she isn't. People don't like her because she's mean…." MEAN? Victoria mean? Please, she can't hurt a fly. As if she can read, my mind Isabella presses on "Victoria's also manipulative. She cares only for herself…she takes everyone and everything not because she needs to but because she can. She stole her best friend's boy just to prove that she's got the power to do it, she bullied a girl into leaving the school because she didn't like her, because she stood up to her and now people are saying that she stabbed someone. It's why she was excluded…" as Isabella talks my anger slowly begins to surface. Victoria manipulative? it begins to boil. Mean? Dangerous? A Bully? it starts to bubble over and then it explodes. I'm furious. I'm angry beyond control.  
"Victoria's not like that." I state quietly daring Isabella to argue. She bites her lip "you don't know…." And that statement draws out my anger in full force. "And you do you? You know her do you? You've spoken to her, you've hung out with her, you've understood her, and You know her?! have you ever asked yourself that all the crap you just told me might be JUST PURE RUMOUR?!" I'm shouting now, my voice rising with each sentence. I don't care. How can she accuse Victoria like that? "Have you ever actually asked her?!"  
"No…but..."  
"no? So you're just assuming! is that it? You're just telling me this garbage and you're basing it on some petty rumours you've heard!"  
"no I'm not Alice. I swear I'm not"  
"so you have evidence do you? You know what she's like? DO you?!" I continue yelling ignoring the look on Isabella's face. I'm beyond caring at this point. I only stop when Isabella turns and walks away, I stare after her in disgust then turn on my heel and march down the road. Damn the bus. I don't feel like taking it any more now. I walk with my head down seething and almost trample the person in my way. Victoria.

ISABELLA

I don't understand what's wrong with Alice. I don't know her well, but I know her enough to know that she's not like this. For the first time I question exactly who she is; her accent is incredibly posh, the perfume that she wears is not the ones that we wear. at least we don't wear it ALL the time, we only wear it occasionally. Well apart from me but then Rodolfo literally sends me buckets of Chanel, Givenchy, Yes Saint Laurent and tons more that I can't even name and I remember the one time that she wore a watch to school and it was a Gucci watch. I remember commenting on it and her startled expression that anyone noticed, the next day it was gone. Now all this may make me sound like some sort of creep who checks out people but that's not the case. I just have a tendency to notice this kind of stuff. I knew that Alice (don't ask me how I just knew) wouldn't be able to stick around with us, but all the same I didn't expect her to run off with Victoria. Natalie? Yes, Katie? Yes but Victoria? As Tanya would say Hell to the No, no. Victoria's not a girl who has the best interest at heart, she should really belong in the cheerleaders squad that you see in American movies, she's two faced, she's mean, she's rude, she's got attitude and she was in trouble with the police over attempted murder. Need we say more?

When Victoria began that sickly sweet I'm-your-best-friend act and poor Alice fell for it, I knew there was trouble ahead, that's trouble with a capital T and a capital R and capital O and capital U ..okay I think you get my drift. Basically T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Victoria wanted something from Alice that's for sure. Alternatively, she may just want a partner in crime and with Alice's Gucci watch floating around in my head, I'm beginning to have my doubts.  
I admit when she flew at me I was shocked, God dammit the chick wanted to know so when I tell her she goes on at me about evidence. I'm sorry but I didn't realise that I needed evidence to voice my viewpoint. it's a free country chick chill. She's lucky that I didn't fly into a rage because if I had, it would've been bad. Really bad. Let's just say that it would have been the talk of the school for days to come. And thank God I didn't, because I knew from the sharp intake of breathe that Victoria herself was enjoying this scene, and Alice was blind to this. I would've told her if shed given me a chance but seems as if Alice is bent on defending her "friend".

**_ooohhh...well. whta dya think of that? ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

ALICE

"Victoria!" I gasp, I don't need her to tell me that she heard all that was said because I know from the tears in her eyes and it just makes me boil over more at people like Isabella who indulge in rumours and then she preaches to, me about how binge a Muslim it's forbidden to back bite about people and spreading rumours. "I'm sorry Victoria." I say, "I'm so sorry. I don't believe it you know. I think you're a great person" I reach over to hug her while Victoria just stands there as still as a rock. Finally I let go and we resume walking my head deep in thought. Because as much as I like Victoria, whatever Isabella just told me…is making me uncomfortable. _Stop it Alice. You're overreacting. Victoria's not like that._ of course not. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and convince myself that whatever rumours Isabella heard, are simply that. rumours.

I assumed that Victoria was in shock that's why she was so quiet so I'm not prepared for what happens next. I feel her grab the back of my head and then I'm flung backwards against the wall. And my confusion increases as the "rumours" begin repeating in my head. _Killed someone. _ "Stop! Victoria what are you doing!" I gasp  
"so you don't trust me do you?"  
"no! I do! You saw, I defended you!"  
"no you don't. you suspect me. And I don't like suspicious people, least of all you Alice Cullen; I never thought you had it in you. Seems as if I was wrong. Apparently blondes do have brains. And I hate clever people, but I assume that you're darling friend didn't tell ya that did she?" she muses pacing back and forth. "no she didn't, unfortunately for you. Because you see, although Isabella has her mistakes, she was almost right about one thing. I didn't just stab someone, I killed him, and he died in hospital Alice because he lost too much blood. Isabella knows many things, she notices but even she doesn't know as much about me as myself. You see Alice I like you or rather I did. But recently I find that I miss holding a knife, I miss the power it gives me and recently my knife craves blood-your blood."  
"NO! no why? Why are you doing this? And why me?" the girl is deranged that's for sure, seems as if she's been watching too many movies, but her tone is sinister. it's not the tone of a "wannabe" murderer, rather one of those paranoid killers. I must keep her talking, I need to live, if I died now, in this dark dinghy, empty alleyway, nobody would find me in time, and nobody would even hear my screams.  
"why? Oh, I don't know Alice, maybe because you're too pretty for your own good. You're new and yet everybody wants to know you, before you came I was the prettiest girl in the school, I could get any boy now it seems as though they're too preoccupied with you to notice me. Maybe because I've had enough of your stupid natter about being an engineer, and how you'll go to a great Uni. Maybe it's the fact that everyone believes that you're an utter angel." The girl should be in a rehabilitation camp or better still in prison. I'm only fifteen; I don't want to die yet. if only I had stayed with Isabella. I screwed up. why did I get mad at her? she was trying to help. And now it's too late. I'll never even be able to say "I'm sorry". All these thought are whirling in my head when Victoria delivers her final statement.  
"more than your angelic character, what annoys me is how you act as if you're normal when you're filthy rich." WHAT. How did she know? "ahh yes I know all about you Alice. I know that your daddy's a billionaire. I honey, known here you live. I know all about your last school and your father's business, I know that you're worth five billion pounds." Her tone changes, it becomes quieter, musing, "isn't it strange how people like us spend all our lives working away to pass our exams so that one day we can get a normal job while people l like you are given everything all on a plate. Looks, money, job, everything done for you without lifting a finger.  
"no it's not like that. You've got it wrong. You've got it all wrong." I whisper, my heart hammers all too aware that every breath could be my last.  
"have I? but it doesn't matter Alice. I want something from seems despite my knife's cravings you're worth more alive than dead, and since you're so rich it shouldn't be a problem. What I want now is that little Gucci watch of yours alongside with a nice bottle of perfume. and by the way, just because you're worth more alive doesn't mean ill hesitate to hurt you. Got that?" I nod dumbly because what else is there to say?  
"good, I knew you'd play easy and remember girl one word of this to anyone and my knife will be on that pretty face of yours, and I'd hate to scar it." Her words twist into me and that smile, that sick sadistic smile that plays across her face tells me to take her at her word. Something cold presses against my cheek and gently the cold tip of a metal knife drags across. it doesn't spill blood, it doesn't need to, the meaning is clear. With Her words still ringing in my ears, the feel of cold metal still upon my face, the girl I called my friend, Victoria turns and walks away the knife glinting and twisting in her hand, leaving me in the dark.

Slowly forcing myself to take each step I head for home, and once there I lock myself in my room, only then do I allow the tears to escape, and panic to overwhelm me.

ISABELLA

The days are getting shorter but it's still weird to walk home at four in the dark, not to mention the cold. I briefly wonder about Alice, whether or not she's home, even though I have no clue where she lives, but I push her out of my mind, because after what happened just 20 minutes before in that deserted road I'm not in the mood, besides by now I bet her and Victoria are having a little talk about me behind my back and that snake must be poisoning her with lies. Oh well let her, I told her what I know, but if Alice still believes that her Victoria is an angel then let her, who knows maybe Victoria has more good in her than we know. ..At least I hope, for Alice's sake. Because last time I spoke to her, she wasn't exactly on my list for being nice. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that i…um was hanging around with jhonny. Oh well.

The next day when I drag myself into lesson, I notice that Alice is sitting all by herself, which is a shock since she's always with Victoria, but then I notice her face, she looks as if she hasn't slept all night, and her eyes have the look of a hunted animal in them. Something is very wrong; I debate with myself whether or not to ask her but then my chance is gone when Victoria leans into her and whispers something: I notice Alice's eyes widen, she glances at me then looks away and in that moment it's clear to me that Alice dislikes me. with nothing else to do I head to my seat.

ALICE

I watch Isabella sit down and I find myself furtively wishing that shed at least smile or just look my way one more time, but she doesn't. and why should see? Considering the way that I flew at her yesterday I don't expect her to forgive me. maybe it's better for both of us to maintain our distance, because although Isabella may not forgive me or talk to me, at least that way Victoria won't turn on her too. I didn't need her reminder of her knife scarring my face, but as soon as Victoria saw Isabella looking at me, she just had to remind me. I just don't know what to do; today I gave Victoria the watch and the bottle of "light blue-dolce and gabbana" perfume that she wanted. it was vain thinking that Victoria would let me be, because now Victoria wants more. I can see where all this is leading up to but I don't know how to stop it. I don't know how to confront her. I can't tell anyone for fear of Victoria hurting them too, I don't want my father to know, if he hears the slightest rumour that I'm unhappy he'll whisk me off to another country, but the worst bit is the interrogation, he'd want to know everything and then he'd want Victoria punished which would just make things worse. I want someone to talk to but through my own stupidity I lost the only friends I had. I'm trapped, there's nothing I can do but listen to what Victoria says but I know at some point it won't be enough.

ISABELLA

Alice is losing weight. I'm certain of it now and she always looks terrified, she flinches when anyone passes by her, her eyes constantly have that terrified look. I need to talk to her but when? Victoria's always there and although it seems as if Victoria and Alice are best friends I want to know what's going on, even if he won't tell me, I need to talk to Alice. there's something disastrously wrong, we all agree on it, but how to talk to her? Tanya says it's better to leave Alice be, if she has anything to tell shell tell, Jigisha thinks it's better to let Victoria deal with it although we all agree that Victoria's not the best option. I know what to do but Alice doesn't like me; will she even want to talk to me after what I say about Victoria? Maybe I was wrong, maybe Victoria has changed her ways, she's been heck a lot nicer to everyone but I don't trust her. She reminds me of a snake, still one second, deadly the next.

I have a science with Alice today, the one lesson that Victoria's not in, I must talk to her, most likely this'll be the only opportunity I'll get without Victoria breathing down Alice's back.


	5. Chapter 5

ALICE

Science oh joy. Last lesson before I go home and tell my currently moody father the news that there's a parents evening on next week. I detest parents' evenings, partly because I don't do well at academic subjects such as maths and science, which doesn't go down well with my father. I know that more than anything my father wants me to be a musical genius, or maybe work in a showbiz. He wants me to be a businessperson and if not then an incredibly high profile barrister or judge or any other equally amazing genius. He just doesn't seem to understand that my interests lie elsewhere: more than anything I want to be an engineer, the last time I told him that thunderclouds reigned in my house for days, so there's no way that I'm taking that risk again. I need a way to make sure that my father won't attend the parents evening, if he does he'll see at once that I'm falling behind more than usual and I just can't bear it. How can I tell him that Victoria is driving me crazy? How can I tell him of the sleepless nights and the nightmares of her knife dripping with my blood? I can't, so I simply put on a fake smile, and carry on, I try not to let him see that something's bothering me, but he is getting suspicious and once he comes and meets my teachers, his suspicions will be confirmed. I can't let him know, I won't risk his life as well as mine.

"hey. Can I sit here?" I almost jump out of my skin that voice is so unexpected I don't know whether to laugh or cry, I never thought that she'd ever speak to me again. I turn to face her, muster my biggest smile, and pull out her chair and motion for her to sit down. it's all I can do not to jump on her and gabble out my apologies. I open my mouth to tell her I'm sorry for misunderstanding, that I'm sorry for behaving like a stuck-up cow but before I can speak Mr. Bromurd calls for silence.

ISABELLA

Sitting next to her I get a good look at Alice, the change in her is horrifying. Her eyes are black and there are bags under her eyes that no amount of make-up can hide. Her cheekbones stick straight out and her face is hollow. The chick looks starved, she was skinny before, but now she looks anorexic. it's a miracle that her clothes aren't falling of her. I had my doubts before now I'm seriously worried. Her eyes aren't just dull, they're haunted, but more than that, there's something else about her eyes that frightens me, the inhuman fear that lurks behind her eye lids, her eyes represent those of a hunted animal. Something sinister lurks, but just how dark and how sinister I have yet to discover. _You know you're excited!_ Shrieks the inhuman side of my brain. Oh dear.

ALICE

Mr. Bromurd drones on and on about the gravitational field strength and no matter how hard I try to concentrate the words wash over me, my mind is preoccupied with other matters-Victoria to be exact. I'm so deep in thought that when a piece of paper is pushed into my hand, I react as violently as before. Isabella looks shocked and raises her eyebrow at me, I shoot her an apologetic look then I slowly open up the neatly folded square. On it scrawled in Isabella's trademark writing are five words: gimme ure number and add. I stare at it confused: an add? How do you do that? Isabella must have recognised my bewildered expression because the papers taken out of my hands and is returned a few seconds later. it now reads: gimme you're email address and phone number.  
I oblige but as I give the paper back to Isabella, Victoria's words come back to me: "remember girl one word of this to anyone and my knife will be on that pretty face of yours". crap. Does Isabella suspect something? She must or she wouldn't have asked for my number. Despite the heat, I shiver, if Isabella suspects something I'm done for, and yet I want to tell her, I want to confide in her. I barely know her and yet I trust her, not because I want to but because something about her compels me too. the desire to confide in someone almost takes over my fear of dying but I catch myself in time. I won't tell her. I'll laugh it off and tell her I'm fine.

ISABELLA

Success! I've got her email and number so I'm one-step closer to finding out what's going on but another thought bugs me, how bad is Alice's situation? Will I be able to handle it and most of all…do I really want to be caught up in someone else's problems as if I haven't got enough of my own?  
"don't do it Bella" pipes up a voice "don't do it, it might end horribly"  
"but you have to know what's going on. What if you can do something about it?"  
"but you don't know anything about Alice. What if she's part of something with Victoria?"  
"in which case it's essential to get her out as soon as"  
"don't be stupid! You don't know how far it's going to go!"  
"yeah? Well how would you know unless you find out? Will you really be able to see Alice wasting away?" that does it, my mini battle over with myself I decide to find out come hail or shine what exactly is going on with Alice. there's the unpleasant idea that it somehow revolves around Victoria but I ignore that though despite the fact that if Victoria's the cause of worry then things are going to rocket sky high and the experience let's say is not going to be nice. And I should know, because I've had my dealings with her before._ Rocket sky high certainly. But you forget the excitement, of making her look like an idiot. _not true. Just passing time!

ALICE

I'm walking home again by myself (well who else would walk with me? I haven't made the effort to make any new friends, because what's the point of getting others caught in my battle?) When two figures silently fall instep behind me, I don't look back I simply walk faster pretending to be oblivious to my stalkers. I take the longest route possible, twisting in and out of streets darting along alleyways in the hope to lose my trackers. No such luck, then one of them speaks and it does nothing to comfort me to know how they are. it's Victoria and the other unknown must be one of her cronies. "well kitty cat, you've led us a merry dance but there's no need to run." "Yeah", agrees another voice-a boy's voice, deep and clear. "we mean you no harm kitty pet, at least not yet." His British accent is, tinged with a hint of something foreign, probably Italian, but that's all I know of him so far. I try to put as much distance possible between myself and them so I keep walking my head ducked down, it would do me no good to let them know I'm scared. At least I know I'm safe-for now anyway. Victoria and the guy catch up with me, one on each side. "so Alice" begins Victoria "you're co-operating. I'm almost starting to like you again but something bothers me. I heard today that you and Isabella were having a cosy little chat. I'm a nice person so I have nothing to say on the matter, you and Isabella are free to get as close as you wish but kitty cat, do you really want to drag her into this? But no matter, like I said I'm fine with you and Isabella becoming best friends forever although I'm a little disappointed that I've been replaced so quickly..." and here they both laugh "but I don't mind as long as no word escapes your mouth. I didn't come to discuss your friends though; I came to introduce you to my best friend. This Alice" she motions at the guy "is Jhonny. He's very skilled at disposing of evidence. I don't think that I'll need him but just in case you become too troublesome…" she leaves the unspoken threat hanging in the air, and I unwillingly give her the sentence she came to get out from me "I won't".  
"good." Says Jhonny, "I believe ya sweetheart besides it would be a shame to get rid of you" and with that he winks at me and then he and Victoria melt into the darkness. I feel sick, Johnny's offhand use of sweetheart makes me retch and that wink sends shivers down my spine. Johnny is scarier than Victoria, although his looks would suggest otherwise. Tall, wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, he looks the Image of innocence. However his face, handsome as it is, right now looks deadly. He looks like the kind of person who'd smile while slitting throats. _Explains why Victoria introduced him to you then. _Shut up.

I don't cry, the tears have frozen and despair instead has settled. I get home; throw down my bag say a too overly cheerful hi to the chef and go to see my dad. it's time to deliver the parents evening letter, which no amount of persuading on my behalf will stop him from going.

ISABELLA

it's time to face the music. I hand my school progress check to my dad and wait for him to blow. it's full of A's but he won't see the A, he'll see the single fat B in Religious, as far as he's concerned a B is a U. well that's what you should expect when you have Indian parents. But it doesn't make the unfairness any less. I watch him carefully analyse everything and wait for "why did you get a B in religious?" I don't have long to wait "Why did you get a B in religious?" I stay silent, because it doesn't matter how I justify myself he won't see it. He doesn't care that I have the worst class in the world, he doesn't care that my Religious teacher can't teach or control a class and neither can he be bothered to. As far as he's concerned "if you try anything is possible". Hate to bust you're bubble dad but I don't see how if you're teacher doesn't teach you're meant to get an A*. He won't care about how long and how hard I've worked, gathering what little I could from the internet or the hours I've spent nagging countless RE teachers for some help. No matter how hard I convince him that I'm speaking the truth he won't care. "well?" he prompts.  
"my teacher wouldn't teach the class properly because everyone kept on messing about." I say looking at the floor.  
"don't blame the teacher, blame yourself! how can you get a B? I know that you don't even concentrate in class! You just talk to your no good friends and muck about the whole day and then you say that the teacher doesn't teach! Why do you go to school Isabella?"  
"to learn" I whisper, I've said this answer many times before, and although it still humiliates me to say it I do because it's the only thing that can save me now.  
"is that it? You go to learn?"  
"No. to learn and become a better person."  
"but you're not a better person are you?"  
"No"  
"and whys that?"  
"I don't know" I mumble.  
"Isabella! Look at me when I'm talking. Why aren't you a better person?" he roars. I flinch back and it takes all my effort not to take a step back.  
"I don't know."  
"you may not know, but I do. it's because you play around, you don't learn, you don't concentrate, you don't care. In fact, since education has no Impact on you, you might as well not go school. I can't believe this. When I was at school I got 99% in everything. I was at the top! Why aren't you getting the grades that I did? I was…"  
I let out a small sigh of relief, id got away lightly today. I hate listening to him ramble on about his 100% in everything so I zone out. I pretend that I'm interested when in reality my brain is somewhere else.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice

"Alice, I really do not think that you going to a comprehensive was a good idea. I was right in refusing to give it a try, I shouldn't have given in." my father sighs and leans back in his chair " you can judge for yourself how well you're doing, I won't say anything now, because I understand that fitting in is difficult however I expect to see an Improvement next time. if there isn't any, I will not hesitate in signing you up for another private education. And I want to speak to your teachers; I will not tolerate having my daughter's education to be affected." I sit silent through this meeting, because while I may look as if I'm co-operating, my mind is replaying my journey home. I glance nervously at the phone expecting it to ring any minute and leading to my ultimate breakdown. I know I'm not handling keeping the Victoria thing a secret but I really don't want to breakdown. Thankfully, my father doesn't ask although I notice his eyes scanning my face from time to time, a worried frown creasing his forehead. His suspicion however increases each day, as I refuse to eat all my food, or stay to talk to him afterwards. Nowadays I just lock myself in my room and stare out of the window letting the minutes tick away. Slowly but surely I'm beginning to lock myself in my own nightmare with the very demons that haunt my nights and days.

Suddenly the phone rings, it's loud ringtone piercing the silence that hangs over the us like a knife. For a few seconds my father and I just stare at the phone as if we don't know how to use it, then my father gets up, clears his throat and picks up. I don't need to hear my dad ask "who's calling?" or wait for him to hand the phone to me with a muttered "some girl called Isabella I think", because even at the first ring I knew it was Isabella.

"hello"  
"um hey. You okay?"  
"yes sure I'm okay. How about you?" my voice sounds fake even to myself, its way to bubbly and I know from Isabella's inquisitive "you sure" that she doesn't believe me either.  
"yes I'm sure."  
"okay well I called to check if the number works and to ask you summin. What did Mr. Bromurd give us for homework?"  
"hold on, let me check. My bag's upstairs so it's going to take some time." I say, again in my over cheerful voice.  
"Oh don't worry, take your time, I'm in no rush babe." Babe? Despite my depressed state a small smile still escapes my lips.  
"it's page 62."  
"oh thanks, and by the way, I wanted to ask you something. Do you wanna come over at my place tomorrow?" I hesitate, a part of me wants to but then Victoria…she'd know.  
"At six?" add the voice on the other end, almost as if she knew.  
"Um I would love to but my dad's kind of strict you know." I trail off not sure what to say now.  
"Kay, no probs, how 'bout I come over at yours chick?" the suggestion is so unexpected that my mouth immediately forms an equally unexpected response.  
"yes okay." I say  
"when?"  
"um…how about on...um Saturday? At two?"  
"Saturday at two it is then. Aw man, got to go now, mums calling Bye." The phone becomes dead; I slowly replace it on the receiver then wonder at myself. how the hell did I just invite her? and can I really tell her where I live? I could always cancel but it doesn't seem fair. I take a deep breath then log on to my laptop. Opening Isabella's expected email of "hey, tell me ure address. X" I quickly type it in then press send before I can change my mind.

Isabella

52 crescent place. I stand in front of it in awe. it's massive. The driveway itself must be at least 5 by 8 feet, and the house. Wow. Just wow, it's amazing. It's massive and there's even a porch with marble pillars twined with roses. On either side there are two lions (marble), holding a plaque, which reads "welcome to 52 crescent place. We wish that you a pleasant stay" (formality huh?) I realise with a jolt that Alice Cullen is a billionaire. I mean damn. The house itself must have cost Millions, standing in front of it I feel hideously small and it takes all my courage to walk up the steps and once there it takes a sever 5 minutes of talking to myself before I reach out and press the doorbell.

A man in a navy suit opens the door, and I Immediately presume that it's Mr. Cullen.  
"pleased to meet you sir" I say. "is Alice in?"  
"yes she is, miss. Cullen is upstairs; who shall I say is calling?" I curse myself for my stupidity and regret not running when I had the chance to. The girl has fricking servants to open the door for her! I feel like total fool. The doorman coughs and I realise that I haven't answered him. "um, the name's Isabella." I say. He nods then leads me in into what I presume must be the living room.  
"Please wait here in the lobby while I get for you." Lobby? Dayumn. What else they got? A private cinema? A basketball court? A football pitch? Maybe a swimming pool? And a games room?! Alice is loaded, like seriously, she's rolling in the stuff. I feel even tinier then before and so out of place I feel like jumping out the nearest window. It's not too late to go back! Just when I'm beginning to contemplate my possible escape routes, Alice walks in.  
"hey" her voice is too cheerful just like it was on the phone a few days ago. It clashes horribly with her appearance. She's wearing a white jumper and jeans, and although they're simple, they make a horrid contrast to her gaunt face. Her blue eyes look too big for her thin face, her lips look dry and chapped, and her cheekbones seem on the verge of protruding through her skin. Her hair once so beautifully combed looks dead and dull. Her eyes have lost their sparkle and the small chain that she wore around her neck only draws attention to her collarbones, which stick out even through the jumper. She looks like the children that the charities show from famine stricken countries. I blink back my tears and reach forward to pull her into a hug. "Alice" I whisper "what's happened to you?" wrong question to ask, at the wrong place and at the wrong time because to my complete horror, Alice breaks down into tears her thin frame heaving with quiet sobs. I hold her, afraid to let go in case she collapses, and sit her down on the sofa. I try to console her, desperately trying to make her quiet because last thing I want is her dad or someone to look in and throw me out for making the boss's daughter cry. "Alice," I say gently as I can "Alice can we go somewhere else less you know…" she gets my hint and although she's in no condition to walk, she manages to lead me upstairs into her bedroom and shuts her door. I hug her once again because I don't know what else to do; she's not little that I can offer her a lolly or something so I do what my mum does when Fatima cries. I pat her back in what I hope is a soothing manner and whisper "shh", "it's gonna be alright" and other similar phrases repeatedly. I hand her a tissue every now and then and just sit there with her as she cries out her heart.

Alice

Since morning a part of me was itching to pick up my phone and tell Isabella that I was going out or something along those lines but each time I made up my mind to do so, I found that heck, I wanted her to come. Although Victoria words still rang in my head, I wanted her to come because if she came at least I could fake normality for a short time, maybe I could also make myself forget Victoria if not forever than at least for a few hours or so. I dressed in what I hoped was simple and didn't scream some hundred pounds worth of designer names and waited. I admit I was nervous, I didn't know what she would react like, would she still be the same person knowing what I was worth?

when I went to meet her in the lobby, my main idea was to bring her upstairs however when she saw me I knew straight away that she could see beneath my cheerful "hey", I saw her eyes look me over at a glance and then she reached forward and hugged me; however it was what she whispered in my ear that crumbled my all my self-resolve not to break. The 5 words whispered with so much worry and care that the tears which had frozen over now broke through and no matter how hard I tried to hold them back, they refused to listen. I cry out my heart while poor Isabella just sits and holds me mumbling some comforting phrases. Her attempts at being nice would have made me laugh at any other time but now, laughing is the last thing I want to do.

Isabella:

Oh help. I'm in deep poo, I mean I've never done this before, Alice is entering the hysteric mode which I know all too well, (I blame Fatima), maybe I really should go get her dad. Even if it means that I'll get thrown out; thankfully just when I was about to go on a dad hunt, Alice finally stopped. I look at her worriedly, the crying hasn't done her much good that's for sure. She looks deathly pale, and her eyes are all blotched standing out pitifully in her bony face. I hug her again because I don't know what to do then I weigh up the likelihood of her bursting into tears and decide that it's time to get down to business. "Alice" I say. She doesn't respond. So I say it louder. "Alice what's going on?" she looks at me and opens her mouth.

For the next few hours, I sit and listen as Alice pours out the entire story, from the beginning, how she moved here, how her father didn't want her to go to a comprehensive, how Victoria somehow knew all about her background, and how shed threatened her with a Goddam KNIFE. I mean seriously how pathetic can you get? I never liked Victoria but she wasn't one to play dirty. That's a lie. I loved that girl until she became the cold hearted witch she is now. But even so, she didn't play dirty; she had a sense of honour. I see now that I was wrong. She did have a sense of honour. Not anymore. I just lost all respect for that tramp; I mean threatening a newbie, and bullying them? how low can you get? Very low apparently.  
"I thought that if I did all she said she'd leave me alone, maybe she still will, but then a few days ago, she stalked me. There was a guy with her; she said his name was Jhonny…" My head jerks up "what did you say his name was?"  
she looks at me puzzled, "Jhonny. At least that's what she said…" I grip her arm tightly "and this Jhonny, what did he look like?"  
"OW!" she suddenly cries wrenching her arm away; I realize that I must have gripped a tad too hard. Oops. "Sorry" I grin at her sheepishly "but what did he look like?"  
"I can't remember, he was tall, blonde hair, blue-grey eyes I think. It was hard to tell, why do you want to know anyway?" I try to keep my face expressionless and try to think up a good reason. "because, I think I should know who I'm dealing with." I say unconvincingly. "By the way, Jhonny, was he...um did he sound Italian?"

"Yes" Alice narrows her eyes at me telling me that my go at being totally nonchalant and cool sooo didn't work. "why?"  
"oh just….so anyways what happened next?" notice my clever topic change? seamless isn't it? ok maybe not. it's flawed I admit it but that's what happens when you're unprepared.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella

so Victoria has become more pathetic than usual. I mean threatening someone with a knife is hardly a smart move, and neither is bullying someone for their money. I had thought that Victoria would know better than to play dirty, but obviously, she doesn't. and Jacob ? What the hell is he doing back in these parts? This is not good. This isn't good at all. If Victoria and Jacob are together, it means

a) Jacob must be desperate  
b) Victoria must have lured him in somehow (money) and the idiot fell for it. way to go guys, way to go.

Maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe Victoria has just entered this hormonal phase where she feels she needs to prove herself, oh joy. Besides Jacob can't be here, I mean he just can't. Last time I checked he was walking away into the great beyond "to get away from it all. To make a new start" I wonder what happened to "fixing up my life". Anyways, Jacob can't be with Victoria. The two just don't get along. Maybe it's a Jacob lookalike?! Appealing as that idea is, it does seem a tad unlikely.

I sigh and trudge back home my head whirling with everything Alice told me, and through it, all there's the constant pressure to do something to help Alice. the question remains how. And of course the lil problem of Jacob . Honestly trust him to turn up now to complicate things even further. _He's very good at disposing off evidence…._Really Victoria?

Suddenly my phone vibrates and my hands slap down on my thigh. Ow. I wrestle with my clothes trying to get hold of the phone, finally I get it and the cursed thing crashes to the floor. In a puddle. I stare at it frozen before reaching down to pick it up desperately wishing that it had survived. it hasn't. Prefect. Just prefect. So now on top of exams, Victoria, and of course Jacoband of course, my very strict Indian parents my phone decides to bail out on me. life just took on a whole interesting turn-not that it wasn't interesting enough already.

"um dad?" I falter, deciding on the best way to break it to him that I've broken my phone. Again. The third time as well. He looks up from the laptop and smiles at me. thank God. He's in a good mood. "um…my phone sorta accidentally jumped out form my um pocket? And it's got a lil scratch on it?"  
"you mean you dropped you're phone?" he sighs  
"um yes.." I stare at the floor "and it's kinda sorta scratched."  
"when you say it's scratched, how bad is it?"  
"um it's a littllleeee scratched. The screens kind of gone multi-coloured, but um don't worry. The scratch looks very convincing. You know like it's meant to be there?"  
"the screens gone multi-coloured?"  
"well…it was multi-coloured before the battery died. Now it's black." I smile at him in what I hope is a very convincing apologetic manner. He stares at me. I smile wider trying to look as innocent as possible; I even widen my eyes a little. He frowns at me and I drop the smile Immediately. Instead, I replace it with my best reproachful puppy dogface, staring at him miserably and looking as sorry as I can. Which is not much. He sighs then holds out his hand for the phone. I reach slowly into my pocket and place the phone in his hands. "it's waterlogged!" he shrieks dropping the phone. This time it scatters on Impact. The battery comes flying out and as for the buttons….. I raise my eyes to meet my dad's equally horrified ones. if my phone was in bad condition before, now it's mangled. Destroyed. Unrecognisable.  
"your mums gonna be mad." He says running his hand through his hair. I raise an eyebrow at him  
"what?" he says defensively "you're the one who dropped it in water. Bet it was dead from when you dropped it."  
"maybe we could've saved it? but then you had to drop it." my tones light but the Implication is there. We stare at my now mangled phone and then I bend forward and pick up the pieces.  
"so what do we do now?" I ask holding the bits in my hand. We stare at each other for a few more minutes then my dad sags resignedly. "fine ill buy you a new phone. Just keep it quiet from your mum okay?" I nod happily. He glares at me and then returns back to his laptop. I walk out of the room a huge grin playing on my face. SUCCESS!

"Isabella" says my mum conversationally "why weren't you picking up your phone?" I freeze as my spoon full of kheer stops halfway to my mouth. "Ummm" I begin "ah it was on silent, like silent silent, no vibrate or nothing so um….how can I pick up something that I can't hear?" I trail off while my dad stares at his dessert with renewed interest. I glare at him (unfair I admit but hey, who dropped it again? Exactly), he looks up shrugs then attacks his dessert with new vigour.

"sooo what phone am I getting?" my dad glowers at me as he dries his hands on the kitchen towel.  
"the same one" he declares.  
"what?! No! I want a new one!" I whine  
"okay. Okay. I'll buy you a new one, I'll get you a Sony Ericson-"

"Sony Ericson experia?!" I gasp  
"yup but…" I sigh, here it comes, the dreaded "but".  
"but what?"  
"but YOU can explain to your mum where you got a new phone from and what happened to your old one…and you can leave me out the scene." And with that he turns and leaves chuckling to himself. I glower at his retreating. Great. Just great. Now I really am dead. Because my mum? If she finds out that I had a lil accident with my phone…..she'll probably ground me, or make me clean the kitchen forever or worse the toilets. And on top of that shell yell at me for hours. She'll even rant on about my "complete irresponsibility" even after I'm asleep (it's happened before so why not again?)

Alice:

What's the deal with Isabella? What's her link with Victoria and Jacob ? Her reaction to Johnny's name indicates that the two know each other pretty well and as for the urgency in her voice,….there's something not quite right. Suddenly I freeze as a new realization takes place, is Bella somehow involved in all this? As soon as the idea takes place, I dislodge it. I mean it's completely irrational, besides if Bella was involved shed know about Jacob …wouldn't she? She would. She's not like that, she wouldn't betray me. I mean this is Bella we're talking about. She's "a girl of honour", she wouldn't back out. She won't.

I sigh and lean back against my pillow. I can't afford to think about Bella and the people she knows, I need to work out a way to get out the mess I'm in. any day now my father's bound to figure out that all my things are "lost", that all my moneys gone on items that I don't have. I'm running out of lies to tell and I'm running out of money too. I can easily ask my dad for more, but he'll be suspicious for what's happened to the £5000 he handed me only a month ago? Spent? On what? My clothes? My perfume or maybe my watch? All items which I don't have. The games coming to a close that's for sure. No money, no "worthy" possessions, my use is over. Maybe this is where it ends, once Victoria sees, I don't have anything maybe she'll let me be. As if.

I walk down the road to Isabella's house. The sky's a brilliant array of gold, purple and red as the sunsets, and cold wind whips across my face. I borrow deeper into my coat and hunch my shoulders against the biting wind as I battle my way along. I regret not taking the car and I regret it even more when pair of footsteps follow mine. I quickly turn around and Immediately wish I hadn't. two boys, one of them JacobImmediately look engaged in a conversation. I turn and continue walking and I know instinctively that they're following. I mustn't lead them to Isabella's house. I can't, I don't want her to be caught in more than she already is. It's my battle and there's no need to endanger others too. I walk pats Isabella's house without glancing at it and continue walking. The footsteps follow. I turn into a road and keep heading. They follow. I take another turn, speeding up in order to lose them. They follow effortlessly mirroring my every move. My heart speeds up faster and it's starting to get dark even though it's only 4.35. I curse my stupidity for not being dropped off and for not coming earlier. My phone rings and I turn it off, the ringtone already alerting my stalkers to where i am. I take another turn heading into a dark alleyway, and from there I take another turn going into another street. I risk a look around and to my dismay I the two boys turning into the same street. I look around wildly and turn into another street. I see a bus coming and as adrenaline courses through me I run beating the bus by milliseconds. I run in, slam my oyster (I forced dad to get me one) and slump against the seats watching with unconcealed glee as the boys run to the bus and the driver slams the door in their face. a shark like grin spreads across my face, and in the spirit of my success, I stick my tongue out at them, feeling braver as the bus pulls away.

After a few stops I get off and head down the road. By now it really dark and the street is absolutely deserted. And to make matters worse a gang of boys hang around at the end of the road. Even from this distance, I can see that they're smoking. One of them looks at me and says something to his mates who all laugh uproariously. I cross the street and keep going although my instincts scream at me to turn back, but I cant. If I do, they'll see I'm scared and I mustn't let them see my fear. I walk as fast as I can and turn when someone grabs my arm. I wrench back and scream. A hand clamps over my mouth. I kick out blindly and allow myself a second of satisfaction as my heel snaps against the guy's leg. He swears and stumbles back then enraged he goes for me again. I run twisting my ankle sharply in my heel, I stumble but I don't stop running. I turn a corner then hurriedly kick off my boots and run escaping the man's hand by a millimetre. The cold freezes my foot but I don't stop. I keep running twisting and dodging hoping to come across a busy street or maybe the high street. There's no one in sight and my lungs are getting ready to burst. My breath comes out in strangled gasps as the stitch in my side hammers painfully across my body. Tears steam down my face as I lean against the wall. I look around frantically and a small sigh of relief escapes my lips as the road remains deserted. I've lost him but I've lost myself too. I don't know where I am. I begin walking when the sound of running reaches my ears. I shrink back against the wall as the man who had previously tried to grab me stops and looks around. I shrink further into the cavity and hope that he can't see. I don't breathe, I don't move as his eyes rake over the street. I feel his eyes resting on my hiding place and to my absolute horror he begins to walk towards it. I run. I don't look back but keep running as he follows. My foot snags on a glass but I can't feel the pain. Only the blood seeping into the ground alerts me. I skid twisting my ankle again sliding on my own blood as my attacker slows down. He knows I can't run, I'm wounded, and the cold is spreading through me. I can't even move my feet. In sheer desperation, I turn another corner, cross the road, turn the next corner and double back. I keep going and freeze. He's right in front of me. I turn and run again and I hear him laugh. Blood pounds in my ears, my feet are so cold they're no longer functioning. I'm forced to a stop as he comes forward taking his time. He knows that I can't run. I stand there helplessly backing away from him then on inspiration I grab my boot and hurl it at him with all the energy I can muster. It misses and I hurl my remaining one praying to God that it reaches him. It does and smacks against his forehead stopping him in his tracks. I don't wait to see the effect; I limp as fast as I can put as much distance as I can between him and me. I hear running footsteps and I know that I'm done for. I can't run anymore. My feet have frozen, my head hurts, my body protests against the cold. This is it. I'm gonna die. I stand and watch him come closer. He reaches me and circles around, analysing me as if I'm an object. A thing. He grabs my arm and I lash out against him with my remaining strength. "No need to be like that sweetheart" his voice grates against my skin, sending shivers down my body. I struggle against him and then a wrenching pain shoots across my body. My arms twisted t an odd angle behind my back. The pains excruciating. I kick out and the pain intensifies causing me to gasp out in agony. "don't fight it honey. I mean you no harm" he laughs, it's an odd sound, it grates like nails on a wall. With my remaining hand, I reach behind me and pinch him as hard as I can. He pushes me away from him wrenching my head back. "Bitch! You're gonna pay for that you little whore" he grabs my hair forcing my head backwards and then his mouth crashes on mine. I bite down on his lower lip. Hard. He pushes me away from him and a fist slams against my mouth. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. "you like that?! You little bitch. I'm gonna make you wish you'd never been born" He growls. Another punch, this one catches the side of my head sending vibrations of pain rocketing into my brain. All of a sudden, he freezes and I hear him swear as a sleek black car drives by. My eyes follow it despairingly willing it to turn around as he wrenches my arm back again. His meaning is clear: I make a sound at my own risk. At the same time, he lowers his face against my neck. To the driver we must look like a couple. I want to run after the car but I can't I'm caught. Trapped against a man who will kill me the second the cars gone. I stare after the car despairingly tears running down my face. I'm gonna die. Here. All alone in a desolate street where no one will find my body till it's all frozen. Then To my amazement the car swerves suddenly and screeches as it slows down beside me. the door is flung open and a girl gets out. Her face is hidden behind a hood. "get away from her ugly." the voice is cold, calculating and laced with anger. My captors grip loosens slightly. "I ain't holding her" he says pushing me forward. I stumble as pain shoots up my leg. My legs collapse under me and I meet the floor at a tremendous speed. I ignore the pain flaring across my arms and legs and try to stand. I cant. My body won't support me. I lie still watching as the guy walks towards the girl. He reaches her and then suddenly his arm shoots out his fist bunched in a punch. The girl steps out the way a second before it meets her and the with lightning speed she grabs his arm and twists it in an arm lock. He kicks out catching her on the shins and she lets go. he turns around and grabs her kicking her feet out from under her. she crashes to the floor and lies there. He crouches next to her and pulls out something and with a sickening fear I realise it's a knife. I want to cry out, tell the girl to move but no sound comes out, instead I whimper in fear. He looks at me briefly and in that split second she kicks upwards her foot coming into contact with his face. His head flings back sending him off-balance, he flings out wildly. She gets up and splaying out her hand slams it down on the back of his neck forcing him to crouch lower. Her finger forms a point and she grabs his head and shoves it under his ear. He writhes against her and she holds on pushing it deeper still. he seems incapable of doing anything else besides trying to weakly dislodge her finger. She brings her knee up and then smashes his face against it. There's a sickening crunch and then she flings him to the floor.  
"Not so bad now are you?" she looks down at him in contempt. He whimpers something inaudible and the girl laughs harshly. Her foot goes up and collides on his chest with so much force that his head rises off the ground. He groans in pain and then lies still.

The girl walks towards me and I raise my eyes to look at her. the hood still covers her face and she towers over me. I look up at her and force myself to utter out a sentence. "make it quick. Please." There's no way I can take her so what's the point in trying? Who knows she might turn out to be merciful and finish me quickly. She stares at me for a second longer and then reaches down a hand. "Get up; we need to get you out of here" I stare at her in disbelief "you mean you're not going to kill me? "don't be ridiculous" she mutters. And at that point her voice seems so familiar, but even then I can't place it. I reach for her hand and she hauls me up. her arm slides around my waits and she half carries and half drags me near her car. She opens the door and issues a command as she walks to the driver's seat. "get in" I scramble in and am barely seated when the car turns and drives. I buckle in my seatbelt and stare exhausted at my saviour. Too tired to move or speak I only stare at the girl driving the car. Her hood's been pushed back and I can clearly see her face. Bella.


	8. Chapter 8

ISABELLA

I'm running late. I need to get home in the next 45 minutes or else I'm doomed. A car crosses my path almost colliding with my own. I swerve sharply and curse under my breath. That was way too close, a little bit more force and I'd be in hospital with a broken face at the minimum. And a very angry Rodolfo. I jam my foot down on the accelerator and the car lurches forward. I swerve my way around the cars milling in front of me ignoring the horns that follow. it's risky I know but as far as I'm concerned my necks way more risky. I glance in the mirror and almost run headlong into a tree. Alice is standing there, her head thrown back with some guy who's got his head jammed into her neck. I blink to clear my vision and check again. Nope. She's still there. And so is the guy. And man is he ugly. Who knew Alice's tastes were so bizarre? And how nice. She ditched me to have a little romance with some ahh…monster. I feel insulted to say the least… Wait. I look again. she's crying. Something looks very wrong about this. Instinct takes over and I turn the car around and drive back to her at full speed as the guy stiffens. I was right. I throw open the door and the car screeches as it's forced to slow.

I hastily leap out, pulling the hood of my trench coat to obscure my face. I walk towards them and my voice takes on an unrecognizable flinty quality. "get away from her ugly" I snarl my sense sharpening automatically.  
"I ain't holding her" he declares, as he pushes Alice away from him. I watch her stumble then fall and then turn my attention to the guy who's now walking towards me. I wait unmoving. His face is full of confidence, and I know all too well, what he's thinking: a new target. Two girls. Easy meat. He surveys me, noting my build and clearly noticing his advantage. He's about a foot taller than me. He stands in front of me, and I anticipate his move, I don't have long to wait. His arm jerks forward, I watch it come and then take a step away from it, causing his fist to collide with empty air. The move sends him slightly off-balance and I take it to my advantage. I leap forward and grabbing his arm, I twist it into an arm lock. it never fails, and he's no exception. I twist his arm back further and he gasps with pain. A split second later his foot comes into contact with my shins. I let go surprised. He turns around with ferocious speed and his arm goes towards me. I reach to block it and in that instance my feet are knocked from under me. I crash headlong into the arms of the waiting tarmac ground. Clearly, he's more advanced than I'd previously thought. No matter. I lie on the ground with my eyes partially closed giving a small whimper every now and then. I sense him crouching over me, and I hear the rustle of his clothes as he searches for something, most likely a weapon. I let him, taking the time to calm my breathing and plan my next move. A small whimper reaches my ears and in that, instant I kick upwards, my foot coming into contact with his chin. His head rockets back and takes him with it. I get up and flex my fingers before splaying them out. I smash it into the side of his neck bringing him down further. I don't give him time to counter attack. I form my finger into a point and then drive it directly below his ear with full force. I apply more pressure as his head rocks from side to side his hands reaching up to grasp mine. I apply more pressure and then I grab his head and pull it down to meet my knee. There's a satisfactory crunch and I let go pushing him on the floor. I look down at his ugly face as he moans with pain. My foot rests on his hand, a single move and all it will take is a little bit of pressure to expose him to agony.  
" not so bad now are you?" I snicker. He mutters some dark threat about hunting me down later and I laugh. I don't think so sonny boy. My foot goes up and then crashes down on his chest knocking all the breath from his body. He won't be getting up until I'm gone that's for sure.

I turn my attention to Alice and walk towards her, looking down at her. she looks at me with fear, her eyes representing those of a deer caught in the headlight. "make it quick. please" she rasps out and my heart reaches out to her. I reach out my hand, "get up. we need to get you out of here" I say gently. She looks up at my hidden face in disbelief "you mean you're not going to kill me?" she sounds just like a child. "no. why should I?" I say. She slowly reaches up her hand to grasp mine and I pull her up. it's clear that she can't walk without assistance, so I half carry her to my car. I open the door and then lean her against it. "get in" I tell her as i walk to my side.

Ah well no point in being gentle. She's in shock and being nice won't get her in the car and neither will it stop the guy who I notice is starting to stir as he realises that his quarry is getting away. I jam my foot down and reach out with one hand to slam the door shut just as the man shakily pulls himself up. anger flares in his eyes. I smirk as I pull away and leave him staring after the car with a look of dopey surprise on his ugly face. Then I turn my attention to the bedraggled girl sitting in the passenger seat. Her tear-stained face stares back at me, her hairs a mess, her lips are cracked, there are red stains around her mouth, and her face looks terrified. I reach down to turn the heating on and as I do so, I notice a small pool of blood at her feet. Horror fills me as I stare at the congealed mess that now stains my car. Okay. So she's ruined my car. My brand new car. My baby! My…I look at her resting with her eyes closed and keep quiet. I'll save the car rant for later. I stare ahead and continue driving as the silence gets longer and longer and longer.

Alice:

My body slowly unfreezes and warmth returns to my limbs pain shooting across my body as my blood begins to run again. in the warmth I begin to feel my feet again and the pain comes across so sharp I catch my breath as blood leaks out of my foot. I don't make a sound and steal a peak at Bella. I notice her scrutinising me then she looks away and reaches for the heat. She turns it on and then freezes. I follow her eyes to my feet where a nasty red pool has now formed. Her eyes widen in horror then she slowly straightens up and looks at me. I hastily shut my eyes, I really don't feel like explaining anything just now. I sense her take her eyes of me and I slowly peek through my eyelids. She's turned back to drive and she stares right ahead, her hand grips the steering wheel so hard I'm scared that it'll break. The silence in the car is suffocating and it presses down on me from all sides. I can see that Bella feels it too, and although she doesn't take her eyes off the road her face is devoid of emotion and every now and then her jaw clenches. I have to say something because it's clear that Bella isn't. I open my mouth then shut it again. The silence comes back pressing down on me. I shift in my seat.  
"thanks for um…saving me.." I trail off. it sounds pathetic. Something that a girl would say to a guy in those really corny romance movies. The corners of Bella's mouth twitches and she turns to smile at me briefly. "no problem. It's my job to go and save people's lives like the amazing super hero that I am".  
"even if they do have a tendency to destroy my beautiful car "she mutters under her breath. I look at her and grin.  
"no really. Thanks" I say "and sorry for your car. I um...didn't mean it" I add.  
"and like I said no problem. Well the car is a problem but I'll let you off for today. but care to explain HOW you got here? Last time I checked you were supposed to be at my house at 5-ish. Decided to go for a walk did we?"  
"Care to explain why I'm sitting here in a car with you as a driver?" I retort  
"easy. You were gonna be attacked, superhero moi came along, saved ya, fought the bad guy and told you to get in."  
"that's not what I meant. I want to know why you're driving a car in the first place. you do know it's illegal right to drive at 15?"  
"how do you know I'm 15? I could be 21"  
"oh for God's sake. Really?"  
" not really. However, you still haven't answered my question. What the hell are you doing in these parts being chased after some psychopath?"  
I sigh then squirm a bit more to get comfortable I begin.  
"I was coming to your house but on the way I was followed-"  
"followed? By who? "Bella cuts across sharply.  
"by Jacoband this other guy." I look at her and she nods as if she expected that answer. She gestures for me to continue. "I got close to your house but then I decided to keep going because i didn't want them to stalk me to your house and get you in danger too-"  
"wait. You went through all this for me?" she sounds amazed.  
"well sorta-"I cringe uncomfortably as heat rises up my cheeks. This is becoming awkward.  
"Aww that's so sweet. But you shouldn't have done that. if you had come to my house I wouldn't have been in any danger. Believe me. I don't think Victoria would want anyone to get involved." I nod then continue, "So I kept walking with them following and tried to lose them. I took every turn that I could see and pretty soon I realised I was lost. Then I came across a bunch of guys but they all looked drunk so I turned back and picked up another stalker. People sure love stalking me" I smile half-heartedly. "I began running gain and the guy followed me, I got scared so I hit him with my shoes. I threw them both at him and then I managed to get the glass jammed in my foot. I was going to give up but the you came along-"  
" and I rescued you! I'm your hero!" Isabella laughs and despite everything I've been through, I smile.

Isabella:

Alice has been through hell and back, and I dread the moment when the realization of what all she's been through hit's her and the trauma kicks in. I put her at ease, joke with her and try to divert her attention from the fact that her foot is losing blood faster than her body can replace. We need to stop for help and soon, but I cant. At least not until I get the papers into safe hands. Alice has already had her fair share of stalkers, I'm waiting for my one to appear. I glance into the rear-view mirror again checking for any suspicious looking cars. Nothing. The longer the time drags the more my mind feels the urgency. I stamp my foot escalator and force the car to go into fast speed again. If I had a choice I would go slowly, I'm carrying an injured passenger after all, but I don't have that luxury.  
"ISABELLAA!" I brake the car as fast as possible pulling on the handbrake as I do so. The car screeches as it slows down, almost tipping over in my rush to freeze it in its tracks. Behind me and beside me, horns start blaring. "What!" I turn to face her my brain already running with possibilities of urgency. "What's wrong?"  
"S-s-l-low d-d-d-down! You're gonna kill us all!" Alice's face is terrified, her eyes wide open, for some strange reason they remind me of a sheep. Yes a sheep. My brain can't think of anything else to compare her look to besides that of a sheep. "I'm sorry…it's just that I can't. I'm rushed for time. Trust me though, I won't get you killed. Count on it." I smile at her then I slowly get the car hitting seventy miles per hour. I weave in and out amongst the lanes –a risky business but it's not like, I have a choice. I check my rear view mirror again and this time I see it. A black car mirroring my cars movements to perfection. I weave left. The car follows. I turn right. It follows. Fantastic. All that horn blaring must've alerted them. I grit my teeth "Alice. hold on. We're in for a rough ride."  
"You mean it's gonna get worse than it really is!" she shrieks. What is she talking about? This is nothing. I ignore her, right now, I have one goal in mind: escaping alive and delivering the papers where they should be.

I turn the car to the side, entering a side road, I follow it then turn again. In the mirror, I see the black car forcing its way through to get closer. I smile. You want me? Come and get me. I drive full speed into another road and head into the motorway. I double back and then I take a deserted road. I've lost sight of the car. I keep to the shadows until I reach another road. There's traffic but that's no problem. I'm almost there. I weave amongst the cars again breaking the speed limit; I'm driving so fast I don't notice the camera until it too late. I swerve to the side and am stopped short as a police car pulls up beside me. "pull over madam" I obey and park to the side. The policeman comes out and heads to my side of door. "What took you so long?" he says winking at me.  
"it's a pleasure to see you to Joseph" I laugh, relief taking over.  
"right driving licence please." I smirk as I hand it to him. He looks at it and then laughs. "you're twenty one? Seriously."  
"seriously" I confirm  
as he checks my papers ("we need to follow a set protocol. And unfortunately as amazing as you are., even you are no exception to the rules") I hand him the file. "keep it safe. " he nods.  
"no one saw you?"  
"I was followed. Lost them some time ago."  
"how long?"  
"around ten minutes ago" I sigh. Joseph's face turns serious.  
"then you shouldn't be here. go. hurry up. get home safe okay? And give me a call when you arrive, if I don't hear anything in the next two hours I'm calling a full search and alerting Rodolfo" I nod  
"fine I will…by the way. Take care of the cameras will you? I was caught."  
"honestly. The number of times I have to come to save your sorry life…" he begins  
"Yeah whatever….we all know you're a star. By the way tell Rodolfo that he owes me a new car."  
"I will! And ill also tell him that you're still as feisty as ever" he smirks  
"go ahead big head"  
"Big head?! You have got to be kidding me Nitwit!" he laughs and then he looks at me. "you're wasting time. You better get home."  
"yeah I know" I say quietly  
"it's been so long you know….everyone misses you"  
"yeah…I miss them too. A lot" my voice sounds croaky. Uh oh-not a good sign.  
"it's good to see you again tiger. Are You planning on coming back?" he says staring at me intently.  
"maybe" I shrug demurely. "it still stands as before" he nods and then backs away from my car. "take care tiger."  
"aye aye cap'n" I say lightly. I blink back my tears then and grin half-heartedly at him. I lift my hand in a mock salute as I drive away. The papers taken care of, I turn my attention to Alice. I drive much more slowly this time. "Isabella? Who..what just happened?"  
"I got caught by the camera, and was stopped by a cop." She's not satisfied it's clear but she decides not to ask anymore, which I'm immensely grateful for.  
"Where are we going now?" she asks after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. I flash her a smile, "we my dear Alice are going to be going shoe-shopping". Um…well right after I've cleaned up the mess that's called your foot.  
"Really? At this time?" she asks incredulous  
"yup! Now, isn't it fun!"

I stop when we come across a small silent road. I get out the car and open the boot returning with a First-aid kit. "shift to face me." I tell her. she looks at me as if to ask a question but then stops. "and don't look down" I add as I notice her eyes traveling to her foot. too late. She sees the red congealed mess and blanches hastily shutting her eyes. "Now lift up your foot and place it across me. She does so stretching out her left foot towards me and I get to work. I clean the mess that cakes her foot with some water and cotton wool. Then I spray a cold disinfectant all over it. Her left foot's not injured, it's simply grazed and scratched in some places but nothing serious.  
"all done….don't put it back down, put it on the seat" I tell her, as I get to work on her right foot. I clean her foot wiping away all the blood being gentle as she winces with pain each time. Once it's somewhat clean I inspect the damage. it's stopped bleeding but the injuries are deep. There are shards of glass all over her foot. and they're not all big either, some are tiny. I'm scared to pull them out because I know she'll lose more blood. I'm going to have to use an anaesthetic on her foot. There's no way I can do it like this. I inject the anaesthetic into her foot and give it five minutes to work. "Can you feel this?" I ask pinching her toe, she shakes her head. Right. Operation save Alice's foot in action! I reach back into my first aid kit and pull out a pair of tweezers. I position it carefully and grab the biggest shard. I pull it out in one swift motion and place it aside. I look for the next largest and repeat until I've pulled out all the shards that were on the surface. Stage one complete. I inspect her foot again cleaning off more blood. Despite how much I've taken out small glittery particles line her foot glittering as they catch the light. it would look almost pretty were it not for the fact that it was embedded deep into her foot and would cause more damage. I reach back into my kit and pull out a foreign bodies removal cream. I spread a thick layer all over her foot and let it get to work. Slowly, ever so painstakingly slowly the glass pieces begin to surface. I pull out all the relatively big pieces that I can see and then gently wipe it off using drenched cotton wool. There's still more glass in her foot and it's now begun to bleed making it more difficult to see. I slather on another layer of the cream and more glass surface. I wipe off and then repeat. This time no glass appears but her foots bleeding quiet freely all over the towel I have on my lap. I clean her feet, spray a disinfectant and then put some anti-septic cream on. it reduces the blood flow and I wrap her foot tightly in a bandage. I replace my kit back in the boot and then cram the bloody mat into a bag. it's absorbed most of the blood but some has still leaked out onto the car floor, I'll have to clean it later at some point. I get in the car and move into reverse. "all done" I say to Alice. "you can open your eyes now, it went pretty well too" I give her an encouraging smile and tentatively she smiles back. "Thanks Bella" she whispers. "thanks so much"  
"no problem. it's my job" I joke  
"are we going home now?" I look at the exhausted girl, half asleep and nod. "yes. We're going home" and we are…right after I get her some shoes because if I don't she'll have a LOT of explaining to do, and so will I. I stop on the way "be back in a mo." and head into the first shop I see, leaving her in the car with her eyes closed. I grab a pair of black boots that I think she won't mind wearing, pay and hurry back to the car. "What did you get?" she asks opening her eyes. I hand her the bag. "Surpriseee!" I grin at her. "I know it's nothing as nice as the one you lost but I don't have time…I would've got you a much nicer one but…" I trail off. She stares at her boots and her eyes tear up. Wow. They really must be horrible. "I'm sorry!" I gabble. "Here I'll go get you a new one..."  
"-Bella. Stop." I look at her in surprise "and shut the door it's cold" she continues. I slam it shut, taken a back at her authorative tone. "I'm sorry it's not that I don't like it…"~  
"it's that you're used to so much more" I cut in. "I understand". I sound strangely bitter even to my own ears and I cringe inwardly wishing I could take it back, luckily she doesn't seem to notice or if she does, she doesn't acknowledge it.  
"What?!" she exclaims. "Look I love it. Seriously…it's just that I can't believe what you've done for me."  
" I didn't do anything…just bought you a pair of boots" I say awkwardly feeling a bit embarrassed at her gratitude, I mean all I got her is a pair of boots, and it's no Jimmy Choo either. I stare uncomfortably ahead trying to think of something to say to fill the silence, my brain stays silent and at that precise moment my phone rings. I sigh inwardly with relief and pick up. I know it's illegal to talk on the phone and drive but when the captain calls you answer. Especially, when you need to fill in an awkward silence.


	9. Chapter 9

ALICE:

Isabella walks in late, as usual however this time her entrance is different. Usually she saunters in throws in a quick apology and then sits down next to me as if it's absolutely normal to be late in every lesson. today however she opens the door in her normal way and then starts as if she wants to run away, I follow her gaze and see her staring at our supply. I check him over just in case he's got ketchup on his shirt or something . seeing nothing, I look back at Bella who's still glaring at him. Finally Bella slowly drags herself to her seat as if her feet are bringing her here of their own accord and sinks down as if she wants to be invisible. I raise my eyebrow at her (a habit I've picked off her) and to my amusement she blushes.

For the next hour she keeps on squirming in her seat, shifting around, staring at the ceiling, ducking her head, biting her lip-in short she looks agitated, as if she'd be anywhere but here. even stranger still she keeps staring at the supply teacher and when he looks at her she looks down or scrawls furiously in her book all the while blushing. The lesson drags and Bella remains unusually quiet. Then I notice her eyes widen slightly and following her gaze I see the supply teacher running a hand through his hair in exasperation as he explains yet again how each chromosome is unique. I prod her sharply and she blushes. Again. And then it kicks in. of course. I grin at her.  
"you like him don't you?" a look of horror crosses her face and her blush intensifies. She opens her mouth and then closes it again.  
"um no! course not!" I look at her  
"Okay okay. Fine. No need to look at me like that….yes I do. Not a lot though A little bit. Oh God, Why's he so hot?!". Oh yuck.  
"Bella! He looks like he's 24. Isn't that a bit old?"  
"he's 28 actually" she says immediately. i gawp at her.  
"even worse! He's TWELVE years older than you! oh gross. You have very bad taste you know?"  
"so everyone keeps saying." She rolls her eyes. I shake my head. "can we change the topic now?". I laugh.  
"okay….tell me about last night." She looks around nervously and then lowers her voice as if she's about to reveal a big secret. I wait in anticipation  
"not here. and not now" that's it? talk about killing suspense.  
"then when? I want to know!" I whine  
"later….another time. When you're ready to know"  
"I'm ready now!"  
"I know but I can't tell you. yesterday was a mistake. Whatever happened just forget it okay?" I stare at her in disbelief. She wants me to forget everything?  
"are you serious?! After everything that happened last night you want me to forget? You want me to forget the man, to forget the fact that I was stalked?"  
"look I know it's difficult but its better if you do" she pleads  
"Bella I cant. I can't just forget everything. I can forget the fact that you know weird people, that you can get away with breaking the law. I nearly died for God's sake!"  
"I know. Okay. I know. Look I screwed up. I shouldn't have picked you up in the car, I mean I should've saved you but not in car , I shouldn't have taken you through hell and back either. You could've died and I'm sorry but there's nothing I can tell you. there's nothing to tell". I look at her bewildered. I can't believe that she wants to forget. How can I?  
"fine. At least tell me this. Who are you?" she looks at me for a long time. "a human." she says softly. I feel like killing her. seriously. Of course, she's human. She's not a Martian is she? I want to reach across and shake her until she tells me. and as if she can read my thoughts, she reaches across and squeezes my hand. "Ali, I'll tell you. I swear. One day I will. When the time is right and when I'm not as confused as I am right now. I will tell you. I swear it." I look at her, tying to see if she's lying but her face looks sincere. I believe her besides she keeps her promises. "you better tell me" I say trying to keep my voice light even though disappointment clouds it. she laughs "I will gorgeous". A smile tugs my mouth. How does she always get her way? Suddenly she ducks her head and flips open the textbook on a random page. I glance at her confused and she blushes. I look up as a shadow falls over our table and I hastily convert a laugh into cough. Bella's crush looks down on us.  
"alright ladies? Need any help?" I shoot a sidelong glance at Bella who stares at her table. no help from her then.  
"um no I think we're okay" he looks down at us and then he smirks as he reaches over and straightens Bella's book. She'd put it upside down. Groan.  
"either you're incredibly talented and can read upside down with ease or you aren't doing the work." he says his face looking very amused.  
"I can read upside down." she says smiling, looking up at him.  
"and through the pages too?" he enquires turning the pages on the correct page.  
"um I thought we were were doing that page." he sighs.  
"are you always like this or just today?" Bella looks at him confused.  
"like what?"  
"do you always turn to the wrong page, stare at the ceiling or fidget, and read upside down or are you simply distracted today?" _looks like Bella wasn't the only one analysing someone then. _I grin. And then realise that I probably look like an idiot and wipe it off before anybody notices.  
"j-j-just today" she stammers.  
"and what is it that you find so distracting that you seem incapable of focusing in class?" Bella's face takes on a tortured look as she peeks up at him. I get the distinct feeling that she wants to reach across and yell :it's you! you're distracting! Why are you so attractive?!. I watch Bella carefully, as she blushes yet again and then looks down not answering his question. He sighs as he glares at her.  
" you weren't listening at all were you?"  
"uh…a little bit" Bella's hand goes to her neck as she leans forward. And then to my amusement she bites her lip! I keep a straight face and try not to giggle as across the room Jessica lifts up her hands to form a heart.  
"do you just hate maths or science as well? Because you seem zoned out in both" he says more quietly  
"um…I like science. It's better than maths at any rate"  
" you know I never really liked maths either when I was at school. I used to hate it until I studied it in college. It was more interesting and funnily enough I ended up studying maths and science at University"  
"I don't see myself doing the same sir" Bella declares laughing. Oh God, she's flirting.  
"You'd be surprised the number of people who say that and then go onto study what they previously used to hate" he tells her. she shrugs non-chalantly  
"still. maths isn't for me"  
"really? So what are you planning to do in the future?"  
"um I'm not sure…maybe literature or law or something that's interesting"  
"how about forensics?"  
"why not?"  
"you're going to need good grades in science for that. Especially biology, speaking of which, you should be doing now" he winks at us then goes to another kid. A blush creeps up Bella's face.  
"love is In the air!" I sing. Bella glares at me and then at Jessica who points at sir, then at Bella and then forms a heart. She catches my eye and laughs.  
"it's not fair. I hate both of you!" she says blushing.

ISABELLA:

Omg he winked. he winked. at me! he winked! my brain is practically dancing for joy, and my heart is so happy its pumping out bucket loads of blood at ten times the normal rate. all of a sudden, I feel suffocating hot. why are men my weakest point? I hate them. I stare at foxy as he sits at the computer, his brow furrowed as he stares at the screen. he looks so cute! as if he can hear that thought, he looks up. I hastily look down at my book, which is full of random facts about physics rather than biology. Again.

"sooooooooo" Tanya begins grinning at me as we walk outside for break. "Hertz was in science today as well. How did it go?" before I can answer Jessica cuts in.  
"aww you should've seen her! she was flirting!"  
"Shut up Jamie! I was NOT flirting." and I wasn't.  
"she was!" Alice's voice joins in " it was hilarious!"  
"bet it was….you should've seen her in maths. She was trying out every rule I the book!" what book?  
"wait. He was there In her maths class?" enquires Jessica  
"yes….why?"  
"and then he was in our science class…." Jessica's brain whirs  
"and both teachers were absent.,. This can only mean one thing" Jessica looks at Jigisha. And then turns to us. Help.  
"ITS MEANT TO BE! ITS FATED! Omg. This is sooo cute…they're star crossed LOVERS!" burst out Jessica excitedly. Oh no. .noooo!  
"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" Jessica laments "Deny thy father and refuse thy name; I mean your profession. Or your age. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love"  
"guys. Shut up!"  
"'Tis but thy age that is my enemy:, Thou art thyself, though not to old, What's age?" Tanya joins in "It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part, Belonging to a man. O be some other age!-  
"What's in an age? It's just a number. Oh Romeo doff thy age-" Alice adds  
"and for thy age, which is no part of thee….take all myself" finishes Jigisha clutching a hand to her heart and sighing. Then they all break down in hysterics. I stare at them in amazement-I can't believe that they just recited the entire Romeo and Juliet verse. (not all of it but still!) Out loud. To me.  
"Hilarious guys. Hilarious. Okay can you all stop laughing now?" they all laugh harder  
"honestly! Cut the crap okay? Fine I find him hot, yes I find older men attractive but so what! it's not like I'm marrying him!" they all clutch their sides, breaking into occasional giggles.  
"awww poor Bella" says Tanya putting an arm around me "what a tragedy" tragedy? "she's lost. She's so confused. She hates them and yet she's drawn to them too." she continues mournfully "what can she do? Poor girl. She's a victim to her own desires—"  
"ENOUGH!" I snap. "not funny okay. Jokes over." Alice giggles and then the floodgates open. I leave them to it and walk storm away. Why do I hang out with them I- I look up. Victoria stares at me with contempt.

"I see you're begining to hang out with that pathetic drowned rat again." I arch my eyebrow  
"Alice honey. Multi billionaire. Life certainly favours her-talking of which I have business to talk"  
"I was wondering when we'd cut to the chase. As usual you don't fail to disappoint." I say icily. She laughs  
"Bella. Bella. Will you never stop hating me? why can't we make peace you and I? just like In the olden days?"  
"you said you have business to talk. Is this it?" I sneer. Her face hardens.  
"no. my business is this. You're interfering" I raise my eyebrow  
"please…. enlighten me."  
" Alice. she's not yours. She's mine."  
"I never claimed her"  
"no you didn't. but you're interfering. You're breaking the rule"  
"oh please. You've been saying I'm interfering for the past ten minutes. Do you care to state How?". Her nostrils flare as she glares at me in anger.  
"darling you do know that the only thing that's stopping me from killing you is the truce.?" I grin at her  
"keep your threats and insults for later when I have time to waste. Now how am I interfering?"  
"You picked her up. in your car. I don't think Rodolfo is going to be too happy"  
"firstly Rodolfo can't do anything to me. secondly what I do is my business not yours."  
"I agree. Almost. Except for the tiny fact that you injured one of mine. And you stole my possession from him. I had her and then you came along". I stare at her in disgust. Possession? And who the hell is she talking about? "one of hers? the only butt I kicked was that psychopath-oh God. No. no. it can't be. No wonder she's mad. Except…he deserved it. Just like she deserves it.  
"he deserved all he got. He's lucky actually. And get one thing straight. Alice is not a possession and she ain't yours either."  
"he might've deserved all he got. But Alice also deserves all she's gonna get too. you've made things worse for her super girl."  
"Alice isn't going to get anything. Least of all from you" I state  
"you're playing with fire girl.… she's not worth it. leave her to me." is she crazy? Oh I forgot. of course she is.  
"hell no."  
"you're choice….by the way it might interest you to know that Jacob 's back. And funnily enough you're his top priority" I keep my face straight. lock my emotions and portray a stone image.  
"I see. The two cronies. Sweet. well make sure you tell him I said hi the next time you see him"  
"I see him tonight"  
"in that case you can pass my message on to him quicker. Talking of which, have you bagged him yet or is he still avoiding you like the plague?" her eyes flash like fire. I smirk. Oh yeah. Hit it where it hurts! Mehehehhe. Talk about rubbing salt in the wound  
"actually yes I have. he kissed me." She smirks anticipating my reaction. I stare back at her. Well. That escalated quickly.  
"how romantic. Although I doubt it'll last" I say finally  
"jealous already are we?" her perfect teeth bare in a grin.  
"Jealous? Of you? Oh please" I snort. "oh well. I wish you luck." I flash her a smile and turn to go back to my group. Except that, no body's there besides Alice. I walk hurriedly over to her and Victoria falls in step beside me.  
"where you going?"  
"I'm going to say hi to Alice"  
"Alice did the bell go?" she nods keeping her eyes on Victoria. "oh by the way….Victoria wants to say Hi". I turn to Victoria  
"you can go now. You've said your hi". Victoria ignores me and keeps her eyes fastened on Alice.  
"so. Alice." she purrs. "I see you've let an outsider in." sheer desperation shows on Alice's face as she flicks her eyes to me. she backs away from Victoria slowly, as if she's a predator who's about to attack. "no. I didn't"  
"oh please. Don't lie to me. I know you did. I was wondering why the payments had stopped, of course I should've realised that superhero can't help but to butt in."  
"you're sick you know that chev?" I cut in. Victoria's gaze flicks to me.  
"why thank you." she says inclining her head. "but that flattery still won't save her" she jerks a thumb at Alice who stands mournfully at the side. Ice washes through me.  
"no, it won't. But I'll tell you what will. Me." Victoria's eyes widen slightly before regaining her unruffled composure  
"you're willing to risk your life for this one?" she reaches across and grabs a fistful of Alice's hair almost lifting her off her feet. I look at Victoria. Challenging her to go further. She smiles and deliberately twist her hand. Alice gasps in pain. I reach across and my hand slams on the bottom of her ribcage. She gasps out as the breath is knocked form her body.  
"let go of her. now" my voice cuts across sharply. Victoria looks at me and smiles as she releases Alice.  
"and for your information. Yes I am willing to risk my life for this one as you say."  
"fine. We'll fight it out. Fair?"  
"fair" I snap.  
"Me and my cronie against you two."  
"two against one. Hardly fair" I say  
"who said its two against one? You two are on the same side therefore its two against two. Very fair I think". I stare at her. meet her eyes checking for weaknesses. She meets mine and holds it. it's a risky choice she's forced me into and she knows it.  
"fine" I spit out. She holds out her hand. "deal?" I look down on her hand like it's some sort of thing, and leave it there. "deal". I turn to Alice "come on" and walk away leaving Victoria standing. Her laughter reaches me. "it's good to talk to you again Bella"  
"I wish I could say the same for you" I call back.


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA

Alice is losing weight. I'm certain of it now and she always looks terrified, she flinches when anyone passes by her, her eyes constantly have that terrified look. I need to talk to her but when? Chevon's always there and although it seems as if Chevon and Alice are best friends I want to know what's going on, even if he won't tell me, I need to talk to Alice. there's something disastrously wrong, we all agree on it, but how to talk to her? Ash says it's better to leave Alice be, if she has anything to tell shell tell, Jigisha thinks it's better to let Chevon deal with it although we all agree that Chevon's not the best option. I know what to do but Alice doesn't like me; will she even want to talk to me after what I say about Chevon? Maybe I was wrong, maybe Chevon has changed her ways, she's been heck a lot nicer to everyone but I don't trust her. She reminds me of a snake, still one second, deadly the next.

I have a science with Alice today, the one lesson that Chevon's not in, I must talk to her, most likely this'll be the only opportunity I'll get without Chevon breathing down Alice's back.


	11. Chapter 11

ALICE:

I watch her walk away and consider walking after her when Tanya puts a hand on my arm "leave her. she'll come when she feels like it". I watch her go and then I see Victoria heading in the exact opposite way of Bella's. Tanya sees her too as does everyone else. Bella keeps walking oblivious and then crashes into her. Besides me Tanya gulps. Then to my amazement for the first time, I see Bella and Victoria begin talking. We can't hear what they're saying but they don't look mad at each other, in fact, to my amazement, I see Victoria laughing. I turn to Tanya enquiringly. She shrugs. "I thought she hated her!"  
"so did I" I nod. We watch them talk and the bell goes for end of break. they remain talking oblivious to everyone rushing past to get to class. soon only a few people remain. "girl. I got Ms. Brown next. She'll kill me if I'm late" Tanya moans.  
"why don't you go then?"  
"you sure?"  
"yeah I'm sure. I got IT with Bella next anyway. you can all go. "  
"tell Bella we waited but…you know" I nod. "I will"

I watch them go and then then head to a low wall. I sit down and wait for them to finfish. No sooner am I seated then Bella heads towards me. I watch as Victoria falls in step beside her and fear clutches at me. Why is she coming here? Bella reaches me first.  
"Victoria wants to say hi" she spits out. I don't reply. I simply stare at the girl who looks at me as if I'm some kind of thing she wants to dissect. Bella turns to her.  
"You can go now. You've said your hi" she glares at Victoria who ignores her keeping her eyes on me. My insides turn to jelly.  
""so. Alice." She reminds me of a predator purring on each word "I see you've let an outsider in." "no. I didn't" I say  
"oh please." She wafts one elegant hand at me " Don't lie to me. I know you did. I was wondering why the payments had stopped, of course I should've realised that superhero can't help but to butt in."  
"you're sick you know that chev?" Bella snarls  
"why thank you." she says smiling "but that flattery still won't save her" she jerks a thumb at me, as if I'm an object.  
"no, it won't. But I'll tell you what will. Me." Bella's voice takes on that scarily clam, sharp, brittle quality I had heard the night before. Victoria eyes widen slightly and for a second she looks unsure of herself and then her face twists back to normal.  
"you're willing to risk your life for this one?" she smirks looking at me. Her hand reaches out and before I can move back she grasps my hair and pulls. The pains torturous. It feels like my hair is being pulled out of my roots. I look at Bella wishing her to do something. The pain clouds my mind blocking my ability to think. Bella looks at me and then looks at Victoria her eyes locking in an unspoken challenge. Victoria twists her hand and my hair feels as if its tearing out of my scalp. An involuntary gasp escaped my mouth. Suddenly I see Bella's hand flying out and making contact with Victoria's rib.  
"get away from her" Bella's voice laced with ice barks out. Victoria stumbles and then loosens her hand stepping away from me and rubbing her hand on her skirt as though she's touched something disgusting.  
"and for your information. Yes I am willing to risk my life for this one as you say." She continues  
"fine. We'll fight it out. Fair?" Victoria calmly responds  
"fair" Bella growls  
"Me and my cronie against you two."  
"two against one. Hardly fair" muses Bella  
"who said its two against one? You two are on the same side therefore its two against two. Very fair I think". They stare at each other for a long moment and I wonder what Bella's thinking.  
"fine" she states finally  
Victoria holds out her hand.  
"deal?" Bella regards her hand with contempt. "deal". She says once Victoria's lowered her hand "come on" she turns to me. As we walk away Her laughter reaches us. "it's good to talk to you again Bella"  
"I wish I could say the same for you" she calls back. She falls silent and continues walking with her head bent. Its unnerving, the un-characteristic silence.  
"Bella" I say hesitantly. She sighs and then looks at me. "yes?"  
"what does she mean….fight it out?"  
"she's being a total witch as always. Basically whoever wins gets their way."  
"whoever wins…meaning?"  
"we fight. I win I get my way. She wins she gets her way"  
"and what's her way?"  
"I have no idea" she smiles wanly. I get the impression she's lying. She does know, but she doesn't want to tell me. My mind drifts back to the meeting they were having before, and a sudden queasiness overtakes me. What exactly is the price?  
"Bella" I say again  
"yeah?"  
"do you think you can win?". She laughs and it's a strange laugh that comes from her mouth. Its empty. It's not her normally infectious laugh.  
"maybe. Depends who her cronie is….but I've got a fair chance" she adds quickly. A horrible feeling settles in my gut. It's not just a fight they're having. It's a duel. A fight until the end. I can't let her do this.  
"Bella!" I say urgently "don't do this. Please. Back out."  
"she'll win then" Bella states quietly  
"I know. I know. But it can't be that bad." Isabella stares at me. "you don't know her ali. She's heartless." I gulp but I've made up my mind. I refuse to let Bella get drawn in. what if she dies? It's an irrational fear but that thought haunts my mind. While I refuse to think of that possibility it keeps coming back and each time it does, my fear increases.

"I know she is. But you can't. Don't do it Bella. Please don't. if you love me, you won't do that." Bella looks at me and for a moment, just for a moment her face looks pained and her eyes shine brightly, too brightly and it takes me a while to realise that they're shining with unshed tears.  
"you remind me of someone I used to know" she says softly and then she shakes her head and when she looks at me again the tears are gone and so is the pain. Maybe I imagined it.  
"ali. Trust me okay. It's all gonna be okay. Victoria can't do anything" I look at her and she meets my gaze. Who is she kidding? She just said a moment ago that Victoria's ruthless!  
"trust me" she says again. "I won't let anything happen to you. Okay?" I look at her and her eyes look so intense full of unexplained emotion. "Okay" I whisper dazed.  
"okay! We got it, and we are gonna be in deep trouble. Very deep trouble" she says linking her arm through mine and half dragging half pushing me towards our next lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

ISABELLA

The bell rings and it's a sudden sound that jolts me. Alice looks at me in understanding while Tanya stares at me with one eyebrow arched. I shrug at her and mouth "volcano". Her eyes wide and then she splutters with laughter. I don't understand what's so funny about saying volcano or in other words "Periods". But it's an amazing excuse that works each time. Had a fight? No problem. Periods. Depressed? Periods. Cravings? Periods. In trouble with the teachers? Periods. Urge to run around naked? Periods. Blew up a school? No biggie. Periods. See? Fool proof. And of course, it's a golden ticket if you want to go to the toilet just for the case of it.

I walk home with Tanya and Jessica giggling behind me about Foxy. Not that I care. I'm more concerned about staying alive and keeping someone else alive at the same time. I wonder briefly if Alice is still at the bus stop and then thoughts of Victoria and her cronie crowd my mind. I'm fighting a losing battle. It's clearly two against one and Victoria knows it as well as I do but for once, she's got the better of me. Ah well. you win some, you lose some I guess. Arrghh. I hate Victoria. Actually I hate Jacob . I hate him the most. Just because I'm gone doesn't mean he had to hook up with her. Wait. Why do I care? I hate him. I want to kill him. Just why? Why her? I HATE Jacob . I hate Jacob . I don't care about….uughhh. just why?! So much for being different-  
-"Bella? Ain't you gonna say bye?" huh? I look up to see Tanya and Jessica staring at me. Oh. Right. This is where they both go.  
"sorry. It's just…I was thinking…"  
"about Foxy?" squeals Jessica. I roll my eyes  
"no. about you." I wink at her. She grins  
"I'll leave my bedroom window open tonight honey" she says winking.  
"EUGH! Guys cut it out!" shrieks Tanya. Jessica looks at me. And then we burst out laughing  
"why? Feeling lonely?" Jessica smirks  
"Eugh! Not all of us are les you know" she grins  
"oh no you didn't."  
"oh yes I did"  
"oh no you didn't-"  
"oh yes she did! Now do you want a hug or don't you?" I cut in. Tanya leans forward and hugs me and then backs off for Jessica who hugs me and then whispers loudly "remember the window. And don't invite Tanya!". I laugh and then Jessica shrieks as Tanya launches herself on top of us and drags us down in a tangle of arms and legs. "What the hell dudette!" yells Jessica. Cringe. I untangle myself and stand up ignoring the stares that we're receiving and waving bye to the two idiots, head home.

I bury my face in my coat In an attempt to protect it from the wind, which as though seeing my actions whips across my face harder. I pull on my gloves and shove my hands in my pocket and the minute I do so my phone begins ringing. I curse involuntarily and then contemplate picking it up. Just when I've made up my mind, it stops ringing. Ah well. I'll call back later when- it begins ringing again. Damn you. I don't care WHO you are caller but you should know better than to call me when I'm in the damn streets! I fish around in my bag shoving things aside until my hand closes around it.  
"hello?" I snap. Unfair I know but I'm the one freezing my butt of in the cold.  
"Bella? Hey. Um you okay?" Alice's voice pipes through  
"oh yeah totally. Except for the fact that I'm a frozen icicle and I think I need to buy ski's I'm fine"  
"um…okay. Well I was thinking if….do you want to come over at mines for a sleepover…tomorrow?" what? Are you kidding? I would get thrown out after the first 10 minutes!  
"I don't think my parents….will let me?" a lie but seriously. I don't want to embarrass myself. Besides Tanya and the girls wouldn't like it. They 're not too happy with Alice hanging around me all the time so this would just make it worse.  
"I'll get dad to talk to them. Please? It'll be fun" wheedles Alice  
"um I don't know…I don't think I can…"  
"we can grab some popcorn and watch harry potter." Ahh…lemme think  
"and we can I don't know….go for a swim?" swimming?  
"we can listen to music"  
"you know music is a no-no."  
"yeah which is why you're always listening to Britney spears and Justin bieber and Rihanna…"  
"okay okay. But still….."  
"we can listen to MJ!" she add slyly. Ah. Right. Hmmm. I'm sure I can persuade my mum.  
"and you can watch him as well. All those concert ones" OMG! THE GOLD PANTS!  
"hell yes!" I shriek. Oops. Apparently my parents won't let me.  
"if you can get you're dad to talk to my parents that is…" I add quickly.  
"okay…ill get him to speak to them for you. Um so is tomorrow okay?" tomorrow? What's tomorrow? Thursday? Do I need to do anything on Thursday? Lemme think…French? Done. Socio? Done….history? done. NO! not done!  
"nope. Sorry no can-do. I got history to finish."  
"next Friday?" why not?  
"sure."  
"great! We are gonna have fun!" yup we are. And then Tanya will have my blood for leaving her out. And so will Jessica. And so will Jigisha. And I don't know what Victoria will do next either. And Johnny. Oh boy. I'll be dead before the weeks out. How exciting.  
"are you home yet?" Ali's voice cuts in. she still on the phone?  
"nope. Nearly there. And by the way….Tanya and Jessica are les."  
"what?!" I wince and hold the phone away from my ear as the shriek comes through. "yeah" I say tentatively pacing the phone against my ear again. " Tanya is seeing Jessica tonight"  
"stop lying!"  
"okay they're not. I joking but that's what they said. So you should stay away from them because you'll be next." Mwahahahha! I'm sooo mean. Not that it's my fault. I blame my periods.  
"you little liar! Watch when I tell them" I grin widely and then cut the phone. A second later it rings again.  
"Isabella ja'afar. You ever cut the phone on me again and I will personally-  
"dissect my body and scatter it to the four winds?"  
"exactly."  
"gee I'm scared miss. please don't dissect me!" I whine  
"why are you pacing the street randomly instead of going home?" I what?! How does she know?  
"how do you know you freak?!"  
"because I'm psychic. And stop smiling." I kill the smile instantly.  
"I'm not smiling."  
"you were before. And you're also wondering how I know. And now you're smiling again! I told you to stop smiling!"  
"shut up ali! And for your information I is not smiling."  
"liar. And since when did you revert to cavemen times?"  
"excuse me? I is not a caveman. Or a cave girl."  
"Illiterate human"  
"will you stop insulting me and stick ure head in the toilet?"  
"My heads too big to fit in the toilet"  
"well get a shovel or something…" I hang up quickly before she can insult me again and attempt to stick my phone in my bag with one hand, which ultimately fails. It clatters to the floor and I curse staring down at it in case it blows up. It doesn't. I bend down to pick it up and the minute my hands almost touch the phone, another hand picks it up. I straighten up and stare at the person standing before me in shock. Jacob . "Isabella ja'afar. You're phone" I stare at him. How does he know my name? as far as I'm concerned, he's always called me Bella or tiger. he never used to know my proper name. how strange. I reach out and take the phone from him in silence and lift my gaze to meet his. I stare at him, looking for a spark of recognition. None. He scrutinises me and his eyes harden becoming cold and terrifying. I gulp silently and take a step back.  
"so. You're the infamous Isabella. Not much of a target are you?" what? I look up at him and a sudden movement catches my eye. I turn my head sharply and see Victoria coming towards us.  
"ah. I see. You've finally got you're selves acquainted" she says smiling slightly. What's she talking about? We already know each other. Or rather we did. He doesn't seem to recognise me anymore. I look at him again looking for the faintest sign of confusion. None. He doesn't recognise me. At all. Victoria's played her card well.  
"I would love to stay back and talk guys but as it is I'm rushed for time. Either way it was a pleasure to meet you Mr Black" I stare at him as confusion marks his face and then for a fleeting second his face looks haunted and then it's gone replaced by that blank almost expressionless look. He doesn't know me. Not anymore.  
"the pleasure was all mine" he says staring at me "although not for long. We'll meet again miss. Ja'afar. Soon" his eyes burn with deep hatred and I take a step back. I side step them and walk my way feeling his eyes boring into me. What has she done to him? Why doesn't he recognise me? I admit. It's been long. About a year or more but still. I haven't changed that much have I? so why doesn't he recognise me? And what does he mean by soon? And "not for long"? I fear for his sanity now. Some time ago it was me being reckless and him being responsible and thoughtful. What's happened to him now? I let myself in to a deserted house. Where is everyone? I head to the living room where a note lies on the coffee table. _You're late. We've gone to your aunty jasmine's house for a 's invited us for dinner. We'll be back at 12. There's food in the fridge. Don't stay up too late. Take care. Dad. _Typical. Leaving me all by my lonesome self while they party. Ah well. it means I can watch pirates of the Caribbean again and again with no interruptions. How I love jack sparrow. He's just so awesome. Too bad, he's fictional. Disappointing actually. If only JacobDepp were that recklessly heroically amazing. But no. It's astonishing how JacobDepp can make jack sparrow so attractive and yet he himself is as about as attractive as a slug. When I grow up I will be a pirate. And ill kidnap jack sparrow too and make him MINE! Mwahahhahhahahhahahah. I switch on pirates of the Caribbean: dead man's chest but my hearts not in it. Johnny's words go around and around like bees in my head until It begins to ache. I stare at the flickering screen and then just as I begin to focus the phone rings.  
"what?! I'm trying to watch a movie, and I'm just getting to the best bit!-"  
"Bella? listen to me okay." oops. so it's not Tanya who's calling me. I'm dead.  
"Rodolfo?" I squeak.  
"stop talking and listen. I don't have time. Get outside. Take your car and leave. Go to central London. Outside Harrods, two men will meet you. Listen to them and go wherever they take you. Understood?" he breathes out slowly and my heart begins hammering its way out. what the hell is going on?  
"what? why?"  
"you're not safe any longer. You must get out. Leave the house."  
"what? I-I- I'm….what's happening?!" he doesn't reply. the silence is unnerving.  
"Rodolfo?!" I shriek "talk to me! Please!"  
"Bella! Get out! Now! Are you listening to me? Leave everything and just move!" he hisses back. I run to my room and grab my keys, pulling on my long trench coat. There's no time to pull on my scarf or abbayah. Clutching the phone to my ear and key and purse in the other, I head outside.  
"okay! Okay. I'm going! I'm outside." No reply. I press down on the accelerator, clutching the phone to my ear with one hand.  
"Rodolfo? Rodolfo?!" there's a hushed conversation and then a noise like someone's being hit cuts through the phone. Rodolfo swears extremely colourfully and a split second later a bullet's fired.  
"Rodoloffooo! Speak to me! Where are you?"  
"I'm okay. Just go. Do as I say. Don't talk to anybody until you get to Harrods understood? No one-" his voice is cut off as another punch is thrown then the voices and sounds become fainter but I can hear enough to know that there's a fight. A series of guns begin firing and an agonising scream fills the air. I brake the car ignoring the horns. "Rodolfo!" I howl. No reply. And then a voice speaks.  
"hello Aliyah Raydan. Or should I say….Bond?" I freeze and then I switch off the phone. I continue driving but instead of heading to central London, I turn and head into a small park. I get out quickly and smash the phone as hard as I can. I quickly pick it up and run towards the duck pond that's located in the corner and hurl it in. running to my car I jump in and double back weaving in at out of traffic while the speed slowly inches to 120. I leave my car unattended 5 minutes away from Harrods and run the rest of the way searching for the two men. There's no one there. I scan the area looking for anyone that might seem to be heading towards me but see no one. I don't have anything to go by either. No description, no image, nothing. I look frantically left and right and spot a group of men in suits coming towards me. definitely not the right ones since my instincts are screaming in fear. I melt into the shadows and as I do so they quicken their pace. They're coming for me. I turn and run, dodging people and head into an alleyway off the main streets where another man in a suit waits. He hasn't seen me yet, he's staring at his phone and I take that opportunity to back track in another direction. I walk quickly with my head down feeling exposed without my scarf and abbayah, taking any turn that comes until I come to the embankment. It's a wrong choice. The areas open and even as I watch more uniformed men melt out the shadows. I run and they give chase matching my every turn. my breath comes out in ragged gasps as I stumble into another deserted road. Immediately a uniformed man appears and behind him two more.  
"don't run sweetheart. we mean to help" I stare at him watching them advance soundlessly and then both men behind him suddenly crumple. They don't make a sound as they fall. I move my eyes back to the remaining one. "now where is it?"  
"Where's what?" my voice comes out sounding conveniently panicked.  
"You don't know?" he inquires in a dangerously quiet voice. I gulp. Oops. So that didn't work.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"maybe this will help to remem-" his eyes widen as he stares at me for a second and then his grip on the gun loosens and he slumps on the floor. Now there's only me left. I prise his gun of him while My eyes scan the area looking for movement. Two shadows appear in front of me armed with freaking _machine guns_. Two against one. And machine guns against a normal gun. Jeez, talk about an unfair fight.  
"put the gun down. Come with us" well how unexpected.  
"I don't know you."  
"your concern shouldn't be whether or not you know us. It should be whether or not you'll live. It's our job to keep you alive."  
"we need to leave. There are more of them coming" the second one speaks. They're both in their mid-twenties and they're both quiet muscly. one of them is blonde, the other has light brown hair. Against my better judgment I walk up to them, but I keep the gun out just in case. They walk behind me guiding me into parts of London I have never seen before. "where are we going?" I ask finally  
"you'll see"  
we reach a car. It's not a flashy car. It's a Vauxhall. One of the older generation.  
"Nathan. You take the back. Ill drive. If anything happens, you know what to do." Nathan (the one with brown eyes and brown hair) nods and opens the door for me. I get inside. If these are the right men, which I think they are, then Rodolfo would've been proud of how obedient I'm being. Rodolfo. Oh my god. Rodolfo.  
"where's Rodolfo? I mean…how is he?" Nathan looks at me uneasily and then at the other guy. He looks at us in the rear-view mirror and looks away. A horrible feeling creeps up my spine. "tell me!" I demand. "where is he?!"  
"we don't know. He told us to meet you but then the attack came so we had to split. He told us to go and to leave him saying your safety was far more important. We came as soon as we could but not soon enough it seems. By the time we came here there were agents everywhere. And you're not an easy person to track either."  
"agents? Which agents?"  
"we don't know. It's not our job to know things. Our job is to defend." He's so annoying.  
half an hour later…or is it a few hours later I wake up in someone's arms. I gulp and check cautiously for gags or knots. Finding all my limbs intact, I lock up to see Nathan staring down at me.  
"you're awake. At last. Nearly snored the car down."  
"I do not snore!" I cry indignantly kicking my legs. "and you can put me down now" I add. He stares at me in amusement and then lowers me on to the floor. "slept well did we?" smirks bodyguard blond. "yes. Very well. thank you for asking" I say crisply. This causes him to smirk wider. I look through my half shut eyes at the road before me. A building looms in the distance. A building I know only too well. headquarters. Why have they brought me here? I could've got here myself. Typical Rodolfo. I walk to the reception when BG blond grabs my arm. "this way". He leads me into A&E. my throat constricts and suddenly I'm running. Nathan starts running behind me but makes no effort to catch me or restrain me. "Rodolfo!" I yell "Rodolfo!" there's no answer. I rush past room after room until BG blond stops me. "room 60". Room 60. Extreme emergencies only. Oh God. No. I run up the stairs my lungs begging for air. 53….55….57…..58…59….61…where's 60? I look to my right…63. What? and then I see it. At the far end room 60. I run at the door and launch myself at it just as Nathan tries to stop me "no—don't".  
"Rodolfo!" I shriek running to the operating bed. A shrouded figure lies deathly still. "Rodolfo?" I whimper plaintively. The figure doesn't move. I carefully peel back the sheet afraid to look. His face is the same as always. Still handsome. Except it's so pale. And so pained. I push the hair back from his damp forehead, my cold hand burning against his head. He's got a fever. That means that he's not dead. Yet. "Rodolfo?" I whisper his name again shaking him gently. His eyes fly open as he stares at me. "Bella?" he looks at me, uncomprehending. "it's me. It's really me." My vice chokes up. "what's happened to you werewolf?" he places his hand on mine trapping it as it lies on his face.  
"I'm okay. Nothing's happened to me." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. He's lying. I pull back the sheet fully to expose 3 bullet holes in his shirt and an injection stuck on his hand, blue liquid entering his body. Operation Reverse. Tears prick my eyes as I stare at him. "why?" I whisper clutching his hand.  
"they would have got you otherwise" he lifts up his hand to move a strand of my hair back from my face.  
"you're crazy. You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't worth it. I'm not worth it." I say quietly.  
"no." he stares at me fierce and unblinking. "you are worth it. You're worth more than you know. And you better believe it".  
"you…you idiot! You..I...you nearly died!" I choke out, then I can't help it and I collapse on top of him, as ,my throat decides that now's the time to clog up. He puts an arm around me and murmurs something I can't catch.  
"I thought…I heard the shots…..I've been so worried!" I gasp out.  
"I know….but I'm fine….I'm okay. I was terrified you wouldn't make it out.." he sounds pained.  
"I'm Bella mate…of course I'd make it out" I say lightly trying to smile. it fails, and I end up crying even more. he moves my hair back from my face again, his hand lingering near my face for a few seconds before reaching to hold my hand.  
"yes, you're Bella" he says finally. If he weren't strapped onto a hospital bed, he would've made me laugh but as it is, there's no point in laughing now. I nearly lost him. I thought I'd never see him again. And yet here he is. Safe. And alive. Eventually I pull back wiping my snot and tears on my sleeve. Pretty disgusting I admit but…well I haven't got a tissue. And it's better for me to wipe it somewhere than have some pretty unattractive things dangling from my nose. "I got to go" my voice sounds croaky after all that crying.  
"I know. you're safe now. We've debugged you're house. It won't show up on anyone's radar anymore. All the phones and laptops are corrected. The risk was if you stayed. They were tracking your phone" . I had known all along that they would. Except I hadn't done anything about it. And now because of it, Rodolfo lay in front of me, on the brink of death.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I should've disabled the tracker, had the identity code altered...but...it's all my fault!" I burst out. Rodolfo looks at me worriedly, and reaching out a hand, he tilts my chin up.  
"it's not your fault., they shouldn't have been tracking you in the first place. It was our job to make sure you could achieve normality! We failed. They got hold of your name. and from there it was easy to track. It's our fault not yours" he says with an air of finality. I shake my head, and open my mouth to argue. He chuckles softly. "ever the lawyer. Shut up. Stop arguing with the captain and accept it when I say it was my fault. You are NOT to blame". He stares at me, daring me to argue. I nod meekly. He smiles. And then another question surfaces.  
"who's they?" I ask. Rodolfo looks at me, the smile slowly disappearing.  
"who?" he asks instead. I gulp. So not good.  
"you mentioned they. Who's they? Who's after the papers?" I press him for answer. He looks at me and shakes his head.  
"the …um the death squad…they're after the papers" he says finally. I freeze, quelling the shudder before it runs through my body. Death Squad. The most selfish, cruel and the most dangerous opponents.  
"you have nothing to fear. For now." He says consolingly. For now. They'll be back though. Sooner or later but they will be back. And I'm on their radar. My world just got tipped upside down. Again.  
"just in case, keep Nathan and Emmet with you. At all times. You won't know when an attack happens until it's too late. Like today. I almost never made it." I want to argue but he looks so pained I cant. I nod instead.  
"don't die." I whisper in his ear, voicing my fear out aloud "don't die and leave me alone. If you die, there's nothing left for us. For me. for anyone. we need you." I look at him and he stares back. He doesn't say anything because we both know that death is not a factor to be controlled and in a world like ours, it's even more of a gamble. Instead he pulls me down again and kisses me on the forehead. I pull back and look down at his face, so full of love. And it looks more handsome than ever before. I want to say something but I don't. instead I turn around quickly and walk to the door before I change my mind about leaving. Nathan and Emmet stand outside the door pulling it shut after me. Even so I can hear the faint "Te amo" echoing through. I smile. he will be okay. a rustle alerts me to my two companions. I scowl.  
"you lied to me!" I spit at Nathan. He cringes.  
"we didn't lie. We didn't tell you everything. The plan changed. When we left, it was just after the attack began. We escaped with just enough time to call and then we left to get you. The plan was to get you out of the country but it seemed to extreme and it would raise too many questions. So we planned a temporary safety excursion until the danger passed. We got the call afterwards saying to get you to see Rodolfo as you would probably go insane and refuse to do anything". I stare at him and then look away. What he says is true. I wouldn't have budged until I knew for certain that Rodolfo was safe. The drive is a silent one and once again I fall asleep. The next time I awake, I'm in my own bed and its morning. Was last night all a dream? It apparently wants because I'm still in the same clothes and I have a gun strapped to my waist. Great. Now I need to find a good hiding place for it and be prepared for a visit to the police station if anyone finds out...

"bye mum! …I mean…Assalaamu-alaikum mum!" I yell slamming the door shut…and then stop short.  
"you are not following me to school." I state at the two men waiting outside.  
"sorry mate…captains orders." Smirks Nathan.  
"I don't care who's orders it is. I am not having you follow me to school. Are you crazy?! We're trying to be SLY over here…you know…NORMAL. Having you around isn't going to help." I say.  
"don't be so irritating sweetheart. we have a duty to perform and that means watching out for you." Says Emmet in a patronizing tone. I glare at him. This is so not going to work.  
"listen mate. I don't care if you have a duty to perform or if you will have your neck dissected from your body, I can look after myself without any help from you. Got that? And if captain says anything, give him my name."  
"and how exactly do you intend to look after yourself? By screaming maybe? Or perhaps fainting?" how dare he?! That's enough. I swing my arm and aim a punch at his face his face. He deflects it and grabs my arm and then he comes crashing to the ground. I wasn't aiming for his face. I was aiming for his legs. He stares at me from the ground and then smiles. "impressive". I smirk and turn on my heels and march away. A split second later, two figures reappear. I sigh.  
"what exactly is wrong with you? Actually…what do you not understand? I don't need protecting. And you are not following me to school."  
"stop arguing sweetheart and deal with it. You're stuck with us". Seriously?! I turn to face them.  
"gentlemen. I hate to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures." I say pulling out the gun. "now if you would be so kind as to let me go to school by myself, I'll be most obliged. If you don't well we don't want to go there". They both stare at the gun. "well? are you or are you not going to leave me?"  
"no." what? I open my mouth to argue but Emmet puts up a hand to stop me.  
"no. we will not leave you by yourself. We won't come with you and neither will you see us. However We'll watch from a distance-A very far distance" he adds as I prepare to argue " How does that sound? And put the gun away before someone calls the police."  
" that sounds awesome except you can't jump in if I'm having fight at school. Understood? I'll deal with it myself. If its foreign people and they are let's say holding a shootout than yes, feel free to interfere otherwise no. deal?"  
"deal" they state. "good." I put the gun away in my blazer and turn to walk away coming face to face instead with Tanya and Alice. Oops. I look back to see where my two personal BG have gone but they've disappeared. great. just when I could do with some help. because Tanya? she looks like she wants to kill me.  
"morning ladies and isn't it a beautiful day today." I say staring at the grey clouds. Tanya and Alice both raise their eyebrows at me.  
" Bella. Cut the crap okay? Who were they?"  
"who were who?" I say acting puzzled  
"you know who. Who were they?"  
"who were who that i know who that you're asking for saying for saying who were who?" I say again. Tanya rolls her eyes.  
"Isabella. Who were the two men in uniform?" ahh. Right. So she's learnt not to get confused. Dammit.  
"friends." I say promptly. "that's who they were. Friends. And very good friends too". Suddenly Tanya and Alice's eyes become huge as they stare at something behind me.  
"what?" they don't say anything. They simply continue staring. Something digs into my back. I freeze.  
"turn around darling. That's the way. Don't try to attract attention or else you will regret it." A deep man's voice drawls. I turn around slowly while the gun travels from my back to my side.  
"now walk. And as for you too ladies. A word of this and your pretty friend doesn't come back alive. Understood?" they nod. My mouth goes dry. All of a sudden I regret telling Nathan and Emmet to leave. Where are they? They said they'd be here!  
"what's going on!" I cry making my voice go all panicky  
"you know very well what's going on."  
"if I did I wouldn't be asking!" I snort. the gun is temporarily removed as it shifts slightly, and in that instant I turn around to face him, knocking the gun from his hands before he has time to point it at me. he lunges forward, I grab his arm and twist it back, swiftly kicking his legs out from under him. I kick the gun farther away as he tries to reach for it and then I release him, placing my own revolver on his chest. His eyes widen.  
"you're not the only one armed handsome. So what happens next? I shoot you. you die. Pleasant?" he laughs  
"you're funny sweetheart. you wouldn't dare. not in public. But do Go on. shoot. Entertain me. I dare you" he grins. I smile and pull the trigger. He stares down at himself and then at me and falls in slow motion. I pick the gun off the floor and put it away in my blazer. it's a nice gun anyway. Pulling out my phone I speed dial HQ. "hey. Option 3. Wood grove street. Emergency code 5". Snapping it shut I turn to see Nathan and Emmet coming towards me.  
"well gentlemen. You took you're time." They look at me and then at the limp man at my feet. "we were occupied tackling more people. Of course I had no idea that one got away. Although by the look of things you have the situation fully under control" I ignore the compliment-I have bigger things to worry about.  
"How many were there?"  
"Approx. ten" TEN?!  
"I've changed my mind. I want you with me at all times. Except when I'm the toilet. Undercover only." They smirk. "if you say so miss" says Emmet doing a mock bow.  
"I do say so. And we need to move before anybody notices" I have hardly finished speaking before they both disappear into two separate directions.  
"Come-on. Let's go or else we'll be late." Tanya pinches my arm ferociously as we hurry away.  
"I don't care! You are going to explain to us exactly what happened now."  
"nothing happened guys. Seriously"  
"Bella. I'm warning you. I will call the cops. Right now and tell them you're armed"  
"well that will be unfortunate but I'm sure I could handle it." Tanya stares at me in disbelief.  
"Bella! What the hell's wrong with you?! Who were they?!"  
"there's nothing wrong with me. I'm concerned for your safety that's all. It's better for you not to know."  
"Bella" Alice grabs my arm from the other side. "I've had enough of all this business. I want answers. I don't know where I stand anymore. I don't know who you are anymore. You're like a stranger to me. I want to know what's going on. And don't say nothing because we saw. We're not blind okay. You shot a guy. With a gun-" well duh. What else am I going to shoot him with? Leaves? "-this is not normal. And on top of that you stand there as if nothing has happened-" I hold up a hand.  
"guys stop getting your knickers in twist and listen. Nothing has happened. Yes I shot someone but that doesn't mean I've killed him. I'm not a murderer. Believe me. It was a life or death situation. It was either he shoot me or I shoot him. I chose the latter. For you guys. If I hadn't do you think that you wouldn't get dragged into this? I never thought that it would happen here. Right now. I don't want anything to happen to you guys okay? I don't want to lose you-" I swallow as an image of Rodolfo appears in my mind. "-I don't want to be the reason for screwing up your life. I'm sorry. I can tell you no more."  
"okay. Tell us this….who or what are you?" hard question.  
" I'm a or rather was a profile 5 agent."  
"was?"  
"yes….I was. I quit except that a while ago someone called me to do a favour. I agreed. What I didn't agree to was being followed by agents everywhere but that's what I got. I'm being pulled in all over again and I don't want you guys to be in the same position as me. It's not too late. What happened today was nothing. We can pretend it didn't happen. you can walk away from it all with no guilt whatsoever. It's my world not yours" . I finish. They both look at me.  
"Bella? We don't want to get pulled in but that doesn't mean that we don't want to know what's going on with you." Alice says. I sigh inwardly.  
"This is no bond movie. We're talking reality. If you know what's going on…you will get pulled in. talking of which I don't want to talk about it anymore and if you tell anyone, I am not to be blamed for the consequences. Savvy?" they look bewirderd.  
"savvy" murmurs Tanya. I look at Alice, she stares back at me and then nods. "good." I grin widely and head into science.  
"morning sweetheart. and why are you late?" I look up to see foxy. My body droops. Perfect. So now I have to deal with him as well.

a hand touches my shoulder. I jerk my head off the table to see foxy standing beside me. He bends down till he's close to my face. I watch him with an eyebrow raised.  
"how's Rodolfo?" I stare at him taken aback.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know who he is" I say calmly  
"I think you do. I was there last night when you were on the run." My hand goes to my blazer.  
"I really do not think that the classroom is appropriate to conduct this conversation sir"  
"I fully agree with you. Outside" he tilts his head towards the door. I stand up slowly and follow his out.  
"well? how is he?"  
"I do not know who he is."  
"you don't trust me." He smiles at me. "I'm not a teacher. I'm part of your crew. new recruit I guess you could say. Rodolfo put me here to look after you, in case anything goes wrong."  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I tell him defiantly. he sighs exasperated. "Bella. I mean you no harm. honestly. you can trust me. I just want to know if he's okay."  
"trust needs to be earned sir" I tell him, "besides what proof do you have to back up you're claim?"  
"this." This conversation is the weirdest I have had in my life. It sounds like it should be from the 19th century. He rolls his sleeve back to his upper am and there in the middle is a brand. A band of roses intertwined in a circle in which is skull and crossbones except that instead of bones, its two guns crossing. My insignia. My seal. how did he get hold of it? very few people have that seal. and for the love of God, why a brand? Something's very worrying about the fact that it's a brand and not a ring or a card or something that isn't permanent. He watches me carefully. "more proof?" I don't say anything.  
"I'm the one that shot the two men when they came for you."  
"why?"  
"the same reason that Emmet and Nathan protect you. Captain's orders. Talking of which, how is he?"  
"for the last time. I don't know" he nods and then places his hands on my shoulders stooping down to my level.  
"look after yourself Bella. The secret world has ripped loose. There's great unrest in every society. They all want one thing. And they need only one thing to help them get it. You"  
"why me?"  
"you delivered the papers. therefore you can get it again. Besides you're flawless."  
"I don't even know what's in those papers." he doesn't say anything, just scrutinises me.  
"we should be going back to class. This looks wrong in so many ways." I say finally.  
"ahh yes." He removes his hands from my shoulder and then straightens up. "come on then" I shake my head. "why?"  
"I need time alone. May I be excused" he nods and then goes in.  
I walk to the playground, sensing Nathan and Emmet joining me.  
"well?"  
"all clear." Nathan replies. We walk to the enclosed area of the playground where most people ever go. My head whirs with questions.  
"something's bothering you." Emmet states.  
"yes. Something is bothering me. A certain someone called . he bears my seal. Who is he?"  
"what? how can he bear your seal? We've never known a guy called ."  
"forget the name. focus on the description: blonde hair, blue eyes, around 6 feet, well built, very good looking" Emmet sighs.  
"that's not a lot to go by you know. there are tons of men like that. and the good-looking part is so misleading! Anything else?" I hate him. He is sooo annoying  
"my insignia is on his left upper-arm. Anything else you require?"  
"yes. A picture." I stare at him  
"how the hell am I supposed to get a picture of him. Am I meant to walk up to him and say: excuse me sir but mind if take a few shots of you? My bodyguards want it? I don't think so"  
"you're smart aren't you? Figure it out"  
"I have a better idea….how about I go back to class, You follow me and take a look at the guy himself." I walk away leaving them to follow at their own pace.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice:

I sit with Jessica in science, not because I don't want to be with Bella but because she's deep in thought, oblivious to anyone. She doesn't even react to I watch her carefully trying to detect what she's thinking. She doesn't do the work, she simply puts her head down on the table and sleeps or pretends to sleep. I replay the images in my head. Bella arguing with the two men and then pulling out a gun, Bella's face as she walked away from us, Bella as she spun around and whipped out a gun again and then shot her captor. Bella refusing to draw us in. I think about all these and wonder how much I know her. I don't. I don't know a thing about her. I don't know anything about her family besides the numerical facts. And all this time I thought I knew her. I don't. she lives a completely different life than the one we think she does. Profile 5 agent. Three words that keep ringing in my head. I knew agents existed of course, I never knew that my own friend was one. And at such a young age as well. 15. It was unheard of. Suddenly I notice Mr. hertz going to the still oblivious Bella. I want to warn her or tell her to wake up but it's impossible from this distance. He taps her on the shoulder lightly and she jerks up. Then to my astonishment he brings his face close to Bella's. the entire class watches in silence. He murmurs something and she says something back. Suddenly he leaves the class and Bella follows. At once a loud "ooooooooohh" fills the air and excited chattering begins-no doubt a student-teacher chemistry gossip. A few minutes later walks in and resumes the lesson but as for Bella there's no sign. I can't see which direction she's taken and then Jamie nudges me to look out the window. There walking to the restricted area of the playground was Bella accompanied by the two men except that now they were out of their uniform. Then they turned the corner and wear gone from sight. Jamie looks at me. "what the hell is she doing?" I shrug.  
"I don't know". we get on with our work and after a long time Bella walks in. looks up as she comes in, his eyes following her as she goes to her seat. Jamie looks at me as if to say "what do you make of that?" I shrug again and go back to looking at Bella. She sits and openly stares at the wall for the whole hour. The minute the bell goes, she jumps up and practically runs out. Two minutes later I see her outside again with the two men.

Isabella:

"well?" I look at Nathan and Emmet.  
"sorry sweetheart but we found nothing. He doesn't ring a bell. Still I wouldn't trust him. At least not until you've spoken to the captain that is."  
"last night…you didn't shoot the two men did you?" they look at me in confusion.  
"we thought you did?"  
"I didn't even have a gun. How could I have shot them?"  
"so if we didn't shoot them and you didn't shoot them then who did?"  
"hertz did. Or rather he claims he did. I don't know whether to believe him or not"  
"he says he killed them? How come we didn't see him?"  
"I don't know."  
"so we have to watch out for him and other random people as well. Wow. You sure seem to attract a lot of people darling"  
"yes. It's to keep you two on your toes. And don't call me darling or sweetheart."  
"whatever you say love" Emmet smirks. I will kill him!  
"you are so annoying you know that?"  
"I sure do…it's one of my amazing talents" grrrrrrr.

Alice:  
I sit and stare out the window like I've been doing for the past two months. The trees are bare now and a cold frost settles on the ground. My eyes are looking but I'm not seeing. My brain is thinking of something else. Of Bella and of what she is. Of what she's capable of. And more importantly if I can trust her now to deal with Victoria. She's a killer although she says she isn't. huh. If she wasn't she wouldn't have found it so easy to pull the trigger. And yet I'm worried about her. She wouldn't kill without reason, and I've seen the look on her face sometimes when she thinks that no one is looking. The haunted look of concealing too many secrets, the unfathomable expression that tell you that she's too far away. I've seen the fear too, when the guy forced her to turn and walk. I have my own problems but Bella isn't as easy-going as she looks. She has her own demons to deal with, and after the recent events, hertz and those two men, I know for a fact that what she's going through undermines my issues to nothing. I want to help her, but I doubt that Bella would accept help. Besides what kind of help do you give to a girl like her?

The next morning I walk to school and arrive at the bus stop where Bella stands with the two men. It looks as if they're arguing over something. She turns to me briefly and then She nods at them they both leave her and then she turns to me.  
"hey babe" she smiles. I don't answer her. I'm too busy staring at the bruise on her left cheek, which is swollen. She seems to realise this and her hand softly touches her face. She looks at me and smiles an empty smile. "it's nothing. I've suffered worse".  
"how did that happen?" I say aghast  
"I had a run in with some bad people" she says brightly. I narrow my eyes at her. I don't think she's lying about the bad people but she's cleverly avoided answering my question.  
"who did that to you?" I ask instead. She rolls her eyes at me laughing.  
"I have no idea. Some guy. He punched me, I punched him back and then it got pretty violent but then he got his hand on my face before I could defend myself" she says smiling slightly. Okay. Sounds more realistic suppose. I still don't believe her though. Why?  
"okay. Well who are those two men that are with you all the time now?" she looks at me sighs.  
"we had this conversation yesterday darling. They're just friends." Friends? Seriously?  
"Bella. Stop lying. I don't care if you're doing it for my safety, I don't want to be lied to. I deserve the truth about this at least. Who are they?" she looks at me carefully.  
"your death love not mine." She says finally "I tried to warn you but you seem hell-bent on getting involved. Fine have it your way. They're my bodyguards." WHAT? she can afford bodyguards? I thought she was NORAML?! obviously not.  
"did you say that they're your bodyguards?" I shriek  
"yes. Unfortunately. Rodolfo dumped them on me. I had no say in it whatsoever" she mutters darkly.  
"Rodolfo?"  
"a friend. A very paranoid friend" she states quickly as if not wanting to talk about it. Suddenly her phone rings. "talk of the devil" she mutters and then picks it up.  
"hey" she breathes. I raise my eyebrows at her.  
"how do you feel? No. are you okay? Like really okay? What? yes. They're really annoying. Yes but I'll tell you later. I need to talk to you about something…or rather someone. it's really weird, but anyways ill talk later. Relax okay? Yeah. Love you more. Bye. Bye"  
I smirk at her. "your boyfriend?"  
"WHAT?!" oops. "no! hell no! oh please. He's just a really good friend. he's always looked after me actually. we go a long way back. And besides I'm not allowed a boyfriend. On pain of death."  
"why? Strict parents?"  
"no darling. Because I'm a Muslim. We don't do boyfriends…or at least the ones that don't want to go hell don't do boyfriend at any rate." Interesting. "I'm not even supposed to flirt" she mumbles bashfully "except that I have no control over it". I grin at her widely.  
"oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore are thou Romeo-" I begin. she rolls her eyes, slap my arm and then walks away from me. I catch up to her laughing.

We walk into science late as usual to find there. I nudge Bella. She nudges me back ferociously. He looks at us and then his eyes travel to Bella's face widening as he takes in the bruise. "great." Bella mutters threateningly "just great. Now he's going to come up to me and interrogate me about my face". I splutter.  
"you two really have a chemistry going on"  
"shut up! Leave me alone meanie." Behind us Jessica giggles.  
"oh Romeo Romeo…." She begins  
"care to explain why you are reciting Shakespeare during science?" a voice cuts in. I laugh and then hastily convert it into a cough. Bella blushes and then her head droops onto the table. Jessica looks like a deer caught in the headlights. "um…I was revising for… um my literature exam" she says hastily improvising.  
"may I please have a word with you outside Bella?" he inquires looking down at Bella's bent head. Bella looks as if she's being led to the torture chambers as she gets up and goes outside.


	14. Chapter 14

Isabella:

"what happened last night?" I stare at him. Is he serious? Does he actually think I'm going to trays him that quick?  
"what happened last night is none of your business" I state daring him to argue. He does.  
"it is. You are under my care, everything that goes on with you indirectly concerns me"  
"you sir are crazy. I don't know you therefore I am my own boss and if I say that my business doesn't concern you, it doesn't concern you"  
" it does. Whether you accept it or not it does."  
"why?"  
"because Rodolfo told me to. He said to keep an eye on you"  
"I don't care what he said. I don't need you to keep an eye on me. I'm capable of looking after myself"  
"I don't think so love."  
"why are you so concerned over my safety? You hardly know me! And I don't know you. "  
"I know you don't know me, but I know you. I can understand that you don't trust me-"  
"trust needs to be earned sir. It's not received by asking"  
"and I fully agree with you. But given the circumstances right now, you are going to have to trust me. You're not safe any longer. we have to leave. now. I fully intended to leave the minute you got through to the gates but I don't want to answer questions about why I'm kidnapping a student so I had to wait."  
"I don't believe you. If there was anything wrong Rodolfo would've told me-"  
"-Bella! Move! Come one let's go!" I whirl around. "Rodolfo?! What are you doing here?!". He runs forward and grabs my arm. "no time to talk love. They have a tab on your location. We need to get out now!" I stare at him too shocked to move. "what are you talking about?! I thought…you said I was safe!" he looks at me  
"I was wrong. You're not safe. You're not safe at all. I thought that school would be the safest place for you but –"  
"-but he was wrong. Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the girl…" Rodolfo doesn't answer. Instead he fires two shots and then more people appear. He turns around and grabs my arm and starts running, dragging me along. foxy pulls out a gun and starts running alongside pausing to fire more shots. good God. the guy has a gun. maybe he's in my group after all. "move! Hurry!" Nathan and Emmet materialise as we turn a corner and run up the stairs into the library locking the door after us.  
"Nathan you stay with me, Emmet take her, Phil go with them." He speaks hurriedly and then turns to me. He takes my chin in his hand as he looks down at me. "Bella. Be a good girl okay. Listen to them, they'll protect you. I'm sorry that this happened. I know I promised you that you could walk away unharmed from this all, and I know that I promised you safety from everything. I'm sorry. I failed…" I stare up at him, my throat suddenly constricting. why does he always have this effect on me?. "no." my voice shakes as I stare at him. " don't say that. I did all this. I should've been more careful…I'm sorry" He places a finger to my mouth shaking his head. "stop. It's going to be okay. All of this is going to be fine. You'll see." And then he does something that I never imagined he would do. He bends down and he kisses me. it's not a proper kiss, just a touch, and his mouth over mine but still. I stare at him in shock. he's so weirdly random! He smiles at me. "I love you". yes I know. you make a point of telling me that every time. And then he turns his attention to Emmet. "let's go. We need to get out…what's the best way?"  
"through the playground. There's more cover" he's hardly finished speaking before the hammering begins. Rodolfo looks at us in horror. "quick. Move" he whispers hurrying to the window. He's going to jump. He opens it and then jumps, I don't have time to see how he lands, Emmet grabs me and crashes through. The wind feels cold against my face as the ground rushes up to meet us. I land fist bending my body into a roll the second my feet touch the ground. I complete 3 rolls and then Emmet grabs my arm and we across the playground for the exit.  
"well. hello. We've been waiting for you" Emmet doesn't bother to reply. He fires four shots at both men and then vaults over the gate, I clamber up after him closely followed by Rodolfo and foxy (Phil) and Nathan. More agents close around us but we're nearly out of the school now. Then the attack begins. A man appears behind Phil and gets him in a chokehold. He kicks out and then somehow gets the man down on his knees. He kicks his face back with such force that it flies backwards followed by a sickening crack. I scream, completely unprepared as an arm closes around my throat. Emmet fires and the grip loosens. I whip out my own gun and begin shooting, Emmet close behind as we back away. Once there are no agents in sights we begin to run and then I remember Rodolfo. "Rodolfo! We need to go back." Emmet doesn't reply, he simply pushes me on. I whip back and punch his face dodging phials hand as he tries to grab me. I run with them following back to the second exit where Rodolfo grapples with a man, both of them trying to prevent the other from firing at them. I fire at the man but all that comes is an empty click. Damn it. I've run out of shots. I pull out a knife and send it hurtling into the agents arm but a split second too late. He sees the knife coming and presses the trigger just as Rodolfo turns his head to look at me and then his body drops to the ground. The agent pulls the knife out of his arm, shaking with the efforts, gritting his teeth against the pain and then hurls himself at me. I roll and grab his legs bringing him crashing down with me. he snarls and closes his hands around my throat squeezing the air out of my body. I gasp, fighting to loosen his hand, desperately trying to get a glimpse of Rodolfo at the same time. the agent laughs, "how sweet. You wanted to save him didn't you? You wanted to save your lover boy. Except he isn't worth saving. You think he's a hero don't you? You practically worship him. But you don't even know who he is. You don't know his story. Bet he's never told you of the men he's killed in cold blood. Or that he was there the night your friend…what was his name…Carlisle died." I stop struggling. No. no. it's not true. Rodolfo would never kill Carlisle. Rodolfo would never kill anybody! " oh yes. He never told you that. He never told you how he fired the gun, and then mutilated his body. Of course he didn't-" I spit directly on his face. Enough is enough. "save your lies for someone who cares. And he is a hero. He's a better man than you can ever hope to be!" I snarl.  
He laughs loudly. "how touching. Defending him even though he's a murderer. Shame he can't hear you. he would've loved to know what you think of him. Look at you, all helpless. that pretty face scared for once, how does it feel? Do you fear death?"  
"-leave that bit to Davey jones. He does it better!" I gasp. Fine, it's not the smartest thing to say but he sure looks confused. I smile weakly.  
" I have no clue what you're saying kitten, but all the same, you should fear death. because I'm gonna kill you just like I killed your boyfriend. And your murderer of a lover totally deserved it. But even that's not enough. He doesn't deserve death so quickly. If I had the leisure to, I would have tortured him just like he deserves by killing you first and him after. " He says casually. I snarl and with a sudden burst of energy kick upwards, my knees making contact with his belly. He loses his hold and in that time, I roll away, taking in deep lungful's of air, trying to inhale and move at the same time, but unable to do both. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rodolfo reach for his gun. with a shaking hand he pulls the trigger firing three consecutive shots at the man's back just as he comes for me again, I watch in a daze as the man falls. "Rodolfo" I whimper. He wouldn't kill anyone without reason. Not Rodolfo. Regardless of what anyone thinks. No one knows him better than me, and I know him enough to trust him with my life. I drag myself over to him, gently lift him up and cradle his body in my arms. He looks at me, his face tortured, and with a huge amount of effort, mouths one word. Blue. It's enough for me to know what to do. I lay him down and then go through his combat belt, searching through all its pockets until I come across bottles. Red. No. pink, no, purple, no, orange. No. where's the blue?! I tip it out and scramble through the assortment of colours but still no blue. I'm running out of time. I go through the bullets pouch next and then my hand closes around it. I look at Rodolfo's closing eyes and hurtle towards him. "Rodolfo" I shake him. He opens his eyes and then groans. He's dying. Panic grips me. I lift him up, leaning his head against me desperately unscrewing the cap as he lies there unmoving. "Rodolfo open your mouth. Please." I whisper, half crying half gasping. He opens it slightly and I tip the entire contents in. his eyes open as he looks at me in panic. "it's okay." I soothe him, my vision now blurry "it's okay. Just swallow it. It's not going to hurt you. I promise". My voice breaks on the last word as his face contorts in pain and disgust as he swallows. a cold hand touches my face, softly brushing my cheek. I choke back another sob, and hurriedly wipe my eyes, watching as his hand falls, almost gracefully, his eyes close and he becomes still once more. And panic grips me. "Rodolfo!" I shake him. He doesn't answer. "Rodolfo!" I cry. no reaction. He doesn't even open his eyes to look at me. I grab his hand and squeeze it tightly. No response. "Rodolfo. Please. Please. Can you hear me? Rodolfo. Please. Squeeze my hand Rodolfo. Rodolfo? please". Nothing. I rip his shirt open and check for a pulse. its faint. Very faint. His breathings so shallow you can't notice the movement of his chest. To all the world he looks dead. "Bella. Come on. There are more of them coming. We don't have time." I look at Phil's outstretched hands and don't say anything. I look back at Rodolfo's' face looking for a trace that it's working. Nothing. Oh God. What if I've killed him? What if I've given him the wrong one? A soft breeze ripples his hair making his handsome face look even more noble than before. "come on" he says again. I look at the man in front of me again. The man who risked everything, despite the fact that he didn't have to, despite the fact that he had no responsibility for my safety or wellbeing, but he did anyway. The man who had always been there for me, teaching me, looking out for me. He was my friend, my brother, my everything. He gave me all he had. And now he lies unmoving. And it's too late for me to say anything to him, too late to talk to him. It's too late to even say sorry. It's too late. Too late to tell him what he meant to me because he's gone. He's gone. I've lost him. I've lost him forever. And it took a bullet to make me see that. All those times when id thought of him as invincible, as indestructible. Except he wasn't. And I'm the reason for his destruction. I did this. If only…a thousand if onlys fill my head and the tears begin to fall steadily, having no form of restraint. I gently stroke his hair back again like I had done only a few nights before except then he had responded. Now there's nothing. Not the slightest flicker. I bend forward until I'm level with him and then place my head against his my hands unconsciously holding his face. "I love you. I know you can't hear me now but I just wanted to say that. I always have and always will." Tears choke my voice and then someone takes my arm pulling me away from him, murmuring condolences I can't make out. I follow blindly not noticing anything. I shoot when I have too and I run when I'm told too but it doesn't feel like me. It's someone else running in my body. I'm far away. Nobody notices anything strange, nobody even notices the guns that we hold. I sit with Emmet in silence while Phil phones someone. I don't listen to a word. It doesn't go through. He talks for hours, yelling at some points and even then I don't notice. He comes back after a long time and motions for Emmet to get up. "well?"  
"sorted. I phoned adalgiso. He wasn't too happy but he promised her safety in all public places. He said he'll hold a meeting with the others, apparently we're getting too out of hand. The law's been broken and there'll be a penalty to pay. From everyone. But for now it's all good. We'll deal with the rest after."  
"what did he say about the princessa?"  
"he said she's to go back."  
"back to school? Is he crazy?! They'll kill her straight away! They know where she is for God's sake!" Emmet bursts out. I follow the conversation numbly  
"I know. I said that; he said anybody under the protection of "seguridad" would be free from any harm coming from his order." Emmet looks at me amazed  
"he promised her the protection of seguridad?!" Phil shrugs.  
"yes. That's what he said."  
"she's untouchable now!"  
"so she can go to school?" he asks confused.  
"yes. She can do what she likes for God's sake!" he looks at me in wonderment. "the protection of seguridad" he whispers in reverent tones. I look at him not understanding.  
"come-on then. Let's get her to school…actually by the time we get there it'll be time to go home…should we just take her home instead?" Nathan asks.  
"no. take her to school. That way it won't raise any questions" Phil says as Emmet nods his assent.  
I walk slowly back into the school and stop at exit 2. There are no ambulance cars, no CSI's, nothing. The place doesn't look as if it was under a warzone at all. It's hard to believe that a few hours ago Rodolfo's body lay here. I wonder where it is now. I pull out my phone and speed dial his number. No one picks up. I speed dial HQ. Again no reply. Slamming it shut I walk into class with Phil steering me in the right direction. We arrive at my last lesson, which happens to be English. he pauses away from the door and looks at me. "Bella. I know what happened today is not something that is easy to handle for most people. But you are not most people. You are a leader Bella. You're the tiger that everyone speaks of. If anyone can get through this, you can. It's not the end of the world, even though it may seem like it is. I want you to know that we're here for you. Nathan, Emmet, myself, the entire organisation is here for you. Not because you're so talented and so brave but because of who you are. You're you. Captain Bella." he looks at me and then gently places two fingers under my chin tilting my face up to his. "you're Bella. You're not one in a million, you're not one in a trillion, you're one in infinity." He looks at me a moment longer and then does something so strange, so bizarre that It brings out of my depressed girl state. He kisses me. Its swift and sudden and feathery light but it's a kiss all the same. He pulls back and he bows before turning around ad walking away leaving me to stare after him in shock, surprise and a disgust- at him for doing what he did, and at myself for not reacting fast enough and breaking his nose while I had the chance. Obviously, he believes that being an agent excuses him from most charges. Which it does, but it doesn't mean I can't land him in jail. He's under my command after all, although that seal is very worrying.

I walk into English, a blush creeping up my face and take my seat. Miss. Angela doesn't ask me why I'm late, she simply looks at me sympathetically and nods giving me a small smile before carrying on with the lesson. I'm grateful for her understanding. I sit next to Alice and then she picks up my bag and passes it to me.


	15. Chapter 15

ALICE:

I sit there bored staring the wall waiting for the lesson to be over. I look out the window as usual expecting to see the empty corridor but instead I see Bella and talking. I watch them trying not to be a giveaway and attract attention. They seem oblivious to my stare and then I see take Bella's face in his hand while Bella simply stares at him. She looks in shock and doesn't resist like I expected her to. He says something to her and then suddenly he bends down and places his mouth on Bella's. I stare at them thinking that this is dream gone wrong but when I look again they're still there. I watch him pull away and then he BOWS before walking away. I stare after him in shock. I can't believe he just did that. Isn't he afraid of persecution? Bella simply stood and gazed after him looking half shocked and half disgusted. I don't blame her. When she comes in, I want to throw myself at her, shake her for running away like that, and then bombard her with questions. I'm just so glad that she's alive. I had seen the dead bodies littering the corridor because I'd run out a few seconds after she'd disappeared. I didn't know the bloodbath that occurred, it had happened in absolute silence. She takes her seat beside me and I hand her bag back to her. "you okay?" I whisper once has explained the work. She nods and then looks away. She doesn't look as if she's arrived from a warzone, even her scarf is in place. But her eyes are empty. Far away. I don't say anything more, there's nothing to say. I'll talk to her later today because right now, I doubt that I could argue with her or wring the truth out. Victoria stares at her with hate but even that Bella doesn't acknowledge. The bell goes for the end of lesson and immediately Bella's surrounded by kids. "dude! What happened?" Where did you go?" "you've been gone ages!" "why did sir take you outside?!" she stares at them in shock and then holds up a hand for silence. "I had to go home because I didn't feel well, but then nobody was in, so I came back and went to the first-aid bay. I got bored so I came back to lessons". She declares. "yeah? Well answer this princess, why were you and sir kissing?" a deathly silence falls as we all turn to stare at Victoria. "what? stop with your crap chev, why would I be kissing a teacher for God's sake? Don't you have anything better to do than to accuse people of getting close to your crush?"  
"I'm not blind sweetheart. I saw you and him kissing. you do know that he can get fired for that? and you don't want that do you?" she says smiling, her head cocked to one side. Bella stares back at her.  
"I couldn't care less. go and get him fired. do whatever you want, just stay out of my way. if you're that desperate for him, go and get him. no one's stopping you." she barges everyone out of her way, and behind us the whispers start. And though she's downplayed it really well, and confused the majority, the damage is done. Bella and sir.

"Bella" I begin  
"mmm?"  
"why the hell did sir kiss you?" she stares at me.  
"you saw?" I nod. What's the point in lying  
"I have no idea. He was talking and then suddenly bang! He's on me. I didn't even have time to register it and then he was gone. I didn't even get to punch him either" she adds regretfully. I stare at her. "you're unhappy because you didn't get to punch the lights out of him for kissing you?" I say incredously. "yeah! He kissed me! Without permission! It's illegal for God's sake…and I don't just mean law- wise, I mean religion wise as well!" she cries.  
"okay forget that! What happened?! One minute you're there and the next you went outside with Hertz. We waited ages and you never came back, and neither did he. And why were there bodies outside?" she stares at me in amazement.  
"trust you to see that" she snickers finally. GRR! Here I am wanting answers and here she is laughing like it's the funniest thing ever. And then just as suddenly she had begun laughing she stops.  
"what's wrong?" I look at her suddenly saddened face and her eyes look more haunting, more bewitching than before.  
"it doesn't matter. Not anymore anyway" she says softly. I stare at her in confusion as a tear spills down her face. Oh God. No. please don't cry!  
"Bella?! Talk to me! What's wrong?" she doesn't reply. I shake her again. "Bella!" she looks at me finally and then gives me an empty smile. "everything. Everything's wrong. I killed the man that cared for me, the one who was always there to pull me out of trouble and now because of me he's dead. I almost killed him before and now I've done it. The jobs done. Except I don't feel proud of myself. The boy that I thought loved me is after my blood alongside a thousand other men that I don't even know. and somewhere along the line, two people are risking their necks for me and they will die. Just like Rodolfo. And all because of me. And on top of that, my dad's a control freak not to mention seriously disturbed and my mums as supportive as a fried potato-" she stop suddenly. "fried potato?. Oh God. My mum's like a fried potato!" she cries bursting into sudden giggles. One minute she was crying as if her heart was breaking and now she's laughing fit to burst. I simply stare at her. she wipes away her tears and then turns to look at me. "ignore me love. It's just me being an idiot as usual" she says sadly.  
"do you want to talk to me about it?" I ask gently  
"no. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you, its juts that…I'm my own girl. I keep to myself" she says flatly.  
"Yes, but do you actually like, keeping everything to yourself?" I ask her daringly.  
"no. I don't like it, but I have no choice. Its either this or I get hurt." She says it so quietly I have to strain to hear every word. I want to contradict her, I want to console he, tell her that the world isn't a heartless as she makes them seem but I know looking at her anguished face that its hapless. Her mind is set on Rodolfo (whoever he is) and she's consumed by him. Her life is a mess of jigsaw puzzles and I didn't even know that. Guess it took me a while to figure it out, when things have escalated beyond control. We make a fine pair.  
I don't understand her at all. She's a complicated mix of emotions, stories and pain, unlike anybody I have ever met before. And yet looking at her, you won't be able to tell. She's just to vibrant, way too good at keeping things locked in behind those bewitchingly dark eyes. Eyes that can read you like an open book.  
"I have to go now" I say haltingly breaking the silence that hangs over us. She jerks her head up to look at me and smiles and in that instant she's transformed. The worry simply melts out of her face and her expression slides into her "normal" face.  
"I know. I'll call you. I can't wait till next Friday" she beams at me  
"yeah. Neither can I"  
"bye babe. Look after yourself, and if Victoria comes near you, just kick her Goddamn face off. I'll deal with the mess later" she says winking slyly. I can't help myself. I laugh and then on impulse do something I've never done before to any of my friends. I kiss her cheek. She looks at me surprised. "what a lot of people seem to be kissing me today." She says winking flirtatiously. I laugh and then we both head our way. Half way, she turns and blows a kiss, which I pretend to catch.

ISABELLA:

I walk away. I'm walking but it's my legs that are simply taking me home. My brain is somewhere else. With Rodolfo. I yank out my phone, (the very phone he had given me a few months ago) and speed dial his number. it rings and keeps on ringing and then eventually finds its way to his voicemail. "hi, this is Rodolfo. I apologise for being unable to take your call, please leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Take care." I listen to it, and automatically my heart clenches, as if missing his presence. I swallow and hang up. 3 minutes later I re-dial. And as expected no one picks up. Well who would? His ghost? I am calling a dead man's phone after all. I send him a voicemail instead. "hey. Rodolfo? It's me. Bella. Call me okay? I'm sorry. Bye"  
I gabble it out not letting the tears that threaten to over-spill. Its futile I know, calling a dead man's phone but I still do it. Because I want to think that the blue liquid might just have saved him, as unlikely as it seems. I just want to hope, clutch at thin air, at the slightest possibility that he's alive even though deep down inside, I know I've lost him forever.

The weekend goes by in its usual manner, we cook and then the rest of my family goes out while I stay back. I don't feel like going out or doing anything. I eat the food that's given to me, I do my homework and then I sit and stare out the window at the stars going over each constellation.  
"see that star there? That's the northern star. The basis of all the navigation that's done by using the constellations just like the basis of everything I do is because of you." Rodolfo's voice echoes in my head as I stare at each of the constellations trying to locate them. "look at that one….that stars your star Bella. It's the first star that appears". And then he'd sing the old nursery rhyme humming it softly. "star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I tonight" and then he'd look at me and ask the same question as always "what do you wish for tiger? Wish, it might just come true." That was about three years ago when I first met him. Seems like a lifetime now. I look at the first star that's halfway across the sky by now and I wish even though I don't believe in wishes. "oh Allah. Please. Please. Let Rodolfo be okay. Don't let him die. Please." Except that it's more of a prayer than a wish but to Rodolfo they were both the same. I never thought I'd miss him this much. I've been away from him for long period of time and I hadn't missed him. Yes I had. A little bit. A fleeting thought or so. But then again, he hadn't been dying. He hadn't lain in my arms lifeless on the brink of life and death.

I go to school, I come back home. I answer when someone talks to me and laugh when I'm expected to do. I do my homework. And then I sleep.  
_"Bella! Bella! Come-on!hurry!" he's there. Standing on a cliff calling me to him. And I go and he shows me something but I can't see it. He leans out a bit more trying to make me see. But I can't see. I can see the ocean, the sky, the birds, the ripples, but I can't see what he shows me. And then he leans too far. he falls. I grab his hand trying to pull him back out but I cant. I start to slip towards the edge as well and he sees that and he looks at me for a long second and his mouth moves as he whispers "I love you", the words that the wind snatches before they reach me. And then he lets go. And he's falling and I'm screaming and then the ocean swallows him leaving no trace that anything existed beneath its blue-green surface.  
_he's there all the time and each time the dreams different but they all end the same. him falling with me left alone watching. Unable to do anything but cry.


	16. Chapter 16

ALICE:  
the days drag by, taking its time to reach Friday. Bella seems back to her usual happy self, although there are moments when she's completely zoned out staring into the distance but these moments are disappearing. The day finally arrives! I can't wait to go home! We are going to have so much fun! She'll love it, I know she will.  
"hey Bella!" I beam at her. she grins back.  
"hey babe" she winks.  
"EUGH!" shrieks Jessica joining us. "talk about les!"  
"don't be jealous sweetheart" smirks Bella as Jamie snorts in disbelief  
"jealous? Oh puh-lease! Why would I be jealous?!"Bella looks at me and winks and then comes forward. I stare at her as she wraps an arm around my neck acting for all the world like a lesbian lover. To make matters worse she hitches up her leg onto my hips I stare at her in shock, while she smiles evilly.  
"EUGH! If you're going to cheat on me, mind doing it somewhere else?" Bella lets go off ,e and walks up to Tanya putting her hand on Tanya's face. "I'm not cheating on you love, I'm exploring my options" she says purring. Tanya smirks as she puts an arm around Bella's waist "are you now?"  
"will all of you please just go and get a room! We don't want to see you publicly displaying your weirdness to each other!" a new voice yells as Jigisha joins us.  
"you what?!" shrieks Tanya and Jessica together. Then even as I watch Bella and Tanya run after Jigisha leaving me and Jamie behind. We look at each other and laugh. "idiots" says Jamie. A second later the bell goes. "oh man. We got science" she moans. I groan. Great. Two hours of listening to mr. hertz talk about gravitational forces of physics.  
"it's going to be so boring!" I whinge.  
"think about the good thing., we have Bella for entertainment. We can just watch her flirt and if you get seriously bored just tease her. it'll add some spice to it!" she grins. Spice?

The lessons drag by. Is it possible for time to actually slow down? It certainly seems like it. I look at my watch. 2.50. ten minutes later, I check again. 2.51. What?! How is that even remotely possible? Finally, finally the bell goes. Everyone rushes outside like animals being freed from a cage. I try to locate Bella in the melee spotting her with mike.  
"Bella! Come-on!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she says hurriedly running over to join me.  
"listen, hers the plan. I go home, I change, I grab an overnight bag and then come over at your place okay?"  
"what time?"  
"gimme an hour or so babe. I'll be there by 5.30-ish."  
"okay." I nod. I can't understand why she wants to go home but whatever, as long as she's coming, she can go to mars and come back.  
I walk home from the bus stop and then I sense it. The feeling of someone watching. I look back and see no one. I resume my walk and this time, I hear it. Two sets of footsteps mirroring mine. I gulp. This seems like a repeat of a few weeks back. I don't look back. I keep walking and just as I'm about to turn into another road a hand clamps down on my shoulder.  
"this way" a deep voice commands. Jacob . A shiver runs through me. I kick back violently. He dodges my kicks and his hand digs into me. A second later cold steel presses against my neck.

"don't act up. Walk. If you do as we say we won't harm you. Act smart and you're face gets it. Understand?" I understand. I don't speak. My throat constricts of its own accord not letting any sound escape. He seems satisfied with my silence because the coldness of metal disappears.  
"hello kitty" purrs Victoria. I shiver even though I'm wearing my thick coat and I'm covered. "it's payback time. Isabella's interfering days are over as are yours. Not that I hate you. I like you, but regretfully that isn't going to save you. Nobody stands in my way. And if you have to learn that the hard way, then fine. And oh yes….if you want to blame anybody for your what's going to happen you know how to blame. Isabella." She laughs bitterly. I wonder what had happened between them that Victoria hates her so much but I'm too preoccupied to think of how to run with my life than Victoria's life story. They mean business. I dread to think of what she means by "what's going to happen to you". We keep turning and twisting as the day gets darker and darker. We keep walking on and on and on. Nobody glances my way, nobody sees the knife and nobody even senses anything strange. Finally we come to a halt. Next to a graveyard. Victoria goes to open the door and Jacobpushes me through, the door shuts with a clang, and with it my fear increases. We head to the back of the graveyard, away from the main gates. Here there are only the trees and the wind for company. It's so silent. So very silent. It feels as if I'm violating the peace. The land of the dead.

"fitting place don't you think?" Victoria asks me playfully. I swallow. I don't even want to think of the implications behind that question. I want to go home. But home seems so far away now. Distant-  
Jacob comes towards me holding out my phone. I stare at him. Why is he offering my own phone to me?  
"call your house. Tell them that you are with Victoria. And you'll be back soon. Understood?" I shiver as I back up against the tree. Jacobadvances forward. " I asked you. Do you understand?" he grates out each word. I hate him. I hate Victoria. And I hate what they're doing. I feel the fury boiling over until all I see is my anger. "NO!" I spit. "I'm not telling them crap. I'm going home." I march out waiting for them to stop me. They don't. I keep walking. Suddenly something silver whizzes past my ear. I freeze as the knife embeds itself in the tree. Another whizz and this time it embeds into my bag.  
"do you dare to walk away? do you really think that escape is so easy?" Jacob and Victoria close in like predators. I look around wildly for somewhere to run but there's nothing to hide behind, but the gravestones. Jacob reaches me just as I make up my mind to run and he forcefully twists me around marching me back to where we were.  
"you will call. And you will do as I say. Right now." He dials my home number and hands the phone to me. I take it from him as he goes behind me. A split second later, a cold steel blade presses against my neck. My heart beats like a trapped bird as I clutch the phone hoping that no one picks up. They do. My dad picks up. I feel tears choking me but I mustn't cry. I must not cry.  
"hey dad, I'm over at Victoria's oaky? I'll be back later. Is that okay?"  
"Alice? Um..sure. if you want to…I guess. That's fine" he sounds shocked, as if he can't believe that ME, his daughter is at someone's house, partly because I never go anywhere.  
"thanks. Bye."  
"bye love. Take care"  
"bye dad. And dad? I love you. I just wanted you to know that." I add it on impulse, as my throat tightens. The blade presses down harder.  
"I love you too." He sounds surprised. I open my mouth to say more but the phones snatched away from my ear and the calls ended. He dials another number but instead of giving it to me, he takes it himself. "hello Isabella. And how are you? An interesting question, a little bird gave it to me, a little bird who is trapped. Pretty unfortunate actually." Bella sounds furious. "ah. Well, if you want her back, come and get her-"  
" no don't! don't come. Stay at home!" I shriek. Victoria clamps a hand over my mouth.

"the graveyard love. Ironic place isn't it?" it's obvious that Bella's hung up. I hang my head in despair. Now she'll come and I'll have her to deal with as well. Another person to add to my worries.  
Victoria turns to me and glares at me in distaste. I glare back at her. I'm beyond the point of caring, I simply don't give a damn. She's going to kill me anyway. What's the point of keeping quiet? Except in the dark in a desolate graveyard, there's no one to hear your screams just like there hadn't been anyone to hear me yell when Victoria first dug her knife in.

ISABELLA

I clutch the phone tightly in my hand, hardly daring to believe what I'm hearing.  
"how do you know my number?" I hiss through clenched teeth.  
"an interesting question actually. A little bird gave it to me, a little bird that is trapped. Pretty unfortunate actually-"  
"shut the hell up! Let go of her! what are you doing to her you psychopath! How dare you. I swear to God Mr Jacob Black. You better let her go or else. "  
"ah. Well. if you want her, come and get her-"  
"no! don't!" a sudden scream comes through. I wince. Oh crap. What are they doing to her?!  
"Where the hell is she?! Where have you taken her?!"  
"the graveyard lo-" I slam the phone shut. Flipping heck! Don't I have enough on my plate without psychopaths joining in as well?! I pull on my abbayah and scarf over my jeans and top. Then I pull on my trench coat feeing along the sides for my "arms". My hand closes around the gun and I yank it out. Should I take it or not? Better not take any chances. I shove it back in. I run downstairs to the living room.  
"mum? Dad? I'm going to Alice's house okay? I'll be back tomorrow"  
"take care okay? Don't do anything stupid" If only you knew where I'm going to you'd probably ground me for life  
"I won't. Assalaamu-alaikum mum. Bye you guys," I say looking over at Fatima and the boys. They don't bother too reply. They're too busy playing C.O.D. talk about sibling love.

I run outside and begin speed walking. Immediately two figures appear on either side. Not again.  
"sorry guys. But I don't need protecting. I'm only going over at Alice's"  
"even so. We have to go with you"  
"No. we are not having that argument again. You are not coming. Besides I'm sure that aloe's dad has enough security everywhere. Therefore I'm totally safe"  
"we're coming Bella. And that's final."  
"no you're not." I take a deep breath. "I command you not to follow me today. From tomorrow you may reuse your duties." They look at me in surprise and glance at each other. Emmet raises an eyebrow ta Nathan. He shrugs "princess's orders-guess we have to obey". He says smiling slightly. Then they both turn and melt into the shadows. FREE!

I quickly turn the road and head to the graveyard, my hand in my pocket against the biting cold. I finally reach the graveyard. The land of the dead. I stand hesitantly outside the main gate slowly reaching out a hand to touch the padlock and then drawing back. Get a Grip Bella! It's just a graveyard! Taking a deep breath, and ignoring the deep sense of foreboding I on the gate and walk inside shutting it behind feet make no noise, and the silence pressed own from all sides. I walk on, listening for a trace of noise, an indication of where thy might be. None. I survey the graveyard. Where would I go? If I had to terrorise someone, where would I go? Away from the public eye. At the back. Of course. I hurry towards the back, taking what I believe to be the quick's t way in the unfamiliar place. It seems strange to walk amongst a graveyard. The silence is unsettling and yet I'm too afraid to break it. I already feel like an intruder, entering an unknown realm even though it's just another piece of land. I look at the inscription on some of them as I walk, and I think of their lives, of what they did and what they saw, of what they made and what they knew. Ironic how humans try so hard to leave an impression, getting greedy for wealth, for the best jobs, for the best life despite knowing that they will die. They become selfish, taking evil means of accumulating wealth, some kill for money, others for profession and even some for pleasure. Because they can. And all of us end up in the same dark room under the same earth. We don't live forever and yet in the short time that we do, we want to gain the world. We want to make it ours. We want everything. We hurt each other, we kill, we go to war and for what? we all die, we all live, our lives are no different to each other and yet we're divided by race, gender, religion and we all die. The Muslim dies and so does the Christian, the Jews die as do the Hindus, and we all end up under the earth, six feet underground. With all our wealth and possession and dreams left behind. It's a mysterious thing, life.

I walk slowly my footsteps hardly making a rusted and gradually voices carry on the wind. I follow it and in a small clearing, under a tree stand two people facing away from me. They're facing a tree opposite. I squint in the darkness trying to work out what they're looking at and then I see it. A figure. Trapped to the tree. Alice. I act without thinking. Yanking out a knife I send it hurtling towards her. she looks at me terrified her mouth opening in a frozen scream as the knife impales itself right next to her. Victoria and Jacob turns to look at me. Victoria's face is full of contempt and Jacoblooks confused, staring at the knife and at me.  
"look who's here. Our darling Isabella herself.-"  
"let go of her. I kept my deal, I'm here. Now she goes free"  
"of course she will. As soon as the second part is fulfilled"  
"No. she goes free first. Release her" I snarl. They stand there unmoving.  
"do you not understand English? Let go of her. now." I pull out my phone. "I'm giving you five seconds and I'll call the police. Five, four, three, two…"  
"release her" Victoria commands. Jacob goes forward and untangles the knots. Alice steps away from the tree gingerly rubbing her wrists. I walk towards her inspecting her for damage. "she's fine. We didn't harm her. she's no use to us" Jacob calls. I ignore him, instead as he's talking I whisper quietly so that only she can hear. "get out of here. When you see a chance sneak away. don't let them find you afterwards". I turn back to Victoria and Jacob .  
"well? what do you want?"  
"you know what we want Isabella." Victoria spits out  
"if I knew what you wanted sweetheart, I wouldn't be asking you. I unlike you don't have time to waste. What do you want?"  
"we want you to stop interfering, and poking your nose in, and just generally bug off. Get out of my life, leave the place"  
"sorry love, don't work that way. Besides that not what you really want is it?"  
"no. we want Alice."  
"you can't get her. but that's not what you really want either is it?"  
"isn't it? then what do I really want Isabella? tell me" I stare at her cold eyes, and I smile thinly.  
"me...dead."  
"guess you do know after all."  
"seems that way, unfortunately it doesn't work like that either love. I won't let you get me or Alice"  
"you and whose army miss?" Victoria says laughing. My guard is down during the conversation so I don't see her arm swinging into my face before it's too late. It meets my nose with a horrendous crunch. Pain explodes behind my nose, and my head feels as if its splitting open. I stumble back as Victoria follows it through with another punch. This one to my stomach. I deflect it taking the impact on my forearm. The pain blinds me, but I focus. Jacob closes in from the back. I sense him reaching for my head and I spin around lashing my feet out, knocking his legs out from under him. Victoria punches the Sid e of my head, I grab her hand and twist it back forcing her backwards. Coldness touches my neck. I fling Victoria away from her as Jacob grates out "she's mine. Leave her. ill finish what she started". I duck my head to the side quickly and whirl around producing my own knife. I throw it lightly aiming for his arm. It misses. He lifts up his knife and flicks it. I watch as it comes towards me and lift up my hand closing around the handle. He stares ta me in shock. I smile grimly and then send it back. This time it embeds into his arm. He hisses in pain, and the sound claw at my own heart but I ignore it. I watch as he yanks out the knife and throws it on the floor. He throws himself onto me. I roil out from under him as he grabs my leg and pulls twisting it. I ignore the pain searing across my leg, and with my other hand pull out another knife. I throw it up at him. He hurriedly lets go of my leg as he ducks and in that instant I grab him and flip him over, sending him hurtling into the floor. He rolls and comes for me again. He aims a punch at my face which id deflect and then one at my belly. I double over in agony as the wind is cut off from me. I gasp for breath. He pushes me onto the floor. I roll over to face him as he glares down at me. The knife glints in his hand as he straddles my body. Slowly breathing shallowly, I bring my knees up and slowly begin to apply pressure. His eyes widen as I push farther against his ribs. I smile at him as I apply more force on either side. Suddenly he brings his arm smashing against my head. My legs loosen as he gets up breathing heavily and drags me up by my hair. I kick out wildly but this time he grabs hold of my arm, twisting it behind my back. He stands behind me but at the side. An impossible position, which gives him all the advantage. He applies more pressure almost bringing me down to my knees. An arm goes around my neck lifting it up making me look up into his face. A cold tip press against my now exposed neck. Some point during the fight my scarf had fallen off.  
"well kitty-cat. We know who won now don't we?" I don't reply. I stare at him in disgust. The blade travels slowly digging in. "it's a shame to spoil a face" he muses.  
"get on with it!" snarls Victoria.  
"sad isn't it? All that for nothing. Well kitty-cat. You certainly fight well.". The fear clouds my mind. I look up at the star-filled sky, so mysteriously beautiful and I now know why he called it a "fitting place". It is a fitting place. For a dead girl. I swallow and then look into his face. I laugh shakily, through my fear. He stares at me in bemusement his eyebrows furrowed.  
"hurry up! What are you waiting for?! Finish her!" Victoria's votive cuts across laced with hate and worry. and a touch of impatience. the hate I can understand, but why the impatience? Victoria like to take pleasure in these kinds of things, and yet she's very eager to get me finished. why? what is she hiding? could it be that Jacob doesn't know everything? I turn my attention back to him, staring at him defiantly. He looks down at me and then almost as if in a dream he removes the knife and strokes my face with the back of his hand. well that was unexpected.  
"you remind me so much of a girl I once knew" he says softly. I look at him in silence, not knowing which girl he refers to. Then he shakes his head as the tip of the knife once again comes to rest on my jugular vein. He presses down on it, and in that instant I take my chance. I have to do something. I can't fight him, he's made sure of that but maybe if he knows who I am, he won't kill me. It's unlikely because I know that he know me very well. he meets my eyes one again and smiles cruelly.  
"any last words warrior?" he inquires. I meet his eyes.  
"oh my dear Mr. Black." I say laughing "I thought we'd promised not to kill each other again?". I sense him tense as the knife freezes against my throat. Suddenly the hand holding the knife begins to tremble as he lowers it. He looks down at me in horror. "tiger?" he whispers in awe. I don't say anything, there isn't anything to say. instead I look him in the eyes and nod. I feel my arm being slowly lowered form its painful arm lock, hanging dead at my sides as the blood rushes through it. His head slowly drops onto my shoulder. I don't move, not because I don't want to but because I cant. If I move now, God knows what he'll do. He's in an unpredictable state. "tiger" he murmurs against my neck. Slowly he lifts his head up and turns me around to face him. He lifts up his hand to touch my face, tracing its outline. "tiger. My tiger. But…how? How is this possible?" I look at him questioningly. He shakes himself free from his reverie and his hand drops to his side. " I thought you were dead. I was told you were murdered. And all this time , you were alive?" I look at him and smile wryly. "am I not?" he looks at me up and down and then pulls me into him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I've done." He sounds anguished. I pull away from him and take a step back. "it's okay. A lot of people want to kill me these days. One more doesn't make a difference" I try to say it lightly but it hurts him. I'm glad. He doesn't answer, instead he turn to Victoria clutching the knife tight in his hand. "you. You're the reason for this. You told me she was dead. You told me that she'd killed her." his voice sounds hoarse, as if he's about to cry. Wait. Victoria told him that id murdered myself? How does that work? knew there was something missing…just hadn't expected it to be this.  
"well she was dead. The Bella that you knew was dead so I didn't lie, and since Bella was the one who changed, she killed her former self" says Victoria coldly. I stare at her in shock. She hated me so much that she had to declare me dead to my friend, and get him to kill me despite knowing that he'd have killed himself if he ever found out? Just how sick was she?  
"you're sick. I can't believe this. I thought better of you." He sounds broken, betrayed.  
"thanks for the compliment love, now if you don't mind…" she turns and makes as if to go.  
"you are not going to go anywhere. Do you really think you can just eave, so easily?" Jacobvoice changes, it's no longer anguished. Now it's full of cold fury. Victoria turns to look at him, detecting the change in his voice. Her face is proud but her confidence is wavered. Her face radiates pride but beneath it there's the barely concealed fear. She glares back at Jacob defiantly. She knows she's lost. Jacob looks on, both locked in a mutual unspoken argument. Then Jacobs hand twitches. I see the knifes target before it leaves his hand and as if it's someone lese body, I launch myself forward pushing Victoria out the way. I lose my balance and stumble, there's a searing pain, a flash of silver, another blinding pain that seems to last forever and then my world goes dark.


	17. Chapter 17

ALICE:  
"NO!" Bella shrieks as she runs forward and collides with Victoria pushing her out of the way. She tries to turn but somehow loses her footing and then she comes crashing down with so much force, her head knocking against the gravestone with a sickening crack. Immediately a Nano second later the knife comes whizzing towards her. she lifts up her hand to deflect it and it pierces her forearm, embedding itself in the flesh. Her arm slowly falls the knife still sticking out. I burst out of my hiding place and run to Bella's side, regardless of whether or not they'll kill me. Jacob reaches her side at the same Moment as me.  
"Bella!" I shake her gently. There's no response. I shake her hared, yelling her name. still there's no response. Somewhere behind us Victoria laughs "oh my dear , I thought you'd agreed not to kill her again?" she mimics. I flash her dirty look, Jacob doesn't even respond. He simply stares into her face his own face a mask of pain. I move to slap her but Jacob stops me, shaking his head. I look at him in anger. He cringes from my glare but doesn't say anything. He takes hold of her arm and hold it down and with the other swiftly plucks the knife out. Blood wells out in a torrent. I stare at in horror. He grabs hold of his shirt and rips a strip from it. He wraps it tightly, I watch as the dark blood stains the white material red. He curses softly ripping more and adding it. That too becomes dark in matter of minutes. I look down at the stained mess while Jacob rips off the entire makeshift bandage. I open my mouth to protest but then I see him tying his entire shirt around her arm, shivering against the cold. He puts his jacket back on and then he shakes her gently. She doesn't stir. I shake her harder. Still no response. "Bella?!" I slap her face gently, shaking her at the same time. Finally she stirs.  
"Ow." She groans.  
"Bella?" she looks at me groggily, still slumped against the headstone. "Ow. What the hell…." Her hand goes to the back of her head and comes out sticky with congealed blood. She looks at in disgust. "Eugh. How…what…how the hell did that happen? and why am I sitting on someone else's grave?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" she shrieks out, and clambers to her feet wincing in pain. She stands for a second or so swaying then she falls issuing some very colourful words as she does so. She hits the ground, a ND brings out her arm to break her fall, and curses some more as it fails to take her weight. She winces in agony and looks at me. "ali. Help me up. I need to get back to my car, I need some medication." I lean down and gently put my arm around her, trying to lift her, but she's a dead weight. her one arm hangs uselessly at her side while the other caked in a stained bandage is held against her body. She tries to stand, leaning against me for support but I stagger with her weight although she's shorter than me. Jacobreaches forward and tries to take her from me. I protest in anger but he simply looks at me sadly, He leans her against me and then even as I watch he slowly bends forward and lifts Bella up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She kicks out viciously, swearing but he simply holds on. Eventually she subsides as her head lolls against him. I retrieve her fallen scarf, and her knives, picking up as much as I can in the dark and then we leave, keeping to the shadows. I look back briefly to see Victoria watching us forlornly and I feel sorry for her, I open my mouth to say something but I find nothing that suits the occasion. Instead I turn around and walk away leaving her standing there, watching us leave. We walk past her house, praying that no one will look outside and recognise me, and then following the directions that she's giving us, we finally arrive at her car. I unlock the door having found the keys in her pocket. Jacobstaggers as he places her inside and heads to the back, arriving with a first aid kit, the very one that Bella had used on me. I hold Bella watching him work. He winces as every bruise is revealed, every bump every raised scratch a reminder of what he'd done to her. he deserves it. He deserves to see what he'd done. I watch as he gently unwraps her bandage, cleaning the wound .Its deep. Very deep, a horrible wide gash. He rebadges it up again and takes out an injection emptying a small vial into it. He injects it into her hand and waits a few seconds before pinching her arm. "does this hurt?" he asks.  
"huh? No. at least I don't think so…it's hard to tell…" he waits a few more seconds and then pinches it again. "now?"  
"will you just stitch me up and get it done with?!" she hisses. He looks at her understandingly and hangs his head. He takes the bandage off, releasing it and then takes out a stitching kit and begins to sew the wound closed, working quickly. anise lies still, not making the sliest sound. He finishes the stitch and cleans it again. I hand the bandage to him as he finished applying a cream over the wound. He takes it from me and begins to bandage up her entire forearm, stopping just short of her wrists.  
"okay. Now her head." I push Bella away from me and lean her at an angle so that her head faces me. I gently take out the rubber from her hair. in the torchlight, it's easy to see the angry gash. I blanche as Jacobcleans her hair, removing the blood using some kind of damp cloth with some sort of medicine. He applies the same cream as he had to her arm and then turns to me.  
"lie her down. I need to see her foot. I think she's twisted it." I lie her down on the seat keeping her head turned, and then propping my bag against her head, I get out and help Jacob . I remove her shoes and her socks, being careful not to move her feet too much. Her right leg is fine but her left foot is swollen. Puffed up to twice its normal size purple like a huge bruise. Jacobgently tested her foot, probing her ankle.  
"it's not broken. Just twisted I think. It'll heal" I nod.  
She put her safety at risk so that she could save someone who never cared for her at all. There's nothing we can do except to apply an ice pack, which we don't have. it'll have to wait until we can get home. I hold her foot while Jacobbandages that too and begins packing everything away taking out a paracetamol pack and Nuerofen.  
"what the hell have you done to her?" a dangerously cold voice enquires. I look up. Two men face me, the very same ones I see her hanging out with. Her bodyguards. I look at Jacob . He doesn't meet my eyes.  
"she got injured. She twisted her ankle and fell and her arm got injured as well." I gabble. One of them raises his eyebrow at me.  
"and that's why, you're bandaging her up are you? Shouldn't she be in A&E?" I lower my eyes. Bella groans as she tries to sit up. I help her, lifting her up into a sitting position.  
"Emmet? Nathan?" she mumbles.  
"Bella? What the hell happened to you?" she stares at them in surprise.  
"ah lemme see. Well. I tripped, fell flat on my back, tried to save myself, and broke my arm in the process and as I didn't see the glass, one jabbed into me and boy does it hurt!" she grins at them smiling widely. They look at each other and back at Bella.  
"Bella! Honestly. What are we going to do with you? This is why we never leave you by yourself, because you attract trouble like wasps to honey," sighs one of them. Bella rolls her eyes.  
"chillax guys. I'm alive! See? No bones broken, no brain damage, nothing! I'm as fit as cheese!" cheese?  
"that's it. From now on, we are not leaving your side. And besides, I thought you were meant to be at apices place" glares one of them emphasising "Alice's place" by drawing quotation marks in the air. I cringe. Bella bends forward and stares at her boots and then slowly reaches out her arm to pick it up and turning it the right way she tries to put it on. I reach forward and help her slide it on. she looks at her bandaged foot while the two men mark her progress with interest.  
"well. this is awkward" she says staring from her boot and to her feet and back again. Her foot covered in bandages won't fit. I take the boot and unzip it all the way down and lifting up her foot, slide it gently in. she winces as it squeezes her feet and the turns to me.  
"is the sleepover still on?!" she grins. I can't believe this girl. She's injured in four different places and yet she doesn't look as if she's in pain although I know that its killing her. I nod  
"of course it is."  
"Great!" she turns to her bodyguards.  
"okay. Well…I have a lil favour to ask" she says. One of them raises their eyebrows. It's the same one as before.  
"go upstairs, into my bedroom, and get my overnight bag for me will you?" they stare at her in surprise.  
"unless you want us to smash the window and get it, no"  
"the window is open. Idiots". One of them stalks off signalling at the other to remain and disappears. The remaining one leans against the door and smirks. "so. Explain how you managed to twist your ankle again, and also simultaneously managed to wedge a piece of glass in your forearm and crack your head open as well as injuring your other shoulder?" Bella glares at him and then shifts slightly. a knife slips out of her pocket. She doesn't notice, at least not until he leans down and picks it up.  
"interesting. You went to a sleepover armed with a knife. That's just such a casual piece of accessory isn't it?" Bella glares daggers at him, she opens her mouth to say something sarcastic but at that exact moment, the other one appears. "your bag, oh high and mighty one" Bella sticks out her tongue as he settles it carefully on her lap.  
"shall I drive or…?" he inquires.  
"you drive. I'll get in with the princess so that she doesn't do anything stupid gain" Bella doesn't bother to reply.  
"care to move your highness?" he says sarcastically looking pointedly at Bella. She doesn't budge, instead she closes her eyes.  
"I said, will you please shift. You know move?" Bella opens her eyes and look at him. "no."  
"in that case…." He leans forward, picks Bella up and sets her down again. Bella opens her yes and stares at him in shock as he climbs in. "you…you…I can't believe-" she begins.  
"my amazingness?" he finishes. She glares at him.  
"no. your absolute rudeness, not to mention you're big headedness and cockiness!"  
"my that's a lot of compliments coming from you love" he smirks. Bella deliberately ignores him and turns to the front of the car.  
"where's Jacob ?" she asks in surprise. I look around but I don't see him anywhere. She looks as well and then shrugs. "Drive" she commands.

ISABELLA:

Honestly, Emmet is just so…insulting, patronizing, irritating….I can't think of enough words to describe how much he annoys me. But don't get me wrong. I LOVE insulting him. Well when I get a chance to that is. I lean back against the seat and sigh. My head throbs, both of my arms hurt, I'm on, and to top it off my legs bloated. Isn't life perfect? I need some painkillers. Now. I turn to Emmet.  
"you don't happen to have a bottle of water do you?" he smirks. Garr. Why does he do that?!  
"I don't remember reading anywhere in my job specification that I have to carry around bottles of water". AARGH.  
"a no would have been absolutely fine. You know, straightforward? Simple?"  
I lean back again-ouch! Damn it. I bite my lip against the pain. I turn to Alice.  
"Do you have any water on you?"  
"let me check. I don't think so but…" she rummages through her bag "ah-ha! I have it!" she declares triumphantly pulling out a bottle.  
"Thank you" I say glaring pointedly in Emmet's direction. He smiles at me. GAH.  
I take out a Paracetamol and a Nuerofen and swallow it. I stare the packet in my hands…surely two more wouldn't-  
"don't even THINK about it love" huh? I stare at Emmet bemused.  
"Think about what?" I say innocently  
"you were considering taking more." Ah. About that,  
"no I wasn't."  
"You were. Stop lying"  
"how can I lie when I never even said it in the first place?"  
"You were looking at it-"  
"so? That doesn't prove anything" I'm enjoying this. I'm enjoying this tremendously! He snorts in disbelief.  
"Will you two stop bickering and-"  
"we aren't bickering!" we say simultaneously. We look at each other and laugh. Ow. a pain slices across my head. Great. Now I can't even laugh.  
"We're here." Nathan declares. Emmet gets out while Alice gets out from the other side taking my bag with her. I look down at my foot and scooch along to the end of the seat. I gingerly place my right foot on the ground and am about to follow it through with the left when Emmet reaches forward and scoops me up in his arms as though I weigh nothing. I struggle against him but then my leg starts throbbing so I stop, resigning myself to my fate. The car's engines were as Nathan drives away. Probably to put the car back. I glower at him. He smirks down at helpless me. I HATE him.  
"Bet your loving this isn't you?" I say as we walk-well as Alice and Emmet walk and carry me to the front door.  
"Of course I am, except for the fact that you're a dead weight, it's the best fun I've had in ages." He grins. I raise my arm in an attempt to punch him but it protests painfully. Very painfully. I lower it again in defeat. He smirks. How I would love to wipe that stupid smirk off his face permanently!  
"Can you put me down now?!" I say as we arrive at the front door.  
"no."  
"yes. I absolutely refuse to have anyone see me like this. At least create the illusion that I'm fine" I whine, he looks at me and then sighs.  
"fine." He says lowering me on the ground. I lean my weight on my right leg as he inches his arm around my waist supporting me.  
"pull up my hood will you?" I hate asking him for these little favours but I have no choice. He obeys moving my hair back from my face. EUGH. How I hate having random peoples fingers all over me. The door is opened by the same man who had opened it when I had first visited Alice. He doesn't recognise me it seems although his eyes run over Emmet and me, noting the way I stand. Outwardly, this posture looks so wrong. I sigh inwardly. This is going to be so much fun. Alice smiles and they exchange some polite chitchat while I stand impatiently tapping my foot. Finally, he lets us through, and the minute we're out of sight, (well the minute, I've hobbled out of sight) Emmet picks me up again. Oh the humiliation. Thankfully, Alice led us straight to her room, recognising this as the wrong time to take me to the "lobby". She opens the door and is almost crushed to death by a woman. She's pretty, quiet young, brown hair, a pixie like face wreathed in concern.  
"oh God! Where have you been?!" Alice hugs her back. "I called dad. I was a little um busy so I got late."  
the woman steps back and then does a quick start as she takes in Emmet and I. kill me now.  
"um…Esme. This is Bella. You know my friend and that's her friend…." She trails off. Emmet smiles at her. she smiles back and then moves out of the way her eyes never leaving me as Emmet walks forward and looks for an appropriate place to put me in.  
"put her on the bed" Alice suggest helpfully. I hear Emmet give out a sigh of relief as he hurries over and places me on the bed. Jheeze. I must be REALLY heavy. He takes off my boots, smirking evilly and then places my injured foot on the bed.  
"comfortable love?" he inquires, his eyes shining with evil humour  
"yes. Very." I say glaring at him. Dude! Just go! He gets the message.  
"okay. Bella. Alice. I have to go. So if you'll excuse me…" he salutes me and then winks grinning. I shake my head scowling. He turns and walks out with Esme walking after him, who turns to give me a strange look. I turn to Alice. "let the party begin! Actually wait… I need to take this off" I say fumbling with my abbayah. Luckily it's the button ones, I grasp it and pull and then simply wriggle my arms out of it. The painkillers are working. Although some morphine would've been nice…  
"okay…now let the party begin!" Alice laughs.  
"wanna eat something? Maybe grab some popcorn?"  
"toffee?"  
"toffee!" she grins, and presses a little bell. Almost immediately a man knocks on the door. gee a bell. Someone's living the life of Buckingham palace.  
"yes?"  
"toffee popcorn, some hot chocolate, roasted marshmallows and crisps. And don't forget the coke. And some chocolate too. You know galaxy" he nods, mouthing everything she's said and then turns to leave with a little nod in my direction. I smile at him. he's cute.


	18. Chapter 18

ALICE:  
the lights are off, the curtains drawn, and we both gaze at the 3d TV screen watching final destination, as Olivia plummets to her death from the window, crashing through the windscreen. Bella tears off the 3d glasses and puts in front of her.  
"enough!" I pause the screen  
"huh?"  
"this is so stupid. A bunch of people dying, killing each other in order to cheat death, and then failing at it and dying anyway. How stupid can you get?!" I laugh.  
"okay. What do you think we should watch?" she looks and me and smiles evilly. Uh oh.  
"hunger games" huh? That's almost like final destination! Everyone dies!  
"Bella. That's just like final destination. Everybody dying? You know?"  
"yes, buts it sooo much more awesome! It's got Peeta in for God's sake!" Eugh.  
"choose another one, I don't like that movie!"  
"how could you say that?! heart attack much Okay fine….pirates of the Caribbean!" JacobDepp? Orlando Bloom? Why not?  
"okay! Which one?" she smirks at me. "all of them luv"  
"aye aye cap'n!"  
"pass the popcorn beasty!" I grab a handful and throw it at her. she shrikes and then grabbing a huge handful throws it all over me. I grab more and tip the entire packet. She laughs, and then lunging forward grabs a packet of crisps and hurls it at me.  
"Ow! Stop! Dude! I wanna watch pirates!" she shrieks. As I throw chocolate at her. she catches one and eats it.  
"ali." She says halfway  
"mm" my eyes are glued to the screen where will turner and sparrow are on their way to rescue Elizabeth.  
"why are we drinking hot chocolate, before dinner?"  
"I don't know….I just think it's awesome!"  
"it sure is".  
"Omg! Norrington is so hot!" I look at her shocked.  
"Eugh! What is wrong with you?! He is so old!"  
"he is attractive! He's really attractive. And he's not old okay."  
"Bella. You have some horrid tastes. First MJ, then hertz, and now Norrington! Yuck!"  
"leave him alone! He's so handsome!" handsome? Pass the sick bucket!

We were halfway through at worlds end when Esme knocked on the door. She comes in and stares at us. Covered in popcorn, bits of crisps, splashes of chocolate, we look a sight.  
"girls. Dinner is in held an hour. Be there by 7.30. and in that time, I'd suggest that both of you take a shower." She says smiling  
"okay Esme. We will. Sorry for the mess…" I indicate the floor, which is a tip of makeup, brushes, food, videos and wrappers. How the hell did we make that much mess? Bella thinks the same because she looks at me, biting her lip at the mess.  
"no problem love. You just have some fun" she says leaving.  
"you heard the boss. Time for a shower!"  
"take the en-suite. I'll take the main bathroom" I say deciding that it would be easier for Bella. She nods. And reaches for her overnight bag wincing as she hauls it towards her.

"done?" I say walking in to find a spotless room, not an item out of place. Esme must have told someone to clear up. I feel guilty for making someone else clear up my mess. Bella looks up from the magazine and nods. She's changed into a pair of black jeans and a white full-sleeved flow mini dress. It covers her bandaged arm very well. around her neck is an elegant silver chain on which are tow hearts, and on one wrist dangles a glittery bracelet full of crystals. Her mid length brown hair towelled dry (God knows how she managed it) has been carefully brushed and pulled back into a little grip, leaving half of it out. She looks beautiful.  
"love the chain" I say.  
"thanks, it was a gift from Rodolfo. He loves, I mean loved to spoil people" she says quietly swallowing. There's a curious perfume in the room, and as I walk towards Bella it gets stronger. I sniff. It smells familiar, but also unfamiliar at the same time. I sniff some more.  
"is my perfume too strong?" she asks noticing me sniffing. I stop sniffing.  
"um. I think so"  
"damn it. I have a habit of that you know. I get carried away. I can't help it" she says grinning  
"which one is it?"  
"guess smarty-pants" she says mischievously  
"um…miss Dior?" she shakes her head  
"Givenchy?"  
"nope."  
"um…Yves saint Laurent?"  
"nope!"  
"I give up!" I say sighing  
"aura. Swarovski" she says laughing. "you like?". I nod.  
"I love" I say imitating her.  
"catch!" she cries suddenly throwing a bottle at me. I look up in alarm to see the bottle spinning towards me and raise my hands to catch it. I stare at it in shock.  
"Bella! You should never throw bottles! It could break!" she shrugs.  
"I'll get a new one." I stare at her. I thought that all the kids in that school wryer normal? Apparently not Bella. She seems to have a lot of money to splash around. As if sensing my thoughts Bella breaks in.  
"I didn't steal the money love. It's okay, you can use it. I get paid" paid? That much that she doesn't care? I spray some and then replace the cap. Bella rolls her eyes. "come here" she commands. I obey. She grabs me by one hand wincing slightly and then begins spraying. "Bella! Stop! That's a lot!"  
"I know! now we match!" she says grinning. I smile, shaking my head. The girl is crazy.  
"you're crazy! Seriously"  
"yeah. But you love me" she counters back  
"I do." I say smiling. There's a knock on the door and Esme pops her head in. she stares at Bella in shock, wondering how on earth the scruffy looking girl had morphed into something so elegant.  
"dinners ready girls. Let's go" I pull my still slightly damp hair into a scrunchy and hold out a hand to Bella forgetting that's she's injured both of them. She reaches for it, but I suddenly remember and leave her hand, supporting her from the waist instead. Once she manages to stand she shakes her head ta me. I move away as she slowly walks forward, limping slightly. she flashes me a smile. "it's getting better" I nod and walk beside her, just in case.

ISABELLA:

I walk into the dining room slowly. Its enormous. And beautiful. Huge chandlers hand from the ceiling, bathing the room in a clear warm glow. There are glass sculptures around the room ,and the faint smell of jasmine and lavender infiltrates the entire room. I inhale deeply as lice guides me to a seat.  
"good evening" a man's voice breaks the silence as I sit down. I turn my head to look at the man seated directly opposite me. Brown hair, deep brown eyes, a handsome chiselled face, his white shirt is open leaving his neck exposed. Damn. I realise with a jolt that I still haven't replied.  
"good evening sir" I say smiling. I can feel the blush going up my face. Great.  
"Dad?" says Alice from beside me. DAD?! Oh God. He's her dad? And I was gawking at him, a few seconds ago! Why? Where's the gun when I need it?! eyeing up your friends dad is NOT a good thing.  
"this is Isabella. Isabella, that's my dad" she says looking pointedly from me to him. I raise my eyes and give a wobbly smile.  
"it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen" he nods smiling. He's got an amazing smile.  
"it's a pleasure to meet you too Isabella" he says looking at me "and please, call me Edward.". Edward? Nice.  
the door opens and servant appear carrying food. I gulp. She has waiters?! For starters there's samosa, and spring rolls, and chutney. I look over at lice. She grins. "I didn't know you liked Indian food" I say teasing her. "shut up! It's for you. Bella special…and by the way. Everything's halal. I made sure of it" I look at her and smile. She's gone to such lengths to make this perfect. "Bella special huh? What's the Alice special?"  
"it's coming!" she says giggling. I look over at apices dad to see him looking at lice fondly. I look away quickly as he looks at me.  
"it's good to see you back to your former self Alice" he says slowly. Alice looks at me and then back at her dad.  
"Dad! I'm fine!"  
"yes, you are now. But I was worried. The past few months, you weren't like this". Alice looks at me as if to say "embarrassing huh?" I smile.  
"I would just put it down to mood swings and hormones" I say lightly.  
"oh my God" Alice mutters next to me. Cullen I mean Edward laughs. his laughter is infectious and I end up laughing with him.  
through the entire meal we talk, about school, about what I want to do, about celebrities, about music, we debate heavily on the British justice system, the rights and the wrongs.  
"I really disagree with the idea that a cold hearted killer, should be allowed to walk free after a few years and also have a lawyer, when quiet clearly the evidence says that this man is the murderer" Edward says  
"dad! the law says that everyone should have affair trial!"  
"but, in giving them a fair trial, murders get to walk free, and there's nothing you can do about it!"  
"I agree with the fair trail law and everything, but one thing I don't understand is that if you know that so and so person is a killer, and the evidence is confirmed, WHY would you even bother to give the person a lawyer when you know that you're giving them a chance to kill again?" I say.  
"my point exactly!" Cullen points out triumphantly. Alice glares at me.  
"sorry love, but you have to admit that it is a bit stupid giving serial killers and murders a lawyer".  
"I disagree. Having a lawyer is a right"  
"I don't deny that love, but the point is that lawyers shouldn't be given to people who are murderers. If the jury vote in favour, the person will kill again and it'll be difficult to catch as they'll cover up their tracks."  
"not necessarily. What if they don't commit any more crimes?"  
"what if, isn't a good basis of a debate" I say cheekily. She glowers at me. I grin.  
"whatever miss justice. And here I was thinking that since your dads a lawyer you'd be quiet liberal." she says sticking her tongue out at me. I stick my one back at her.  
"of course I'm liberal. I'm so liberal I think that victims should also have the right to be liberal and we can do that by locking up their assaulters" I retort.  
"your dads a lawyer?" Cullen asks surprised.  
"yes, he's um…he's a silk. Specialises in criminal law" he nods approvingly.  
"I'm quiet surprised that while your father defends criminals, you seem to like the prosecution more." He says smiling a little.  
"well someone's got to oppose them and since my whole family is very liberal I guess I have to take the prosecution stance. Besides the prosecution is a lot more interesting than the defence."  
"I always thought that the defence have a more challenging job."  
"they do. But I prefer the prosecution."  
"okay now I'm scared." States Alice. I look at her and grin evilly.  
"why? Because you'll kill someone and instead of defending you I'll jail you instead?"  
"precisely the reason why. And since you have a um...tendency to, shall we say, to get your own way, the odds aren't looking good."  
"well failure is hardly an option. Don't worry I'll give you a teddy bear as a form of compensation"  
"gee thanks. I totally appreciate that."  
"it'll be pink. And furry."  
"eugh! At least have the decency to give me a nice compensation! I would want a white one, that says "I love you" and a dartboard with your face on it so that I can count down the days."  
"a calendar will suffice" I retort. She scowls.  
"dartboard." She says sticking out her tongue.  
"blue bears" I retort, and stick mine back out at her.  
"stingy cow"  
"well I am known for the extraordinary sweetness of my nature" I smirk. Alice's eyes widen. "I can't believe you" she mutters. I look up to see Cullen smiling at the exchange. "seriously? You're arguing over a teddy bear? And I thought you were mature" he says running a hand through his hair. damn. Hotness alert!. Alice looks at me and smirks. I blush. She laughs. Cullen looks confused. I blush harder.

"Bella? Care to explain why, you were flirting with my dad?!" I blush.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But you should've warned me!" I cry  
"warned you of what?"  
"that your dad is so HOT!"  
"Eugh! Bella! First MJ, then hertz, and then Norrington who's just EUGH and now my DAD?! honestly you need to stop finding older men attractive!"  
"I can't help it! I'm sorry! Ow!" I yell. I look at Alice who grins back at me. She'd just jabbed me in the side.  
"it's not fair. You shouldn't bully injured people" I say sadly, doing my heartbroken impression  
"you hardly act as if you're injured. Talking of which, you should sleep." I stare at her my eyes widening slightly.  
"now?"  
"Bella. stop arguing. You're In pain okay. You need to rest, speed up the healing process" I she commands leading me into her room. "get in. I'll send for some water and hot chocolate."

I prop myself up in Alice's bed, the blankets warm as I sip my hot chocolate. Already the painkillers have begun to numb the pain. Alice watches me from the opposite end.  
"Bella? do you remember when you sais you'd tell me about yourself, that day, when you first met hertz?" I smile wryly and nod.  
"well, I want you to tell me that now." I look at her searchingly. There's more to her than meets the eye that's for sure. She's insistent, in fact with just the right training, she'd make a wonderful agent-what? where did that thought come from? Haven't I learned my lesson yet?  
"what do you want to know?" I ask her.  
"what?" she looks at me in surprise that I'm actually willing to tell her. I smile.  
"what do you want to know? ask me and I'll tell you". She looks at me for a moment.  
"I want to know, what were you doing that night when you found me.". I knew it.  
"that night, I was delivering papers." She glares ta me.  
"Bella. quit playing around. I want the full story! Why? How, everything". I sigh.  
"fine. I was at home, when the call came on the phone. I was a bit shocked at first because that phone had been silent for a long time. Months, almost a year in fact, and there it was suddenly ringing. Well when I picked up, it was from HQ, they wanted a favour. There were some papers contain very high profile info that needed to be delivered. Immediately. I agreed and said I'd meet the person outside a restaurant in central London, which is where most of us operate. I met him, ordered my diner, and he delivered the papers. I took it and ran. I thought I'd got away with it, I was driving like a maniac, taking the most complex, double routes. Until I saw you. At first I thought it was someone else, but either way I had to save them so I did. You might remember that halfway I was followed. I was in rush so all the horns must've alerted them and then I stopped, gave them more of a chance to catch up with me. I was terrified of them catching me, partly because you were there, and I didn't want to be quilt of your life, God knows how hard I try to keep my hands clean."  
"what did those papers contain?"  
"state secrets love-or rather secrets of the agency. I've already told you this much, if anyone finds out, the punishment is death. Well usually. I'll be fine." it helps to have Rodolfo on your side. except….he's not here anymore. yippee. now there'll be no one to pull me out of trouble.


	19. Chapter 19

ALICE

I can't believe that she's telling me this. I never thought she would despite her promise, and yet here she is. Bella was always secretive, mysterious, maybe that's what attracted people to her, the hidden depths. I look at the girl in front of me, hardly 16, and yet she's gone through so much and I wonder how she copes, how she survives it all.  
"okay. What about when you ran out of school with hertz?"  
"we didn't run away because we got a fleeting romantic Monet together." She says rolling her eyes. Well obviously.  
"he was talking to me, when Rodolfo appeared like he usually does at all the most random moments, and told me to get out. I didn't want to, but then the agents began infiltrating the building so we had no choice. We ran upstairs to the library and from there, me Emmet, Nathan, hertz and Rodolfo jumped. We aimed to get outside the school where fighting would be easier to handle and where there would be more places to hide but the attack came. It happened so fast. I didnt have time to think about anything except shooting and reloading. Emmet, Nathan and Phil-I mean hertz ran me out the school, and we went somewhere, I can't remember where. Some safety place I think. That bits fuzzy. All I remember is Hertzy-" Hertzy? pet names already? I smirk. she catches me smirking and glares, causing me to wipe off the smirk quicker that I had ever thought possible. "- yelling into the phone, and then he came back some time later and they decided to put me back in school to avoid questions." She speaks coldly, her voice empty of emotion, staring into the distance.  
"and Rodolfo?" I ask gently. I mean to ask how he is, because I remember what Bella said bout killing him but then Her head jerks up to look at me, and whatever I had been meaning to say stops. She doesn't speak for a long time.  
"he died." She whispers, looking at me. "he died saving me. He risked his life so that I could get away. like always. He stayed behind while Emmet and Nathan took me so that we'd have a better chance of survival, just like he had done a few days ago, when he almost died because he called me, warned me of the danger. He took the bullets for me. He took the punishment that wasn't meant for him, and you know what sucks? I'll never see him again. I'll never see him laugh, or hear him talk or even once, just once tell him that I'm sorry for what's happened. I can't do any of that. I can't even tease him. and I can't thank him either for everything he's done, I can't tell him how grateful I am to him, because he isn't here to hear it. I don't even have the comfort of knowing that he's alive, somewhere." She says in a rush, the tears trickling silently down her face. I crawl over to her and hug her, and she simply cries, breaking apart. She cries without a sound, only her shoulders heave with her sobs but otherwise she's silent. Her crying is a new type of crying, that can only be caused by a pin much too strong for words, for reasons or explanations. It's the crying of someone tired, and broken beyond repair. And I'm glad that I asked her to tell me, because as she cries on me, I know that she needed this. She needed to let it out. She's strong though, she'll make it through. But she needs someone to help her. as independent as she may seem or appear to be, she's also strangely vulnerable. I console her, half feeling like crying myself. After a long while, she stops and pulls back.  
"I'm sorry" she says attempting a smile. I shake my head at her. "it's okay, cry all you like, let it out". She smiles and then leans against the bed. "I'm fine. I'm done with crying" she says smiling wider. I shake my head and look at the time. 10 pm.  
"we should really get to sleep" I say. she nods and then snuggles in, getting comfortable. I get of the bed and get inside the guest bed. We'd already decided that Bella would take min, as it was more comfortable and bigger. Shed refused until id threatened her. I close the light.  
"night Bella"  
"night babe" her voice is still hoarse from crying. I close my eyes, but a question bugs, a question that I really shouldn't ask but it tortures me endlessly.  
"Bella?!"  
"mmm?"  
"do you love him?"  
"who?"  
"Rodolfo?"  
"WHAT? EUGH! NO…well I mean I love him, of course I do, but as a friend…he's like a brother to me…like it's always been that way. He's always looked after me I guess….so yeah..I love him but not in that way…." She trails off. I think she does, I smile in the darkness and within seconds I fall asleep.

I sit up in bed, looking around. All is silent, no way of knowing what has awoken me. I reach forward and turn on the light. Nothing. I leave it on , and then snuggle down. Must be some noise or other. And then it comes again. A whimpering. I look towards Bella's bed, she lies still, curled up within the blankets and then the whimpering begins again accompanied by sobs.  
"Rodolfo! Please!" she calls. She gets more and more entangled in the bed sheets as she writhes around.  
"Rodolfo! Noooooooooooo!" she cries. I get out bed and make my way over to hers.  
"Bella!" I shake her. she doesn't respond. I shake her harder and call her name.  
"Bella! wake-up!" her eyes fly open as she grabs hold of my hand. "it's okay. it's okay. It's just me." She lets go off my hand, and lies back down, straightening the blankets. "you were having a bad dream" I tell her. "you were crying." she nods. "it's always the same dream." She muses quietly. I look at her sympathetically and try to stifle a yawn. "get some sleep" I tell her, squeezing her hand and then shut the light.

ISABELLA

I lie on my back staring into the dark. The tears trickle silently down my face, unheeded, as I think of him again. Reliving the past, does no good they say and as true it might be, sometimes there is no option. I reach under the pillow and pull out the phone. Switching it on, a message appears. New voicemail. Received at 12.30. I look at the current time, which reads 12.35. 5 minutes ago. With trembling fingers, I listen to it.  
"come outside, I'm in the garden" Rodolfo. How's this possible? And yet, it sounds so much like him. I replay it listening to the sound of his voice. it is him. it is him. he's alive. oh my God, He's alive! And he's here. I'm out of bed before I even have a chance to think of what I'm doing. I don't wake Alice, I simply make my way into the lobby and from there outside. Its massive. There are so many trees, and fountains. I limp my way across, trying to see where he is regardless of the cold biting my feet. The wind blows my hair back from my face, and then like I whisper on the wind, I hear it.  
"Bella" I look and there emerging from beneath the trees, is Rodolfo. I feel my face split open, cracked into two halves by a grin. "Rodolfo!" I yell and half laughing, half crying I run-limp my way too him. he comes forward and catches me halfway, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. I cling to him, desperately, afraid that he's not real, that he'd soon disappear like he always does in my dreams. I listen to his heartbeat and it seems as if I've never heard anything more amazing. He holds me stroking my hair gently. "Bella" he murmurs, and just for a second I feel his lips on my head.  
I pull away from him, lifting up my face to look at him. "I thought…I thought you were dead. I was so worried…I've been going crazy…oh God" I can't speak anymore, I simply stand and look at his face, hardly daring to believe that this is reality. He wipes off my tears, and then gently takes my hand in his. "I'm alive. It's okay. I thought that I'd never see you again.." he murmurs as he pulls me to him again. A part of my brain tells me to resist but the relief at seeing him is too much and I offer no resistance. We stand like that for a long time, in the moonlight and then he holds me at an arm's length, looking at me.  
"why aren't you wearing any shoes?!" he says in disbelief. I grin at him sheepishly  
"I thought you were an illusion, who'd soon disappear before I got to you" I say softly. He looks at me, his eyes burning with a strange intensity and then he takes off his coat and lays it on the ground. He sits down and then pulls me in besides him, my cold hands wrapped in his.  
"what happened to your leg?"  
"I hurt it. twisted my ankle" he doesn't believe me, it's clear but he doesn't question me. Instead he simply draws me to him, draping an arm around me, holding me tight. I don't pull away even though my mind is screaming at me to move. I try but then I cant.  
"look at the sky Bella. it's so beautiful."  
"it is."  
"did you make a wish tonight?" he asks looking at me smiling.  
"yes."  
"and did it come true?" he asks laughing.  
"yeah. It did" I say drowsily. Somehow I end up in his lap, I protest trying to get up, but he simply pushes me down again.  
"shh. It's okay. go to sleep".  
"this isn't right…." I mumble, as his fingers delicately weave in and out of my hair. he laughs quietly and the sound is like music to my ears. The last thing I feel is the wind blowing across my face, and his hand in my hair as I drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I wake up again, at some point and this time I'm being tucked into a bed. I reach out a panicked arm to grab him, and Rodolfo's hand closes around it.  
"shh. I'm here" he murmurs, stroking my hand. I mumble his name, trying to say something but darkness closes in as sleep overtakes me.


	20. Chapter 20

Alice:

I wake up unable to sleep, and turn on the light reaching for a book. My eyes fall on my bed, which is now empty. I stare at in surprise. Where is she?! I hurry outside but there's not a sound to be heard, not a light to be seen. Suddenly voices come through the window. I turn off the light, hurrying to the window in the dark, which looks out on the garden. I see two figures sitting together, Bella's white top clearly visible. She's seeing someone in the dark? I'm hardly surprised by anything she does now. I walk away from the window feeling like an intruder on their privacy. However half an hour later I go back. One of them stands up, definitely not Bella, this person is tall, and then fixing their clothes, they bend down and pick up the other figure-Bella. the tall person carries her towards the house, looking up, as if sensing me watching. he mouths something that I can't catch. I open the window wider. "open the door". I nod, and as foolhardy it seems, I pull on my nightgown and creep downstairs into the lobby. I open the door and he enters. He's tall, about 6 ft., well built. His eyes are a startling deep green, set in a chiseeld face, his hair is dark, windblown. He's really really good-looking. Handsome and hot don't even cover it. I look at Bella sleeping in his arms, looking so peaceful, still in her day clothes.  
"where was she sleeping? I need to put her to bed" he says gently. I nod and then turn to lead the way, my brain not knowing what to make of this vision of hotness. He moves noiselessly, without a sound. I open my bedroom door and motion at my bed. He carefully places Bella on the bed, pulling the blankets around her. she starts suddenly, murmuring a distinct word. "Rodolfo". Rodolfo?! He takes hold of her hand, stroking it gently as she falls once again into a deep slumber. He gently lets go of her hand, and then leaning forward he kisses her on the forehead. then he turns to me.  
"thank you" he says quietly  
"you're welcome" I mumble. he turns and walks to the window pushing it wider open. He's going to jump.  
"Wait!" I say. he turns to look at me startled. "I know this is a weird question, but…do you love her?!" I blurt it out in a rush, and the minute the words are out, I feel like taking it back. He simply stands and looks at me for a long while, scrutinising me in the same that Bella does. He turns back to the window and looks outside.  
"yes. Yes I do" he says it so quietly I have to strain to hear him, and then he clambers on to the window and jumps. I run to the window, by the time I get there, he's already going, but as if sensing my presences, he looks back once and waves. I wave back and when I look again, he's gone. I look everywhere trying to see if I can spot him, but he's gone. I walk back, shut the door, get in bed and then shut the light. So that was Rodolfo. very much alive. He loves her and she loves him too even though she doesn't know it yet. How romantic. And with that thought I fall asleep.

ISABELLA:

I wake up in the morning, much too early, around 5 feeling refreshed and for some absurd reason, unbelievably happy. I can't remember the dream that I was having a few moments before only that I had liked it. a lot. The face that was so clear in the dream world, now was hazy, un-nameable. I sigh and pull out the phone, and then I remember. Last night. Rodolfo. He's alive. I smile to myself and then the guilt settles in. how could I do that? How could I just fall asleep on him? what the hell was I thinking off?! I'm disgusted at myself, but most of all disappointed. I had thought that I was immune to men, thought that I would never let one touch me and yet…last night, I'd fallen asleep in the arms of one. I feel dirty. I wonder what Tanya would think if she found out. I can't believe myself, so much for self-control. So what if it was Rodolfo? So what if I was glad to see him? it didn't mean I had to throw myself on him! I should've known better. I hate their entire bloody damned species! Damn all of them! I give a deflated sigh and then curl back under the covers, closing my eyes. The warmth lulls me to sleep.

"_Rodolfo!" I yell from the top of the stairs. "you're back!". He looks up at me, startled and then smiles. "Bella?!" he murmurs. I run down the stairs, my hair flying, my arms outstretched, he walks forward closing the distance. I launch myself at him, and he catches me easily hugging me tight. I warp my arms around him resting my head on his chest, sobbing into him as he holds me  
"don't cry. It's okay. I'm here now"  
"Rodolfo? I'm so happy to see you" I say finally, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him to me, afraid to let go. He looks down at me and smiles. "I've missed you so much" he murmurs, tracing the outline of my face, wiping the tears off gently with the back of his hand. I stare up at him in amazement, as my own hand reaches up and pushes the hair away from his face. He steps away from m reluctantly, but I don't let go. I hold onto him as he hugs me back, his head resting on mine. I look up at him and in that instant, his mouth touches mine, and it's like a fire igniting in both of us. He kisses me feverishly, holding me to him, his hands in my hair, and I don't stop fact to my surprise I kiss him back wanting him, needing him, one hand entangled in his dark hair while the other grasps the front of his shirt. "I love you" he murmurs in my ear, momentarily breaking the kiss, I don't reply, I pull his head down and press my mouth to his, and he responds as fiercely, hitching my leg up…." _I wake up with a jolt. What the hell?! EUGH. God no. oh yuck! I think I'm going to be sick! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Out of all the random dreams in the world, why that? Eugh! I've never, ever, ever dreamt of being intimate with someone and I don't intend to start now. Must be all those blasted, damned kisses from damned random men, they're finally getting to my head. I always knew that kissing someone is traumatising, this just proves my point. Eugh. I shudder. Thank God, the memories of that dream are already fuzzy, hopefully I'll forget in the next few seconds. Serves me right. Get too close to men and that's what happens. Nightmares. Hardly pleasant. Damn love. Damn the entire notion of a bloody fairy-tale, where you fall in love and live happily ever after. I've seen enough, done enough and KNOW enough that all men are a bunch of idiots and shouldn't exist, and I also know that under any circumstances, never ever to fall in love with one. Falling in love is so dramatic. Let me rephrase. You should never ever, fall for a man. Even temporarily could prove fatal. They all have selfish whims, as unfortunate as it is, it's true. And every man is the same. including Rodolfo. HES 22 FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! 6 BLOODY LOUSY YEARS OLDER THAN ME! AND HE'S LOOKED AFTER ME LIKE A BROTHER! Oh yuck. WHY DO MEN ALWAYS COMPLICATE THINGS?! Just when I had thought everything was fine, just when I had the normal façade sorted, and done, just when I had created the illusion of everything being ordered, along came two lousy, cursed, damned men to wreck it. I bang my head against the pillow in frustration-Ow! Searing pain slices across my head. Whirs the bloody morphine when you need it?! Rodolfo. ARRGHHHH! How I wish I had never met that man. But then again, I'd never have been an agent, I'd never have had the thrill, and most off all ids never had known him…WHICH WOULDVE BEEN PERFECT! Would've been one less thing to think about. Although…..I wonder….how it would feel to kiss…ARGH! Stop right there! It would feel all slimy, and slippery and saliva-ish. Like liver. Maybe raw kidneys? EUGH. Being a teen sucks. Big time. I wish I had my gun, honestly, what I need right now is some craziness. Some excitement that doesn't come in the form of men In general.

I slowly get out of bed and head to Alice's en-suited bathroom, I frown at myself, my clothes are creased. No wonder I was so bloody uncomfortable. Sleeping in jeans? I pull out a new pair of jeans and a deep red top, its flow, and goes down to my thighs. I take a warm shower, dress, and then dry my hair. I brush it, securing the top half of it in a grip. I carefully apply some blue eyeliner, put a dab of Vaseline on my lips and then apply lip gloss on top. I survey my reflection in the full-length mirror. Not bad. I remove the bandage from my foot, testing it gently. It hurts, a lot but it's getting better. it's not as bad as it was yesterday that's for sure. My arms still sore but manageable. Give it a day or two and it'll be completely better. I sigh and crawl back to bed, looking at Alice who's still asleep despite the racket I've been making. "I love you….I love you….I love you" I hurl the book that I'm reading across the room. His haunting voice fills my head. Damn him. damn me. Alice starts suddenly and I curse, watching, thankfully she settles down again and continues to sleep. I look at the time. 7.15. its Saturday. What a lousy start to the day. And I can't even pray because I'm on. bloody periods. I feel like banging my head on the wall but of course if I do that, the oh so kind injury delivered by Jacob will rip itself open.

I sit back and stare at the ceiling, last night's events replaying themselves. Rodolfo's arms around me, Rodolfo's warmth, his laughter, his words…no! why am I thinking this? Gahh! I hurl my pillow across the room, it chooses to land on Alice's head.  
"what the hell?!" Alice's muffled voice comes out from beneath the pillow. I try not to laugh but it's no use. I snort. She removes the pillow and toss it aside, her hair a mess as she looks at me confused. I laugh even more. "Bella. explain why you are hurling pillows at me while I'm trying to sleep?"  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! The pillow has a life of its own…not my fault if it loves you" she smiles at me evilly.  
"the same way that a certain someone love you?" she asks. I gulp.  
"what are you talking about?"  
"no one in particular, just a certain midnight visitor" she says winking  
"he does not love me Alice. Get real. He's six years older than me!"  
"and since when has age mattered to you?" she asks looking at me cockily  
"since today…all of a sudden, I'm finding men a lot less attractive"  
"what? Including MJ, and hertz, and my dad and the countless other men you've gawked at including sparrow?" I pick up another pillow and throw it at her.  
"MJ is an exception. And so is sparrow. Hertz is entertainment, attractive yes but nothing more than that. Your dad love is your dad. and Rodolfo's my boss, as good looking and as charming as he is"

"I see. So you don't love him?"  
"no" I glare at her.  
"well, he's going to be heartbroken then isn't he?"  
"what do you mean?!"  
"do I have to spell it out for you smarty-pants?...he lo-"  
"NO! don't say it! I don't want to know!" I shriek. Too late.  
"-loves you" she finishes. I glower at her. "he does not!"  
"does too!"  
"does not! And besides how do you know?" oops. I regret the question the minute it comes out.  
"I asked him. and he said yes."  
"that was probably to you know...make you happy?"  
"whatever…Bella. just accept it. he loves you. And you love him too."  
"shut up ali! I don't love him!" I moan burying my head in my hands as the unwelcome image of Rodolfo forces itself up in my mind. Alice laughs, and then clambers out of bed.  
"I'm going for a quick shower okay. entertain yourself, look at some men, think of Rodolfo, whatever keeps you occupied.." she grins throwing a couple of magazines at me. I look at her in shock. Since when had she become this witty or feisty?  
"Alice Cullen, I've never seen this side to you" I say smirking.  
"and now that you've seen it, what do you think? Savvy?"  
"very savvy" I smile.

My eyes skim the pages of the book, when there's a knock on the door. "come in" I call. Esme pokes her head in.  
"morning Isabella. Did you sleep well?". I smile. If only she knew.  
"I slept very well thank you, and how are you?" I ask. She smiles at me approvingly.  
"I'm well thank you, now breakfast is in half an hour, so be down at 8.15 okay? tell Alice to hurry up" she adds. I laugh. "I will". She smiles at me again and then closes the door.

I walk into the dining room, my eyes landing on Edward Cullen. "good morning ladies" he calls. "morning dad" Alice says pulling me to a seat. "hey" I smile. "hungry?" he enquires. "yes!" laughs Alice. Breakfast is American style pancakes and maple syrup with croissants, jam, and orange juice with the choice of tea, cappuccino or mocha. I know for a fact that Alice had the mocha made for me, since she likes cappuccino more. "you want to get me high Alice, before the day has even begun" I say laughing at her. she grins. "ah well. get high. Who cares?"  
"it's not a good idea" I smile as I drink the mocha. Alice's dad laughs. "I always thought that it took wine or heroine or other such drug to get high"  
"Bella gets high on air" says Alice smirking.  
"it's the boredom that does it" I say in an attempt to clear my conscience. "when a person is bored, they need entertainment.."  
"and you gain that by getting high on air? How's that even remotely possible?" asks Edward bemused.  
"I have no idea, but it is" I smile. The minute we've finished breakfast, Alice grabs my hand and drags me upstairs.  
"what do you think to shopping?" shopping? Ah. Yes.  
"I don't know, if you want"  
"we Bella, are going to shop till we drop!" she cries enthusiastically. I grin. "all right!"


	21. Chapter 21

ALICE:

We get in the car, as Lauren closes the door, before heading to the driver's seat. "so, we're going to oxford street yes?"  
"you got it!" I say. she catches my eye in the mirror and grins. I look at Bella who smiles, although it's clear that she's lost elsewhere. We drive in silence, each of lost in our own thoughts, Bella keeps on staring into the rear-view mirror in puzzlement. I nudge her, and raise a questioning eyebrow. She shakes her head as her eyes flick to the mirror again. I look in it, hoping to find something interesting, but all I see is cars. Suddenly she squints and then huffs. I look at her in surprise. She looks at me and raises her eyebrows exasperatedly, as she punches in a number.  
"Nathan. Emmet. Seriously?" she says, it's obvious she's not happy. "you could attempt at being invisible. I can see your car from here. And no. you can go home." she sighs. "the number of times I have to argue with you two gormless Muppets is unbelievable….you're not going to listen are you? Fine. Whatever. Oxford street" and she hangs up. I look at her. "Emmet and Nathan. The y seem hell bent on accompanying me. A girl can't even have privacy these days" she sighs, fixing her scarf. I smile at her exasperation. We park and then get out, and immediately two men appear. Lauren stiffens. Bella looks at her and smiles. "it's okay" and then turns to them scowling so ferociously that one of them falters. "Emmet. Nathan. Enjoying yourselves? We're going shopping, so you two are going to have a LOT of fun!" she says sarcastically.  
"shopping? Oh hell" mutters one of them. Bella smirks.  
"yes Emmet, shopping. I told you not to come."  
"I'm sure I can survive a few hours of shopping" he says grinning at her. Bella looks at him evilly. "good. Because I'm a very intense shopper" she says.  
"talking of intense…how was last night?" he grins. Bella looks startled and then she composes herself. "last night was as it should be. I slept" she says challenging him to say more. He does.  
"I know you did. But who with?" Bella glares at him. "the bed matey, who else?" the other guy-Nathan laughs. "she got you there!"  
"oh really? How's Rodolfo by the way?" he asks casually. Bella looks at him and raises an eyebrow.  
"how should I know? it's you two who contact him, not me, so you should know" Nathan snorts.  
"can we shop now?" she asks.  
"of course. Lead the way ladies" says Emmet smiling. Bella glares. And that exact moment her phone rings. Bella stares at it, as if expecting it to blow. When she accepts the call, I notice how her hand trembles and behind us Emmet bursts out laughing. I smile at the caller id. Rodolfo.  
"hey. I'm good. No my legs fine. How are you? I know, but still….Yes" she sighs and throws an irritated look at Emmet and Nathan "shopping. Yup, oxford street..WHAT? you're here? Doing what exactly? Shopping maybe, for shoes? Perhaps a nice handbag.." she laughs. "aye aye cap'n, I'll meet you in Harrods. Damn we're like a bloody party. Bye. Take care will you? Don't do anything stupid. I know, but still. you don't need a reason to do anything stupid werewolf. Bye".

"sooooooooo…" begins Emmet.  
"shut up. Don't even go there." Bella hisses. They both smirk. "kill me now" Bella mumbles. I look at her.  
"where are we going first? Harrods?" she nods.  
"seems like it." she says smiling slightly. I look at her through the corner of my eyes. "so, its Rodolfo who's there I believe…" she nods. "why?"  
"I have no idea…only it better be good" she says, and yet I detect a little excitement in her otherwise careless tone. I smile to myself. She glances at me quickly. "not you as well" she groans.

ISABELLA:

I head into Harrods with Emmet and Nathan following behind. I turn to Alice. "do you mind shopping on your own with Lauren for a while? I'm sorry but I have to meet him." she looks at me and smiles knowingly. How worrying.  
"of course I don't mind. Except when you're done, where will I meet you?"  
"I'll call, don't worry about that" I turn to face Emmet and Nathan. "well gentlemen, do you want to accompany me into the café or are you fine trailing around by yourselves?" I smirk. Revenge!  
"we're fine by ourselves" Emmet says insultingly. I smile. "okay then, bye" and head to first floor, scanning the place for him. I sigh, honestly why couldn't he choose a more smaller place, where finding him would be easy- a hand clamps down on my shoulder. I whirl around, my hand already drawing the gun from my coat. He raises an eyebrow at me. "is this how you greet your friends? By shooting them?" I huff and put the gun away. "you shouldn't creep up on me like that".  
"I didn't CREEP up on you, I simply move noiselessly, hardly my fault" he says smiling slightly. I turn to him. "so you pulled me out of my shopping spree, and what for exactly?" he smirks. "I was planning to take you to lunch." He says looking at me. "werewolf, I just had breakfast". I raise an eyebrow. "well, we shop, and then we have lunch. What about that?"  
"I buy my own.."  
"no. you choose, I buy. And that's not a suggestion, it's an order"  
"giving orders already are we?" I say smirking  
"naturally." He says shrugging, heading for the exit. "where are we going exactly?" I ask him confused. "Swarovski love," he says opening the door for me. "and to do what exactly?"  
"shopping of course." Great. Endless hours of him buying the entire shop.

"can we go now?" I whine. he looks at me amused. honestly he can shop the whole damn day! my legs are killing me already. and I'm bored now anyway, I've been stuck in Selfridges for the last hour. Rodolfo should've been a girl. Seriously the man loves shopping. He's even worse than Tanya, and that's saying something, because Tanya and shopping equals some crazy things.  
"what tired already?"  
"yes! Besides you promised lunch" I say pouting. He smiles.  
"I did didn't I? okay then let's go" he says leading me to the exit.

We walk inside where a waitress shows us to an empty table, her eyes looking over Rodolfo in an oh-so-discreet manner (not).I glare at her as she walks away. Rodolfo looks at me and smirks. "what was the glare for Bella?" huh?  
"um…I just. Felt like it?" I say convincingly. He raises his eyebrow.  
"that's not like you love" he says laughing. I shrug.  
"I'm a girl wolfie. I have mood swings" he looks at me surprised.  
"wolfie?" I laugh at him.  
"what? don't like it?"  
"you have a habit of giving people the most absurd names possible, and talking of people, how do you find Nathan and Emmet?" I snort.  
"lemme see, rude, impolite, big headed, irritating, absurd, cocky, idiotic, unbelievably childish, immature…" he laughs at me.  
"as annoying as they are, they are not stupid, they'll protect you with their life"  
"I don't understand, why was it necessary?"  
"for your safety."  
"I don't see you with any." I snort.  
"don't you?" he clicks his finger. A few seconds later two men appear beside him. "here they are. Ali, Michael, this is Bella" they both nod and then at a signal from Rodolfo disappear. "what do you think?"  
"impressive. I think I'll train doggy train Nathan and Emmet to appear when they're called too!" I smirk. He laughs, shaking his head.  
"good God Bella. it's good to see you again" he says quietly. I look at the deep green eyes, burning with that strange intensity and something in them causes my heart to beat faster.  
"it's good to see you alive" I reply. Fortunately at that moment a waitress appears, to take our order.  
"well sweetheart, what would you like to drink?" I keep my cool.  
"coke preferably…no Fanta fruit twist" I amend.  
"that's one Fanta and one coke please, with ice" she nods and smiles at him as she walks away. I arch my eyebrow. "sweetheart?" I scowl. he laughs. "problem love?" grr.  
"you are so irritating do you know that?"  
"I do my best" he says modestly.  
"that's nothing to be proud of you know." I smirk as our drinks arrive. I take a sip letting the cool taste refresh me.  
"you know that day? How the hell did you manage to get shot?" I ask him incredulously.  
"I thought everyone was down, I was going to follow after you but then the attack came from the back, I didn't have time to do much. I was too busy trying to defend rather than attack. And then you came, and I..I got distracted and in that moment he shot me." He looks at me and smiles "you saved my life, if you hadn't been there I would've died."

"if I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have got distracted and so wouldn't have been shot in the first place" I mutter. He looks at me pained.  
"I wish you wouldn't talk like that Bella. it's really depressing"  
"but true" I counter "I don't see why you risk your life so much for me. It's not necessary"  
"so you'd rather that I let you die?"  
"I'd rather you let me deal with it alone, and yes, I'd rather die than have you taking every injury for me! This is the fifth time Rodolfo! Fifth time, you've almost died, and each time it was because of me!"  
"I've almost died love. Almost. Not completely"  
"you're point being?!" I glare at him balefully  
"my point being, I will continue to risk my neck as you say where you're safety is concerned." What did this man not understand?  
"may I take your order sir?" the waitress returns. Cant she see we're in the middle of an important conversation here?!  
"what would you like love?" I stare at the menu, hardly seeing it. "pasta with vegetables and spicy tomato sauce"  
"okay, two of that please, and chocolate cake for dessert with one mocha and one cappuccino."  
"thank you for your order sir, and I hope that you enjoy your meal." Bug off woman! I have a bit of interrogating to do, and I need to do it in a very discreet manner. Rodolfo scrutinises me, as if knowing what's coming.  
"you're not asking me about the day just to find out how I got shot Bella. You want to know something else, when are you going to cut to the chase?" he asks smiling lightly. I hide my surprise and casually hitch a single eyebrow.  
"you know me very well don't you captain Salvatore?" I say quietly leaning forward.  
"i like to think that I do. Now, what's on your mind?" he says it lightly enough, but even he can't hide the cautious undertone. I swallow. _Well…um I'm pretty sure that it's a likes, and the agent was winding me up…_no,_ look, I want you to know that I trust you…_No too mushy…um…that_ day….  
_"Carlisle" my mouth says. Oh crap. Rodolfo's face gives nothing away, but his eyes become impassive, losing their sparkle. And all of a sudden I'm terrified.  
"what about Carlisle?" he asks. My throat tightens, and when I speak, my voice comes out as a whisper.  
"that man…the agent…he said…that you killed Carlisle. That you've killed many men in cold blood…I didn't believe it….i think it's all lies, and my opinion of you will remain unchanged but…I need to know.." I trail off. Rodolfo simply watches me, and then leaning forward he takes my hand in his, a look of pain flashes across his face and he closes his eyes before looking at me again.  
"Bella. I would never lie to you. And I just want you to know that whatever you think of me after this, I will always love you." I stare at him as a sudden calm settles on me. The agent was right. I don't know Rodolfo at all.  
"go on" I whisper shakily. He pinches the bridge of his nose and then sighs.  
"I'm sorry. I always meant to tell you…but I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you, knowing that it would kill you to know of my involvement". The chatter around me fades to nothing. And all I can hear is a deafening silence. And above it, my ragged breathing, as I croak out a single statement.  
"you killed him." He says nothing. A part of me begs him to say something, to deny the charges but he doesn't speak. And I need him to speak. Because he's my hero. And I can't think of him as anything else.  
after a millennia of silence has passed, I speak again.  
"why?"  
"Bella. I didn't kill him because I wanted to. I had to. You know as well as I do that they had caught him. And you know that I went to save him-"  
"-but you didn't. you didn't. you killed him instead. And you let me believe that they did it." Raw grief washes over me, and something inside me splinters. But I don't cry.  
"I didn't want to kill him Bella. I didn't. I killed him because I had to. Because I had to save you. because I knew that if anything happened to you, he would hunt the world for every one of our agents in an odyssey of revenge….and I couldn't allow that to happen." I watch him in confusion. Because now the story's changed. And what he says makes perfect sense. But He KILLED Carlisle. And nothing can change that.  
"and you hate me for it. And I can understand that. But I have a duty to this world, to this nation, and I couldn't allow Carlisle to do that….and I'm not proud of what I've done Bella, but I there's one part of the story that you don't know. A part, which I swore never to tell, but I can't not tell it to you, because you have a right to know. And you should've known on the day I returned." He's hurting to tell me this, I can see the pain in his face, and a side of me longs to reach forward to pull him to me, but I cant. I can't because he killed Carlisle. And I can't forgive that. And under the table my hand surreptitiously reloads the gun.

"by the time I got there, Carlisle had been half reprogrammed. He was half gone. The man you knew, the man I knew was unrecognisable…he was made of hate, pain and anger that needed to be burnt out. I thought I could save him, undo the reprogrammed, but the reprogram was only half complete. Bella, they left behind his conscience but they took everything else. And while he hated the world, and he hated you, he also loved you. They'd imprinted you on to his mentality, he'd hunt the world to find you and kill you and then destroy everyone one of us for failing to protect you from him. They had twisted his sanity in such a way that can never be undone. But there were times, moments when he remembered you. Me. And when he did, he raved like a madman, battling his hate and love till he would collapse on the floor. And one night when he was in that mind, he grabbed hold of me and begged me to save him. He begged me to kill him so that he would be safe from himself. And I couldn't refuse him that. I just couldn't-" the finger on the trigger falters, and slowly I put the gun back, looking at the man in front of me, who's shaking with the effort not to cry.  
"I couldn't refuse him that. Because, because I looked at him as he cried for you, for us, for everything he'd lost, and he made me see what he saw. I saw the ruin that he'd bring, the desolation that would run rift. I saw a world torn apart by nuclear weapons that he would design, would be forced to design. I saw a world where burnt forests froze, and oceans blazed. I saw the death that he saw, that he would inevitably create. I saw thunder rage, and mountains fall. I saw the universe shake by explosions of fire and acid. Bella. I saw the world end. I saw the world end at the hands of a madman. I saw lives thrown away like worthless bits of rubbish. I saw everything we hold dear go up in flames. I saw everything that we spent the last billions of years creating disappear in a monopoly of power. And he made me swear that I wouldn't allow that to happen. The next day he was gone, and when they brought him back into his cell, I saw the Carlisle we knew disappear. And when I held the gun at his head as he slept in the highest securely guarded cell, he opened his eyes to look at me, and as the gun went off, I looked into the eyes of a madman. And those eyes, haunt me every day. The pain, anger, hatred…I see it every night. And yes, you can kill me. Bring out the gun that you were loading and shoot me and no one would ever say that you were wrong". He looks at me steadily, his face emotionless but his eyes speak of a million words left unsaid. Of torment unspoken, of anguish unimagined and guilt unparalleled. And I forgive him. I reach across the table for his hand and clasp it tightly.  
"no. no one would say that I was wrong, but I'd know that I was wrong. And I couldn't live with that. And besides that what need would the world have for a poor insane girl?" I say softly. He draws a deep shaky breath, and then smiles gingerly.

" and back to what I was saying… Tell me one good reason why, you never let me be, and like to risk your sorry life? " I ask, steering our conversation onto safer waters. He looks at me for a long while and when he speaks it's almost a murmur.  
"because….I..I" well hurry up then!  
"because. I I..I love you." I stare at him shocked. So much for safer waters. This is decidedly choppier than the previous! When he'd said that to me a few days ago, id assumed he meant it casually, as friends. But this time, there's a different meaning to it. It's not the casual "I love you" I've become accustomed to hearing. This is something else. This is genuine. Not that the others weren't genuine. They were, of course they were, but this time is entirely different. This time he means it in a different way. Not just as friends.  
"I know that, I love you too…another reason" I say calmly, acting as if I don't know what he means, hoping he'll drop it.  
"no. Bella. I really do love you" he says those green eyes staring intently into mine. How did I get into this mess?!  
"Rodolfo, that really isn't an appropriate thing to tell me." He simply looks at me.  
"you asked me why, and I told you."  
"yes, but you know….you know that I'm not like that, it can't...it won't work out-"  
"-why not? Religion is hardly the cause, so what's stopping you now?"  
"Rodolfo…I'm sorry, it's just…I cant. I can't do this, you're 6 years older than me for God's sake!"  
"and since when did age become a problem for you Bella?"  
"I don't know….it's just that…I'm sorry, I don't love you in that sense…and even if I did, I…I can't do it. you know why"  
"you judge me on the basis of one person?"  
"not judge. I've never judged you….it's just that, it's the best way for me."  
"Bella! don't be an idiot! Are you going to spend the rest of your life alone?"  
"I intend to…"  
"you're many things Bella but one thing you're not is a coward."  
"I am when it comes to love" I say sadly looking at those tormented eyes. "I'm sorry Rodolfo, some things are hard to change and as much as I want to, fear keeps me back."  
"but if you don't love me…why were you so concerned for me…" I sigh.  
"now you're being irrational. I do love you. Just not in that way. Not in the way you want. Besides I'm too young. I'm not even 16!"  
"tomorrows your birthday love"  
"fine, but I'm still young! And anyways, I can't love. I don't have the capability to"  
"we'll see. besides I can wait. I'm a very patient person" he says grinning at me. yeah, and I'm a really a fairy dressed in green. The fact that he's been rejected doesn't seem to affect him. and I'm not liking the look of that grin. He's got something up his sleeve that's for sure. and as for patience, hopefully he'll get bored in a few months or so and go onto someone else.  
"I hate you!" he grins.  
"I thought you loved me, not in that sense, but you loved me nonetheless"  
"well I've changed my mind" I tell him through gritted teeth.  
"your order sir, and I hope you enjoy the meal" it doesn't pass my notice how she speaks only to Rodolfo. "thanks love, we will" I Glower at him as he winks at her, and then at the girl as she deliberately touches his shoulder, giggling like a teenager as she goes past. I narrow my eyes at her. damned idiot. How dare she-what?  
"you seem to be glaring at the waitresses a lot today. What's the problem?"  
"I think I prefer waiters" I tell him, attacking my food. He smirks.  
"why? So that you can insult me by flirting with them?"  
"precisely!" I tell him grinning.  
"and I thought you were a good girl" he says sighing.  
"I am a good girl. Which is why I'm staying away from you. Self-control mate" he grins slyly. I munch away happily and then watch Rodolfo eat. he takes his time. I sigh as I take another sip of the mocha. It's disgusting. I switch to the fan at instead. honestly, they can't even make proper mocha.  
"are you done …or are you still munching?"  
"finished love. Let's go." He puts his cappuccino down, leaves the money on the table as well as a ridiculously large tip for the waitress and then turns to me. I linger behind a little and when he isn't looking, sweep the tip off the table. What? She doesn't deserve it. That's what she gets for flirting with him. Huh? I look at the tip in my hand, guiltily debating on whether or not to put it back, and then my eyes meet those of the glaring waitress. And I deliberately tuck the tip away, and turning, hurriedly catch up to Rodolfo. I follow him outside, expecting him to head towards Harrods but instead turns and walks into a side road.  
"where are we going?"  
"Harrods"  
"but. This is the wrong way…"  
"don't worry love, we're going another way". We cross into a deserted street and he stops facing me. "well? where do we go now?" he comes forward looking at me gently. Now…why am I hearing alarm bells? "Bella. when I said that I love you I meant it, and still do. I never thought I would but I do. And I know that you're young, that you don't love me, and I'm okay with it. I understand that. I'm not saying that just for the sake of it, or because I'm bored. I'm serious. i love you. i mean i loved you since the time you somehow bewitched me into letting you join the agency but that love changed when you hit fourteen. i know it's weird, strange even, but that's the truth. I've loved you for the past two years. i tried to forget Bella.-" great. so what happened? "-believe me i tried. i went out with a ton of girls in order to forget you, but it didn't work. And i realised it would never work, not after i accidentally said you're name instead of the girls,-" you what? "so i gave up. God knows what you've done to me, except that i can't seem to deny you anything, and that you're haunting me continuously." I stare at him, frozen unable to do anything, as he leans forward, grasping my chin in his hand. Damn, his hand is burning. I watch as his face comes closer, unable to move, until its centimetres away from mine, and then even that gap closes as his mouth presses against mine. He kisses me softly at first, and then the pressure increases. He tastes faintly of cappuccino and chocolate, an irresistible combination. Some part of my brain which isn't drowning in him yells at me to resist and I push him away but he presses on, and then I don't have the strength to resist, as the intensity increases, my whole body feels as if its burning and then to my horror I'm kissing him back. My fingers are twining themselves in his dark hair of their own accord, pulling on it, tugging him closer. He moans my name softly against my mouth; my body reacts involuntarily, pressing myself to him. I gasp for breath, as he pulls away for a split second and then he kisses me again, deeply, with burning passion, forcing me to react to him. how does he do that? How can my body react like this? His hands are smouldering through my layers of clothes, burning through them to my skin. I grasp the front of his shirt, pulling him into me, wanting him as he gently bites my lower lip, making me sag in his arms. He holds me against him, his arms around me, crushing me into him as he kisses me with a fierce intensity that drives me crazy; my arms intertwine themselves around his neck, his face as I kiss him back with equal desperation, his mouth completely overpowering mine, claiming it, then the kiss stops being fierce, and morphs into a sweet one and then gentle, until I push him away, dazed. I stare at him as he straightens up with a glazed look on his face. "and I thought you didn't love me" he says quietly. I glare at him , and then my fist comes flying in. he doesn't see it coming, he's too busy looking at me. It makes a satisfying crunch with his nose. "what the hell Bella?!" he stumbles away from me, staring at me in shock as the blood pours from his nose. I stare at my hand in disbelief. "oh my God!" I cry. I whip out a tissue and give it to him. "damn you! Wants wrong with you?! Why did you do that?!" I stare at him horrified. He smiles wanly. "I don't know. I just had to….I'm so sorry. I lost control….I.." I stare at him in disgust. "how could you do this to me?! After you know, why I avoid men, after you know everything. And still you did it! you took advantage of me! You used me. you're all the same. every single one of you!" I glare at him accusingly. He doesn't defend himself, he simply stare on, bewildered, still holding a now red tissue to his nose. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…I know….it's just…oh God. I'm sorry!" I don't look at him, as my eyes begin to sting, I don't answer him, as the first tears fall. I look at him one last time "why does every man in the world want to hurt me?" I ask him, as my throat begins to choke me. He looks at me in desperation, those green eyes tortured beyond recognition. "I didn't want to hurt you Bella. Bella? look at me. Bella?!" I don't answer him, I turn and walk away. "Bella?! don't go that way…you're going to get lost! Bella?! come back!" I don't answer him, instead I walk faster as he begins to follow and then begin to lose him. I take turn after turn, as my eyes continue to stream, blinding me, making everything out of focus. At last I stop in a deserted alley, and sink to the ground. My abbayah going to get dirty, and I bet I look like some homeless tramp but I'm beyond the point of caring. Why? Why did he do that? Why couldn't he wait, knowing what I was going through? He said he loved me, if he did, he wouldn't hurt me the way he did. And yet…it had felt so amazing to have him that close, and the way he had kissed me, the underlying passion, the love…I had felt it. but I don't want to know it. I don't want to go down that road. I don't want to love and lose. I don't want to be used. And in order to protect myself from that pain, I have to protect myself from falling. I'm Bella. I'm heartless. I shoot without batting an eye, I fight without a flaw. And yet all it took was a kiss. A simple kiss to reduce me to nothing, to leave me exposed. Why? And the worst part of it….I had liked it. that's what hurts the most. More than the betrayal. A shadow looms over me. I look up to see Emmet. Talk about timing.  
"what?!" I snarl at him  
"you okay?"  
"no. I'm not okay. just let me be okay? go away." I glare at him, challenging him, maybe he sense my mood, maybe he sees the tears, either way, he walks away leaving me alone. And once he's gone, I feel more alone than ever. I groan and bury my head in my hands. How did this happen to me? How the hell did I get here? In this position? What happened to my resolve, my self-control? What happened to me? How did this even happen?! he's my captain for God's sake! As handsome as he is….oh God. Help me now. What do I do? A shadow falls over me. I don't even bother to look up.  
"just leave me alone. Go away. I don't want anyone near me!" I cry. No one speaks. I look up, a sense of deep foreboding already beginning. A man stands in front of me. dirty carrot coloured hair, messed up clothes, he stinks of wine. Someone obviously had too much to drink. "suffering from love sweet heart? Maybe I can help with that." He says leering. I sigh.  
"go away. leave me alone." I begin to stand up but he kicks me in the face, crushing my head on the wall. There's a sudden ringing in my head, as the world shakes. "now don't be like that love. It ain't polite to turn down help". I pull out my gun. "back off. Now. I'm giving you five seconds to leave and then I'll shoot." He stares at the gun, not believing it to be real. My head throbs with pain, colours dancing in front of my eyes. "five…four…three…." I'm losing focus. Whys the world moving? "two…..three…" I watch him back away his eyes never leaving the gun. The minute he's out of sight, I tuck it back in, and try to stand. My head buzzes louder, everything tilts dangerously. Grasping the wall for support I begin to move, walking slowly, and then the world tips again, and my hand falls away from the wall, and then I'm falling. Darkness.

Voices. Shouts…whys everything so loud? I groan and shift, trying to sit up. My head protest loudly but I still sit up, eyes unfocused, everything's too bright. In the midst of it all, I see Rodolfo. Rodolfo? What the hell is he doing here? Why can't a girl get some peace these days?! Then my ears tune in to the commotion, as my eyes finally adjust. Rodolfo's fighting. Wait. Why is he fighting? I watch in shock as a man hurls a punch at him, which Rodolfo blocks, twisting his arm back and then kicking his legs out from under him. I thought he'd leave him and walk away but then he kicks him "don't you dare to ever. Touch. A girl. Like. That. Ever. Again!" and with every word he kicks the side of his head. A man jumps out suddenly and grabs Rodolfo from the back, getting him in a headlock, Rodolfo yanks back on the man's head and then kicks him to the floor. But more are coming. I watch in growing horror as they all close in, overpowering him, suddenly Rodolfo falls. A flash of silver. And he hisses in pain. No. this isn't happening. My hands fumble from my gun, and then I take aim and fire. The man holding the knife falls, as the remaining 4 turn to look at me. I stand up, holding the gun. "move away from him. now." They fall silent, looking at their fallen mates and then back at me. My voice is icy cold. Brittle. Harsh even to my own ears. "what do you not understand? leave." They all look at me, and then one of them laughs.  
"or what? you gonna shoot us all?". Cold fury takes hold of me, temporarily making my focus more clear.  
"don't push me. I'm sparing you your life."  
"ohh. Hear that? She's sparing us. Go on love. Shoot. If you can that is…" he snickers. I press the trigger, watching as he falls. "anybody else?" I enquire, walking towards them. They all take a step back and then slowly back away until its silent once again. I put the gun away, and sped dial HQ. "ambulance. Now." I walk towards Rodolfo, staring down at him, as the edges of my vision blur, at the knife protruding from his arm, and at the blood on his side.  
"Rodolfo?" he opens his eyes and smiles grimly. "what the hell….how did this happen to you?"  
"they…were about to…to assault… you….I couldn't…"  
"oh you stupid idiot." I breathe, crouching down next to him. "why do you always do this?" he tries to speak, but I stop him, shaking my head. "shh. Its fine" the buzzing in my ear begins again, the world spins as the metallic smell of blood clogs my nostrils and then I'm falling, watching in slow mo., as Rodolfo's arm comes out to catch me. I knew I shouldn't have shook my head like that.

_"If I could I would hate: if I cannot I must love against my will." Odero, si potero: si non, invitus amabo_"

_Odero, si potero: si non, invitus amabo_" If I could I would hate: if I cannot I must love against my will. Where did that thought come from? And damn it….why am I in bed? Actually why is everything too bright? And where the hell is ali-wheres Rodolfo? I stretch, keeping my eyes closed and then flip over onto my back, regretting my decision immediately as it begins to pain. Gah. I settle more comfortably on the pillow, moving the hair off my face. _Odero, si potero: si non, invitus amabo_" wherever I got it from, it sounds nice. I sigh and then slowly open my eyes.  
"Bella, are you awake?"  
"No. I'm asleep. I'm sleep talking to you. ofcourse I'm awake you idiot! anyways Why are you here?". Rodolfo sighs.  
"for the same reason you're here. I'm injured." We are?  
"are we? "he sighs again.  
"I don't know if I should be worried or laugh. Are you telling me you don't remember anything?"  
"anything? Well…I remember something….if I could I would hate: if I cannot I must love against my will"  
"what?!"  
"I have no idea. It was just there in my head…ring any bells?"  
"so you really don't remember anything? How you got here, or anything?"  
"nope." He grins.  
"well that's a relief. Now my conscience is clear."  
"you, have no bloody conscience" I roll my eyes, and sit up.  
"feeling better?"  
"yup. No thanks to you" I glare at him. he gulps. As I look at him , vague memories come back. An attack, a kiss….oh no. now I remember. I remember everything. Why?! I preferred the ignorance.  
"I really really really hate you." I say sighing, my hand covering my face.  
"I know you do." He smiles sadly. "but you still saved me."  
"I didn't save you mate. I saved myself"  
"still…you saved me. And called me a stupid idiot in the process"  
"gee…well I'm sure it was very enlightening for you"  
"so, we're back to sarcastic grounds are we?"  
"no. I'm not talking to you. This is all your fault." I scowl at him. "I had everything under control, and then you had to come along, like always, at the wrong moment and just.." I wave my hands around exasperatedly.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me how badly you were injured! Your head….it could've got infected, and you just sat around with no medical care at all…"  
"yeah well. It didn't did it?!" he glares at me. I cringe.  
"it could have!"  
"yes. Well…allow that…how...um how did you find me?"  
"I tracked you of course….and thank God I did…." He shudders at the memory.  
"what's the time?" he looks at me, surprised by my random question.  
"4"  
"what? so I've been here how long….3 hours?"  
"yes….you're injuries were serious, they had to take a lot of tests to make sure"  
"and your ones weren't?"  
"they weren't that bad…"  
"let me see" I get out of bed and stumble towards him. he looks at me unsure whether or not to support me and then decided not to when I glare at him. he lifts up the sleeve, to show a bandaged arm. I smile a little. It's on the same arm as mine. I turn back to the bed, where my abbayah and scarf still hang, at the side. I pull it on , and then wrap the scarf around my head carefully, before fastening it with the pin. I call Alice.


	22. Chapter 22

ALICE:

"hello?" I pick up my phone, wondering how the hell did the girl get time to call me. "where are you?"  
"I'm coming….where are you?"  
"we were about to go home. I'm in top shop"  
"oh. Okay. I'm sorry ali…I kinda really screwed up our shopping trip…"  
"it's okay" I sigh exasperated, even though it's not okay. I had been so looking forward to this, and now it was ruined.  
"I'm really sorry. Seriously. Things just happened….and I couldn't make it…anyways, go home. I'll meet you there okay?"  
"okay."  
"love ya babe…bye"  
"bye". I hang up and turn to Lauren. "let's go home"  
"but what about your friend?" she asks her eyes wide.  
"she's coming" I mutter not wanting to talk anymore.

I climb the stairs to my room, shutting the door after me. Talk about a ruined day. And I'd been so looking forward to it as well. I lie on my bed, staring at the magazine, looking at a picture of Zac Efron, but I can't focus, so I turn on the TV instead, watching pirates of the Caribbean since I had frozen it last night. Half an hour later there's a knock at the door.  
"come in" I call. The door opens and Bella walks in slowly shutting the door behind her. I stare at the screen.  
"Alice?" she asks tentatively. Something in her voice makes me look up, her eyes are slightly swollen as if she'd been crying and she seems to be in pain.  
"I'm sorry. Rodolfo was there and then…yeah he took me shopping, and then, I got injured….my head injury flared up, so I was in hospital….sorry for messing up your...um you know, you're day?"  
"you were in hospital? Why didn't you tell me when you called?!" I shriek at her. she looks at me sadly.  
"there was no need to…I didn't want to worry you.." she mumbles. I look at her then. Something's wrong. That's clear. She looks defeated, those dark eyes sad and dull.  
"Bella? Is...I mean are you okay?" she looks at me and nods.  
"yes. I'm okay. I will be okay. I'm…of course will be okay…why wouldn't I be okay?" she rambles. What? she will be okay? I get off the bed and grab her arm.  
"Bella? will you stop rambling and tell me what's wrong?" she blinks and then her eyes close as she swallows. She looks at me and turns away.  
"I'm okay ali. Trust me. I'm fine. I'm absolutely Fineeee!" she says in a singsong voice. I say no more. She walks up to the window and looks outside, then she sighs and turns back to me. "my entire world is one hell of a mix up" she says yanking at her hair.  
"um Bella?" she looks at me startled as if seeing me for the first time. I look at her in surprise. I have never seen her like this, this distracted, this out of control. I've been used to seeing the collected, if slightly hyperactive and a bit eccentric girl. She's always been calm, in control, that mask of hers always in place, but now the cracks are beginning to show. And I don't know what to do about it, I don't know my place with this different person.

Dinner is quiet. Bella hardly speaks, although she does laugh occasionally. She doesn't eat properly and the minute dinner is over, she goes upstairs and changes into her pyjamas. Actually pyjama is thaw wrong word. It's a dress she's wearing. A scarlet dress, probably silk. Its full sleeved and very flowy-it's more of an evening dress than anything else. She notices me looking and smiles.  
"you like?" she asks twirling.  
"I like" I confirm. And I do, I like it a lot.

"Bella? tell me please. What's wrong with you? I know that something's wrong…what I don't know is what! tell me…please!" I implore her, as she sits hunched up in bed. She looks at me for a long time, her gaze intense as if she's testing me like always. Finally she reaches out and closes her eyes squeezing them shut. Her face contorts into a grimace and then she opens the to look at me sighing heavily.

"ali. You don't want to know. believe me" I sigh frustrated.  
"Bella! I do want to know! for God's sake will you just tell me instead of bloody convincing me why I shouldn't know things?!" I rant. She looks at me surprised. And then she smiles.  
"you're making this into a habit love. Alright. Ask me, and I'll talk" I consider her response.  
"what happened today that's bugging you so much? You're not yourself". She snorts.  
"what is myself? I don't even know what my usual self is." She mutters darkly. "what happened today? Lemme see…well it started off great, we shopped and then went for lunch. I was going to return to you guys right after…..apparently Rodolfo had other ideas." her face looks pained for a second and then it hardens as she relives her memory. "he took me to some alleyway…apparently we were going to Harrods through another direction. And then he took that opportunity to do whatever it was that he wanted to….-"  
"wanted do? What did he do?" I ask. She closes her eyes and hangs her head.  
"he um…he kissed me" she gabbles out in a low voice, blushing furiously.  
"he what?" I stare at her confused. What did she say?  
"he…he kissed me" she says it a bit louder, covering her face in her hands. I laugh. It's so unexpected it startles even me. She groans and shoves her head under the covers.  
"I'm sorry! Bella…I'm sorry. It's just…My God. I can't imagine…"  
"shut up! Do you need to laugh over my guilt!" she cries her eyes flashing dangerously. I gulp.  
"I'm sorry Bella. but I just can't imagine anyone trying to um..you know get intimate with you…" I trail off helplessly as another burst of laughter threatens to explode.  
"yeah. Neither can I" she mutes gloomily.  
"and then?" I try to move the topic to safer tides, and to put her at ease.  
"and then…" her eyes glint evilly.  
"and then…..I punched him. I think I broke his nose" WHAT?  
"ohmyGod! You did what?"  
"he deserved it!" she states matter of factly.  
"okay…then I suppose he did and the what?"  
"well…um then I was having my mini little breakdown until I was interrupted. I got rid of the guy and then settled back to being moody except that everybody seemed hell bent on disturbing the peace. Anyway cut a long story short I fainted…yeah guess my head injury was more serious than id thought and then after the kick…it really made it better" she says smarmily. I simply stare at her in horror. She fainted?  
"and then…the next time I woke up, I saw Rodolfo having some kind of argument…actually it was a fight, anyway I had to save his sorry butt as usual and he got knifed somehow leaving me to deal with the mess. So anyway I persuaded-"  
"-persuaded? As in friendly persuaded?"  
"no. it was not so friendly persuasion but the point is…I got rid of them. Then I called for ambulance and fainted, and then I came back…and her I am."  
"okay…well tell me this. I'm curious." Her face changes as she realises what I'm about to ask, "what was it like?" I grin at her cheekily.  
"what was what like?" she asks smoothly.  
"you know what. the intimate moment!"  
"I've had many intimate moments. Which are one are you talking about? The ones I have with Tanya and the girls, my fish or the intimate moments I have with my awesome self?" she asks non-chalantly.  
"you have intimate moments with your FISH? And YOURSELF?!" I ask goggling at her.  
"yes. I like to talk to my fish. And myself. I consider that very intimate. Just like I'm talking to you, I'm having an intimate moment with you." I glare at her.  
"Bella! I do not care for your normal intimate moments…I want to know about today's INCREDIBLY INTIMATE moment with Rodolfo" I say threateningly, "and don't even think about trying to wriggle out of it by telling me of some stupid normal intimate moments!"  
"ah…um…" she begins as the colour rises to her cheeks. It's an interesting things seeing her blush.  
"well?!" I prompt  
"um…well it was…" she trails off looking at me pleadingly  
"hurry up! What was it like?"  
"Amazing" she mumbles, burying her head in her hands. I laugh. "really? How amazing?"  
"very amazing. Now shut up about that particular person!" She declares throwing a pillow at me.  
"you love him." I say wiggling my eyebrows at her.  
"yes. I do love him. I love him as much as I love bullet going through my brain" she says smirking.  
"you do love him!"  
"Like I said…as much as I would love to bury myself alive". Her phone rings the minuet the sentence is completed. "And the devil himself gives a call" she mutters.  
"Rodolfo" she snaps. I raise my eyebrows at her. she hurls another pillow at me. "listen cap'n. if this isn't a life or death situation, I don't want to hear it. got that? Now…. Is someone dying or about to die without my help? Besides your oh-so-honourable-self! No? Then bye" she slams the phone down in front of her. it stays silent for a second and then rings again. She cuts it. it rings again. This time she switches it off. "now…you were saying?" she smiles at me brightly. I ignore her question. "what did he say?"  
"he wanted to apologise." Ah. A minute later a ringing begins.  
"what the hell?! " she rummages through her bag pulling out her phone. Just how many does she have?!  
"hello? Oh hey. Emmet?. It's okay. I'm sorry. I..I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…listen stop killing yourself over it. it's okay. it wasn't your fault. Okay no...I won't blame myself…let's all blame Rodolfo. It's a good idea isn't it? we're guilt free! It's okay…dude. Stop apologising…before I have to make you stop by it won't be pleasnt….it involves a gun…seems nice? Okay bye" she rolls her eyes. "what a lot of people are feeling sorry today" she remarks. "including myself" she adds as an afterthought. Suddenly she turns to me. "you don't think…do you have any Fanta? Fruit twist?" she asks. I grin. "sure do."

She stares at the can in her hand, and then smiling as if she's found treasure she opens it slowly and takes a sip. "ahh…you have no idea how good it feels" she says sighing. Then she stops. "Eugh. I sound as if I having a very romantic time with a can of drink" she says laughing. "Eugh! Bella! honestly…."  
"what? my first and only love is Fanta" she says happily. "it's also my best friend. It understands me. Actually I have two to three TRUE loves in this world: Fanta fruit twist, chocolate mocha, and my gun." I pretend to be offended.  
"what about me?!"  
"you are one of my other loves, first it's my three items and then it's you, and the girls and my family, and then everybody else."  
"what about Rodolfo?" she pulls a face, and quickly takes another gulp.  
"excuse me? Who's that?" she asks. I give up.  
"why do you like Fanta so much?" I ask instead.  
"well…some people like wine, some like drugs, some like chocolate…I'm one of them, and others like to smoke. I like to drown my sorrows in drinks…Fanta and coke." She says happily sipping more.  
"so basically it's your alternative to wine and stuff…." I muse.  
"yup!"  
"and does it work?"  
"of course it works. I get high on it." she finishes it and stare at it sadly, as if unable to believe that's its gone. I laugh at her forlorn face and give her another one. She looks at me delighted. "yippee! I get more!" how does she drink so much? "one of these days, all your teeth will fall out" I say.  
"until then I'll drink" she says slurping. I shake my head at her. She's definitely high. She finishes it and then begins to sing.  
"I remember years ago

Someone told me I should take

Caution when it comes to love

I did, I did-" she sings sweet. I look at her in surprise, out of all the talents that I thought she'd possess, this was not one of them.  
"And you were strong and I was not

My illusion, my mistake

I was careless, I forgot

I did  
And now when all is done

There is nothing to say

You have gone and so effortlessly

You have won

You can go ahead tell them  
Tell them all I know now

Shout it from the roof tops

Write it on the sky line

All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy

And my heart is broken

All my scars are open

Tell them what I hoped would be

Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible…..impossible" she finishes ,drawing it out. I applaud her. she looks at me as though realising that I'm here. "oh God" she mumbles. "did…did I just sing/…out loud"  
"um yes. You did" I tell her giggling as she blushes. "and very nicely too!" I smirk. She mutters something about being drunk and then giggles.  
"your turn" she says evilly  
"what?! I can't sing!"  
"I don't care. You will sing. You heard me sing"  
"no! Bella…I can't!" she glares at me. "you will sing. Or else" she advances towards me threateningly.  
"but I can't!"  
"yes you can! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaase? Pretty please!" she pleads.  
"no."  
"yes."  
"no"  
"yes! Ill sing with you…." She adds as an afterthought.  
"Bella. I can't sing to save my life. Unlike you" I add. She rolls her eyes.  
"fine. If you want sing, then ill want another Fanta." What? she wants to die.  
"okay." I sigh.

She holds her third can and opens it. then she begins singing to it.  
"another day has gone,  
and I'm still alone,  
how could this be…  
you'll soon not be here with me?  
you just taste so good  
I have to swallow youuuuu…" great. So now she's singing some romance song. To a can.  
"but you are not alone,,  
for I'm here with you  
and though I'm far away  
I'm here to stayyyyy" she warbles. This makes no sense.  
"Bella?!" she looks at me annoyed.  
"do you mind? I'm proclaiming my love to this drink. And i wasn't even done yet."  
"Bella. I really think you should stop singing. Because you are acting drunk."  
"drunk? I'm not drunk. Not yet anyway. I still Have to drink to get drunk see?" no I don't see. She stops singing and drinks it sipping almost daintily.  
"anything you wanna do luv?" she asks in a drawl. Great. Here comes jack sparrow. She even begins to drink like him, moving her hand in the same manner.  
"no…unless you got something planned?"  
"sure do luv. I always do…after all. I'm cap'n jack sparrow" she says giggling.  
"okay Jackie-"  
"-captain! Captain JACK not Jackie! Its captain Jack sparrow!" she says flicking off an imaginary dust speck. "do you think Norrington attractive?" she asks suddenly. Oh God.  
"no. no he isn't."  
"well I don't know bout you luv, but I personally find him very handsome. And attractive. Of course he doesn't match me in his good looks, considering I am after all cap'n jack sparrow but he's pretty nonetheless" pretty?  
"if you're captain sparrow and you like Norrington wont that make you, you know…homo?" I say  
"well….most of the army are simply that luv, and beside I bet pirates were homo too." What?  
"I think you're high luv" I say imitating her. she looks at me cocking her head to one side.  
"am I? I am. Ah well…live life lively love! No regrets eyy?" someone explain why I have a drunk girl in my room?  
"Bella?" she doesn't reply. She stares at the empty Fanta can. Thank God it's finished.  
"whys the drink always gone?" she mutters. This may not be the best time, but I might not get a moment like this. She's not thinking straight, so she might just on up. I hand her another drink. I know. I know. imp evil bit I need answers.

"Bella? how did you meet Rodolfo?" she looks at me and then smiles.  
"he was in another one of his stupid moneys. He was being chased actually. I was in the park when the like five men came and with them Rodolfo. They all started arguing and then the fighting began. I was behind a bush, curled up near a bench, they didn't see me. Anyway he fought them but they were good fighters to. Cut the long story short, pretty soon one of them pulled out a gun and then the firing began. By the time it was finished Rodolfo and two other were the only ones alive and Rodolfo and one of them were too busy fighting, I didn't see where number two went. Anyway, they were both fighting for the same gun, and then the guy pulled out a knife. Rodolfo fired but he got knifed in the process…as he always does. So there were all these dead men, and I didn't know what to do, so I decided not to get involved-after all it wasn't my battle, and I decide to sneak out. Id assumed everyone was dead but while I was going, Rodolfo moved, and then said something. So once I knew he was alive, I couldn't leave him even though wanted to, but I just couldn't let him die. So I went to him, and the knife was in his side. I didn't know what to do. …" she trails off.

ISABELLA:  
"Bella? carry one…" Alice looks at me expectantly. I smile at her and begin to talk again, as the events unfold before my eyes.

_I stared down at him, moving my hand as if to pull the knife out but then deciding not to. Rodolfo looked at me, watching me. "I'll call the ambulance okay? this is going to need some urgent medical treatment" his eyes flew open as he shakes his head at me…."I have to." He shakes his head. "my phone…it's in my coat pocket…" he breathes. I stared at his as if he's crazy but I gently move his coat and search through its pockets nonetheless. He winces in pain as the knife moves slightly. I gulped and gently carried on, thankfully It was in the front pocket. I pulled it out and looked at him questioningly. "service 3" he whispered. What? I stared at him in surprise and then began sifting through the contacts. It didn't take long. Under services it was there. Service 3. I press call. "hello? Yes…I need an ambulance. There's someone dying…knife wound. Montefrient park. Please hurry. Yes. He's breathing. Okay…I'll stay." I put it on hold and turned to him. "they're coming. You're going to be okay" he looked at me and nodded slightly. his eyes closed and then opened again. He tried to say something but then He motioned for me to come closer. I moved forwards, and then to my surprise he put something in my hand and squeezed it tightly. "take it. don't let anyone take it away from you. Il personally come for it. until I do, don't let anybody touch it, or see it. look after it. understand?" he stared at me urgently, his eyes boring into my own. I wanted to refuse, to say no, but I cant. Instead I nodded wondering what danger I was bringing myself into. "thank you….if anybody asks, you don't know me." I nodded and then another thought occurred to me. "wait. How will you find me?" he pulled my hand, bringing me close to him, and whispered in my ear. "a week from now, on Tuesday, be here. I'll meet you".  
"when?" I whispered back.  
"when can you meet me?"  
"4.20-ish". He nodded, as his eyes fluttered closed. "don't forget." He murmured. "I won't." I told him squeezing his hand. He smiled faintly. "I'm so sorry….for all of this…." He said quietly, every word an effort. "it's okay…." I told him even though it clearly wasn't. I pick up his phone, taking it off hold as a voice crackles through. "we're near the fountain. Yes, the dolphin one…come further in, towards the bench and straight….yes…I see you.." I cut the phone and waved as the paramedics arrived. Rodolfo lay with his eyes shut, his breathing barely visible as the blood trickled into the ground. I watched in silence, as they gently lifted him up, placing him on the stretcher and then into the ambulance. To my surprise they didn't ask where the bodies had come from, and neither did any police arrive to do any questioning. And while I was so grateful for that, it bothered me that this was so different. They finished loading him in and I moved to go as well, but a paramedic stopped me. "you've done enough, by saving him. I'm afraid I can't let you come with us, but I thank you for calling us….because of you, he'll live." I nodded as he got in and shut the door, waving as the ambulance with a screech went away. at least it looked and resembled an ambulance van and the people were also dressed as paramedics but it didn't seem right.  
_

"um Bella? and then what happened? Did he come back?" I nod at her.  
"yes he did. Except that someone else also tried to get it off me. I refused and then he grabbed me. I kicked him, and then punched him to make him let go and that's when he got mad. He started to come for me and so I ran, with him chasing me. …I thought I had got away when another woman appeared and she began closing in. I punched her and then went running into the main road, where Rodolfo was just coming. He realised what was happening and then garbed me, showing me into his car". I say smiling slightly. I remember how he'd drove for hours getting nowhere as the cars closed in. and the whole time I had pestered him, and bugged him to know that we going on. he had been reluctant, telling me it wasn't my business but I was adamant. In the end id lost, he dropped me off at home, taking the little us with him. I had tried so hard to find him again, and then I had. I'd been returning from a party and it had got late, and then the attack had occurred. Two women appeared, and dragged me into the shadows forcing me into the car while I screamed. A second later, Rodolfo had appeared, and somehow managed to get me free, forcing me to run with him, as he rolled, dodged and punched his way through. After that he'd had no choice but to introduce me into the agency for "my safety", as id thrown a tantrum in the middle of the street.

"So how did you um become part of it?" she asked me smiling slightly. I look at her. what had I been telling her?! I look down at the can of Fanta in disgust. Typical. I meet her eyes.  
"persuasion" I tell her simply.  
"what kind?"  
"no idea. Tantrum, moaning, whinging, I stressed him out.." I grin at the memory.  
"what if I was to say…that I want to do what you do?" she asks me seriously.  
"no." I tell her. "and it's not open for discussion, no tactic is going to work on me. You are NOT under any circumstances, joining our screwed up company"  
"screwed up?" she asks incredulous.  
"yeah. Most of us are nuts. We all have some sort of issues…" I trail off.  
"so if I pass of my issue as being traumatised by a serial killer would teeth count?" she asks  
"no. chevrons not a serial killer. Crazy yes, but not a killer" I tell her. her face falls.  
"it's not fair! I want to be part of it! I want to do what you do!" she bursts out. I raise an eyebrow at her.  
"miss. Cullen, this is reality. It's not a bond movie. Neither is it what you expect it to be. We are all messed in the head love. It's no place for a girl like you. My world is different. It's not what everyone can cope with….sometimes you end up crazy if not dead or killed. Everything we do, is with the realisation that this day could be our last. You don't need that fear. You only live once. Don't waste your life like that"  
"exactly! You only live once! And I want to do something worthwhile. Something that makes me feel as if I've achieved something inn life! I want to make a difference!" she cries out.  
"Alice. Listen to me. You won't be able to cope. it's not what you think it is! There's no time to live a normal existence! Look at me Alice. I thought the same. it was the reason why I ran away. I had been with them for just over a year and I couldn't take it! I wanted normality. I wanted some peace of mind. It destroys your mind Alice. It kills you. It alerts the way you think, and the way you behave. Don't throw away your life. I'm sorry Alice but I can't let you join. If I do, I'll never forgive myself. And neither will you. You'll spend the rest of your life regretting it, asking yourself if things could've been different. I'm different to you Alice. I know. my mind works differently to yours…you won't understand the things I understand, neither will you see what I see. I know better than to let you join." I try to console her, convincing her in the same way that Rodolfo had tried to convince me, but my story is different to Alice's and other peoples. If it hadn't been, Rodolfo wouldn't have let me. She turns away from me. I sigh in frustration. Why are people so hard to convince?

"Bella. I appreciate your concern but I want to do what you do. Is that so hard to understand?"  
"Alice. I've said it before and I'll say it now. No. you. Are not going to join me. And that's final."  
"fine. I'll just ask Rodolfo then" her eyes flash angrily.  
"good luck with that love. If I say no, you do know that Rodolfo won't agree to it either?" I ask her smiling. She grinds her teeth at me in anger.  
"fine. I won't join, on one condition: I want to know everything that goes on with you" I stare at her in surprise. I open my mouth to argue but she stalks up to me, glaring/. "don't you dare to say no Bella. it's the least you can do!"  
"fine." I say simply. "but no more. Don't ask me for anything more because I won't give in."  
"fine" she mutters.  
"good!" I grin at her widely "now. Any chance of more Fanta? Or maybe coke?"  
"oh for God's sake!" she scowls as she throws a can at me. Bliss. Fanta. Oh a pirates the life for me! How ironic. In a strange way, that is what I am…or would that be a privateer? Since I work for the state? Either way. Oh well.


	23. Chapter 23

ALICE:

"so you're going to go? At two?" I ask her, yet again bugging her to stay.  
"yes. I leave at two." She says stuffing her things into her bag. We didn't even get to do anything and she was leaving already! She turns to me, smiling. "don't be depressed love, I'm only going home not to another country! And besides I'm gonna see you in school tomorrow".  
"I know that you idiot! It's just we never did much dud we?!"  
"we did hell a lot. And come-on it was fun right?"  
"yeah I guess so.." I mutter.  
"well that's all that matters !" she cried happily. I rolled my eyes at her, following her to the door where my dad waits.  
"going so soon Isabella?" he asks her smiling. I've never seen him speak like that to anyone, besides myself. I narrow my eyes at him, which he doesn't notice.  
"yes…I suppose" she falters the tell-tale blush creeping up her face. I resist the urge to throw something at her and yell at her for flirting.  
"well…I hope you enjoyed yourself Bella. come again soon okay?"  
"I will sir. And I did enjoy myself….a lot" she adds smiling at me. I smile back at her as she reaches forward to hug me. "love you babe." She says in my ear. "I love you more" I smirk.  
"hey that's my phrase!" she says pouting. And then she turns to my dad. "bye sir. And thank you for having me"  
"it was a pleasure Bella" he says smiling. Bella smiles back and then she turns to the door and walks out with Emmet and Nathan close behind her. as she goes she turns back one last time to wave, and then a second later she punches Emmet on the arm as they walk away laughing. I walk back inside to my no empty bedroom and lie down on the bed, thinking. I know what I want, and what I want now is to join Bella's world. I'm sure of it. and while Bella will do all she can to dissuade me, I won't. Its stupidity I know, but now that I know of this world, how can I sit by and let this opportunity slip? And talking of Bella….why is she so bothered by men? It's as if they bite her, and yet she's drawn to them too. And she loves him. Rodolfo. She loves him but she denies it, telling herself it's not true even though everyone can see it is.

I walk into school on Monday to see Bella talking to Emmet and Nathan in hushed tones. Emmet looks furious, Nathan looks upset and Bella…Bella's crying. they haven't seen me, they're too busy arguing.  
"look. I know. it's just that I can't do it! please. Just don't interfere…" any pleads  
"how long Bella? you said that last time!" Emmet growls  
"you were not Meant to be watching me sleep either!" what?  
"we weren't! it was only when the door opened, and the light came on…that we decide to check. How the hell was I supposed to know? we thought it was you!" Nathan whisper yells at her.  
"just leave it. okay. please? I'll deal with it. in my own way"  
"you said that last time and look where it got you!"  
"I know. I'm sorry…" Emmet and Nathan stare at her in disbelief  
"you're sorry?! Why?"  
"I don't know…" Bella looks dazed, as she shakes her head. "just leave it. and don't tell Rodolfo. Please? It'll kill him. I don't want to see him hurt….more than he already is. And stop spying on me while I'm asleep!" she adds shakily. I stare at them in confusion, as they look at each other in silence.  
"miss Cullen. " Emmet says without turning around. I jump startled." I did not realise that eavesdropping had become acceptable in society" he continues. I blush furiously while Bella wipes off her tears and turns to face me, all signs of worry gone.  
"Alice" she greets me and then she nods at them to leave. "don't tell Rodolfo. Whatever the cost. Understand?" they nod at her before turning to go. Nathan turns back and opens his mouth to say something, before deciding better of it and walking away.  
"Bella. what's wrong?" she looks at me and smiles.  
"noting." She shrugs  
"Bella! stop lying to me! I've had it! you said that you tell!"  
"I said no such thing. I said I would tell you what goes on with my crew, not my personal life" she says coldly. I gawp at her. she said what?  
"Bella! please?! What's wrong with you?"  
"what wrong with me is that I lived. I came this far" she says bitterly.  
"Bella! stop talking like that! What's wrong? Wont you tell me? Maybe I can help?" she laughs harshly.  
"no one can help me love. Not even you. I deal with my problems alone, and I fight on my own" she says walking away from me. I run to catch up with her.  
"please? Bella? why?" I whisper gobsmacked.  
"I don't know. oh hey Tanya!" she calls excitedly. How does she do that? How does she morph so quickly, hiding her feelings in a second?

"get off me!" yells Bella shoving back Victoria. Huh? Jessica and I look at each other and then run where Victoria and Bella are standing nose to nose. Everybody gathers around, watching the drama about to unfold. Bella & Victoria. It was unheard off. Bella never fought. And neither did Victoria.  
"you destroyed everything! How could you?!" Victoria hisses at her  
"I didn't destroy everything love. You did. You tried to kill me!" Bella growls at her.  
"you deserved it! why is everything about you? Have you ever considered?! It was always you! It was you Rodolfo favoured. It was you Jacobfell for first even though you treated him like crap. It was always you who got everything!"  
"Victoria. Look at me." Bella sates coldly. "I don't have everything. I don't have nothing. I never wanted Jacob . I never led him on like you claim, neither did I take him away from you. What Rodolfo does, has nothing to do with me. And as for having everything…you of all people should know better!"  
"you stole Jacob . Just when I had him, you had to come along and take him. you stole MY possession! You always interfere!" Victoria yells, her nostrils flaring.  
"I did not steal Jacob ….for the last time! Just leave me alone chev. God's sake….I don't need to add you to my list of problems!" Bella pushes pat everyone, but then Victoria runs after her and grabbing Bella from the back whirls her around.  
"not so fast bitch. The point is…I hate anybody who stands in my way. And right now it's you." Bella stares in disgust at Victoria. Na then she laughs,  
"there was a time, chev when I thought better of you. So the truce is broken is it?" Victoria doesn't reply. Instead she punches Bella on the nose. Bella doesn't flinch. Nor does she wipe the blood.  
"I'll take that as a yes" and so saying she aims a paunch at Victoria, which Victoria blocks delivering one of her won. "fight! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the chant begins as everyone jostles to get a better look. Jessica looks at me and then dives headlong at Victoria, while Tanya tries to hold her back. Victoria's elbows slam into Tanya as she realises her hold. Jessica grabs Victoria's and hauls her back. "not my friends you slag!" she snarls and then punches the side of chaos head. Victoria simply pushes her and then kicks upwards, lifting Jessica off her feet. Bella hauls herself at Victoria and then both of them are on the floor, punching, kicking. Bella gets up first, lifting Victoria with her. she punches her as Victoria pulls something out. I don't need the gasps to tell me what it is. A knife. Bella stares at it and then at Victoria. "go on" she taunts, her face bruised and covered in blood. "finish me. It's what you've always wanted to do isn't it?" Victoria glares at her and then she lunges forward. Bella grabs her hand angling the knife away from her body. Hate fills Victoria's eyes as she presses forward and stabs. She withdraws the knife, now red, staring at it in horror and then chevrons dragged to the ground by the children. She fights viciously but they all hold on despite the knife that waves through the air lunging left and right.  
"get help!" someone yells and then two men are by Bella's side, as she bends over and gasps for breath. Whistles fill the air and runs forward. He looks at Victoria pinned by five student supervisors and then he runs to Bella, who's sprawled on the floor everyone crowding around her.  
"Bella?" he murmurs. She looks at him and smiles weakly. "come on. you're injured." She sits up, her hair flying in the wind, her scarf around her neck. She gets up slowly and then gasps screwing up her face in agony. Two student supervisors gently half carry her towards the medical bay, the crowd parting in silence to let them through. I run after them, with Victoria and another five student assists following behind. Looking back, Jessica and Tanya are also being escorted, probably to the medical bay for a check-up.

We sit in the student waiting room, three student assists standing at each end like bodyguards. Bella stares ahead, lost in her own world, Jessica and Tanya murmur quietly together and I simply look on. two men burst in the room and make their way to Bella. Emmet and Nathan, except that they're in uniform. Blue shirts, navy blazers, navy trousers and black ties, they look like some kind of professional. The student assists hurry forward in order to detain them as they don't carry a visitors pass. "it's okay. they're friends" Bella says calmly. They look uncertain but then they move back.  
"are you okay?" Emmet asks crouching near her. Bella nods.  
"of course I am."  
"you're hurt, where did he get you?"  
"I'm fine. It was a little stab. Although my nose is killing me" she says smiling.  
"if it's broken, we'll fix it up don't worry. Plastic surgery does wonders!" Emmet remarks. Bella glares at him and then lifts up her arm, probably to punch him but then she gasps and drops it again. They look at her in concern.  
"that doesn't seem little"  
"I know. but I'm okay. I'm alive aren't I?" she says brightly, although she bite sheer lip against the pain.  
"I don't understand. How the hell did that happen?"  
"it had to. It was inevitable. It had to be finished I guess. Only Victoria had to end it violently" she says not answering there question.  
"Rodolfo will kill us for this" Emmet murmurs raking a hand through his hair.  
"Rodolfo doesn't need to know. and besides, he knows me."  
"still." Emmet mutters and then he laughs suddenly. "God knows why I even listen to you, you always end up in trouble!". Bella smiles at him, wincing a little.  
"you listen to me, because you love me and secondly I'm your boss" she says. The door opens and a student assist pokes her head around the door.  
"ladies, please come in. Ms plinkton wants a word" she says taking in the scene before her. Bella gets up and then staggers towards the door as Emmet and Nathan leave. Tanya walks up to Bella and gently supports her, helping her to walk. The student assist pulls out a chair for Bella and then sits down.  
"Isabella. How did that commotion begin? I didn't expect you of all people to get caught up in these kinds of things." Bella looks at her and doesn't speak.  
"well? how did it start?" Bella looks up at her.  
"I don't know. it just happened somehow and then the fight began" she says quietly.  
"Victoria. You were armed. And because of that Isabella suffers from a severe knife stab. You know that the school won't tolerate it. I would like to give you a second chance, but on the grounds of safety I cant. You will all alongside the other witnesses write up a statement. It disgusts me that this should happen in my school. I can't believe that two of my top students will indulge in such behaviour-"  
"-excuse me miss? It wasn't Bella's fault. She tried to leave, and she tried to prevent the fight. She walked away but then Victoria grabbed her and then punched her. she made the first move. Not Bella" I blurt out. Tanya and Jessica nod their support, while Bella and Victoria look shocked that I had actually spoken a word against my rival. turns to Victoria.  
"you told me that Isabella punched you, and insulted you're family!" she says shocked. We all mirror her expression, all of us that is, except Bella. she looks bored. Victoria doesn't say anything.  
"you may all leave. Victoria and Bella stay behind. The rest of you go outside, and write up the statements. I want them in before you leave" she commands. Tanya and Jessica exchange glances and then look at Bella. Bella looks back at us and shrugs.

"write the truth. We have nothing to hide, right?" murmurs Tanya looking at us, Jessica and I nod in response. Tanya laughs bitterly, shaking her head. "she really had it coming and now she's in it deep".  
"I can't believe her. did you see how she just jumped on her?" Jessica whispers excitedly.  
"I know! I was thinking. Is the girl crazy? You have to admit though…she can fight." Agrees Tanya  
"not as good as Bella" I point out. They look at me dubiously. "seriously. That was nothing. She let her win." They stare at me, surprised.  
"what?" they whisper together. Loudly. The student assist looks at us.  
"in silence please girls. You are not meant to be discussing anything" she says pointedly. We all look abashed and mumble our apologies dutifully.  
"what do you mean? She let her win?" whispers Jessica quietly. I nod at them  
"she let her win, on purpose. Didn't you see how she just let Victoria get her? she stopped her, yes but only a bit. She didn't stop her fully. If she wanted, she could've disarmed her, but she didn't!"  
"but why? WY would you let someone win? Or stab you for that matter if you could stop them?" enquires Jessica.  
"I don't know. she must have her reasons."  
"but still! that wound wasn't little as she makes out! It's hurting her!" Tanya cries In a hushed whisper  
"nah you don't say. it's a bloody knife wound you idiot!" mutters Jessica.  
"I know that! But if she could've stopped her, why did she let it go in that far?"  
"maybe because she needed to make it believable?" I say sceptically  
"yeah. She had to make it so believable that now she can hardly breathe!" mutters Tanya rolling her eyes. We finish the statement in silence, taking our time to write it up. Eventually the door opens and Bella comes out. Immediately the student assist hurries over to help her. Bella smiles at her, as she helps her into the chair. "don't you look happy" she remarks. Tanya sighs.  
"Bella! what were you playing at?" Bella widens her eyes in surprise.  
"what are you talking about?!" she asks  
"you let Victoria stab you on purpose that's what!"  
"I- what? I did not let her get at me deliberately! For God's sake girl, do you think I actually like carrying around some random wounds? Or do you think I LIKE not being able to breathe properly or walk?" she enquires. Tanya looks at me pointedly as if to say see? I don't reply. Bella catches the look and raises an eyebrow at me. I shrug in response. I'll talk to her later. I know that she let Victoria win. I know she did it on purpose.

"nice trap you set for me Bella. and like an idiot I fell in it as always. You set me up nicely. You knew this would happen!" chevrons voice cuts across our thoughts. Bella looks at her and smiles.  
"how can you assume that love? Why would I want you to get kicked out. And why would I want you to stab me in the first place? I'm not as eager to die as you think" Bella retorts. Victoria looks back at us defeated. Her normal over confident gait has disappeared, her hairs messed and her shoulders hand dejectedly. Bella looks at her, and then stands up.  
"I never wanted this chev. I didn't. you know that, as much as you might want to blame me, It wasn't my fault. If I hated you this much, I wouldn't have saved you. I wouldn't have taken the shots meant for you. I never disliked you chev, it was always you. It was you who saw me as the enemy. And the sad thing is, I could never see you as the same. even now, even after that stab, I still can't think of you other than my friend. Remember? Once we were family…" she trails off crying quietly. Victoria looks at her and then tears well up in her eyes too!  
"where did it go wrong Bella?" she whispers her eyes downcast.  
"I don't know…I don't know what happened to you. To me. To us" Bella says her voice choked, and then to our shock, they both sort of stagger towards each other and hug both of them crying. everyone watches the drama unfold in silence. Bella and Victoria hold each other crying and then just when we think that everything may turn out all right after all Victoria pushes Bella away harshly. Bella staggers trying to regain her balance and then crashes to the floor emitting a very colourful curse as she does so. "no" whispers Victoria. "not again."  
"I love you too Chev" Bella says from the floor. Victoria looks down at Bella for a second longer and then storms out followed by two student assists. Tanya gently helps Bella up and then we head to class.  
"what the hell was that all about Isabella?" Tanya asks cynically  
"I have no bloody idea. I thought I'd entertain her" Bella replies calmly. Tanya grinds her teeth, at her response.  
"I thought you trusted me Bella?"  
"of course I trust you!" Bella exclaims glaring at Tanya.  
"and yet you don't tell me anything?!"  
"for the last time love. There are things that I can't tell! And besides that conversation was absolutely of no purpose!"  
"then it won't harm you to tell us!" Tanya growls back.  
"fine. Me and chevron knew each other. Before, a long while ago, we knew each other and we were friends. And then she became the idiot that she is now and we fell out. Simple." Tanya doesn't reply. She looks at Bella, hurt, and walks on in silence.  
"I hardly know my best friend anymore" she remarks sadly and then all is silent again. Bella doesn't reply, she simply looks ahead.  
"I hardly know myself anymore" she says finally. No one comments or says anything. There isn't anything to say.

ISABELLA:

I miss her. I miss her stupidity, her wild ferocity, and I miss what I thought I'd never miss. I miss the olden days when we were a family. When it was Jacob , me and Victoria, bound by nothing but our present, and most of all by each other. But then it all changed. She had everything, and then she fell in with the wrong crowd, leaving me and Jacobto save her as she lay dying in the middle of nowhere after an argument. I know why she picked on Alice; she is after all a shadow of all that Victoria once had. And as far as Victoria's mind works, if She has to lose everything, why should anybody else enjoy it? after that Jacobhad left, intending to start over, and make things better again and that had left me, with the desire to be normal once again. And for a while it had worked. For almost a year it had worked. I did my work, went school, did nearly all the things that normal girls did. And then Alice came along and Victoria got to her, and after that the phone call, which pulled me back into everything I thought I'd left. And now she's gone. I know I'll see her again. Our paths will collide again, but this time our meeting won't be of hate, nether will it be of love. It will be of tolerance. And that hurts more. Deep inside I know she blames herself, but I'm her scapegoat. And in a way it makes sense. As far as she's concerned, I've always had the best of everything, and the ironic thing is that, that assumption is a far cry from the truth. A very far cry. Ned she knows it, and I know it but still she'll blame me.

It's almost summer now, well into June. Tanya has stopped being mad at me, (I managed to console her with a few not exact lies but not exact truths either) and everyone's busy preparing for the upcoming exams. There's hardly any time to joke around, but we can't help it. we still mess about, because let's face it, after this I don't know who'll be here and who won't. A lot of the kids are leaving for college. Including Jessica and Jigisha. I being the most laziest person alive have decided to stay on at 6th form. The exams are almost over, it'll finish in about two week's time, and I for one can Hardly wait. No more endless revision, no more boring books on why Hitler did what he did, and whether or not Stalin was right. No more boring maths lessons with algebra forcing me to find its X. I mean she/he is gone! Stop making me find them. Obviously algebra doesn't understand that. After the exams the fun begins. Normal schools give their year elevens a holiday after their final exams, my school makes us stay in school and prepare for college and prom, and graduation. By graduation I mean we have a party and we go nuts. It's the best time ever! And we have what we call taster lessons, where we run from class to class taking part in any lesson we want. We don't learn anything, it's purely fun and for some bizarre reason our school who's so mean that they don't let us go Thorpe park during term time as "it'll ruin education" allows it.

"row 6" Mr. shah's voice rings out as breathing a sigh of relief my row gets up and makes their way out. The minuet we enter the cloakroom the chatter begins.  
"ohmiGod!" shrieks Tanya. "it's over! Its over! We did it!" she grabs my arm and jumps up and down excitedly relief written all over her face.  
"I know! OMG! I'm so happy!" Jessica and Alice join us, chattering excitedly. "I'm so glad it's over! Like finally! I don't have to wake up and think….I've got an exam! We're stress free!" I yell. A student assist glares at me. "please. Keep the noise level down! There are people still inside!"  
"oh who cares!" mike yells "the exams over! They're just sitting there waiting to leave!" a huge cheer goes up as everyone begins singing "schools out for the summer" and then student assists rush over and kick us outside. Damn. The party ended way too quick!

"Alice. When do you turn sixteen again?"  
"um 4th July". 4th July?! Oh crap! That's like in one week! And I need to get her something before that. I don't do birthdays, as a general rule, but I want to get her something all the same. not a birthday gift, more of a random present just for the sake of it. alternatively I could always give her the bracelet and ring that Rodolfo sent me. I'm so awesome. I actually amaze myself. Talk about quick thinking, now I don't need to spend hours looking for something because I already got it! mehehehhe.  
"Bella…why are you grinning like an idiot?" Alice asks me archly. Besides me Tanya laughs.  
"she's probably congratulating herself on some stupid idea or thought of hers" that wipes the grin off pretty quick. Stupid idea?  
"excuse me! My idea is incredibly amazing and I'm simply astounded at my ability to think so smartly!" I retort  
"well care to share this incredibly smart idea of yours with us?" Jessica joins the attack. Ah. Hmm…well now about that.  
"ahh…um…I was thinking at my ability to see that the maths paper had two divides on the graph paper, so my translation fitted just inside the grid!" talk about quick thinking! I congratulate myself.  
"what? it had 5 divisions!" what?  
"no it didn't. it had two! I remember it clearly!" I exclaim.  
"well you're going to get it wrong love, cus it was five!" Tanya laughs.  
"no it wasn't!"  
"Bella! it was five!" laughs Alice. Jessica smirks.  
"aww poor Bella's moment is ruined!"  
"shut up! So I lost 6 marks for nothing?!" I cry  
"practically!" Tanya smirks. I slap my forehead in disgust. "and I thought I was being so smart!" I mutter to myself, serves me right for gloating.

I walk home, dump my bag on my draw and then change into some combats and a white top. The heat infiltrated my room even though the window was wide open. I flop down on the bed and am just about to lie down when the phone rings. I move to pick it up when its ringing cuts off. Damn it! making me get off for no reason. I settle back down when my mum yells up the stairs.  
"Isabella! Phone!" honestly! A girl can't get a break these days. I trudge down the stairs and look at her questioningly. "Rodolfo" she says quietly, and then walks away. great. Just great. I take the phone with me to my room, and lie down.  
"yes?" I snap. The time for pleasantries disappeared the day he um...did that. His sigh is audible even through the phone. I can't help a smirk from forming, I just love annoying him.  
"Bella. Honestly, look I apologised didn't I? don't I deserve a second chance?" he sounds pleading. Rodolfo, the boss, apparently known to be the most feared, the most dangerous and the deadliest captain alive is pleading. It doesn't suit him, but he deserves it.  
"no" I reply. Heartless? Well what do you expect? His coldness has rubbed off on me.  
"Bella. please, at least don't shut me out completely! What do you want me to do? Grovel?!" an image of Rodolfo down on his knees creeps up my mind. I smile.  
"Now THAT would definitely be a start" I tell him. he huffs angrily. "fine. Bella I'm very very very sorry for doing that to you, and I swear upon my conscience that it will never happen again. And I do most humbly apologise and beg for your forgiveness! Happy?"  
"yes. A lot actually. I take thee at thy word" I retort.  
"oh for God's sake!" he mutters.  
"well? is that why you called? To grovel?" I'm laying it thick I know but I can't deny that I'm enjoying it. he says something that I can't catch, probably something in Spanish no doubt, and then there's a slight rustling. Doubtless he's going to start pacing.  
"no actually senorita. I called to invite you to your first annual ball of the hidden." He says in a much calmer voice.  
"ah. I see….and why should I come?"  
"because you've never been to one before and secondly because you have to. I order you to accept the invitation."  
"and since when have I ever lusted to your orders?" I bite back.  
"since the day you joined me. and accepted me as the captain" I sigh. Why did I agree?  
"I see. In that case fine. I'll come. Except how exactly do you intend to explain to my dad that his daughter is off to some random ball?"  
"leave it to me. apparently my "daughter" isis is having a party, because she's passed her exams? And she insists on you coming." Seriously?  
"I didn't release that you're married mate"  
"neither did I" I can't help it. I start to laugh, and from the other side he laughs as well, his laughter ringing in my ear.  
"amazing plan! So when is it? the ball or party I mean?"  
"it's this Friday." Friday? What's today? Wednesday?  
"but that's in two days!"  
"I know love" I can practically see him raising his eyebrows.  
"oh shut up! I mean that I've only got two days to find a dress!"  
"I thought that you aren't such a girly girl but it seems as if I'm wrong. I have it sorted."  
"you have what?"  
"your dress love. Just be ready by 6, I'll come pick you up. I've got everything sorted. Isis demands on getting you ready" oh?  
"fine. I'll come."  
"good."  
"anything else?" I ask to fill in the awkward pause.  
"no...except how did your exam go?" we talk some more about exams and the weather and then I hang up. So a ball? Nice.

"Bella. be good. Okay?" my dad looks at me meaningfully.  
"dad. there aren't going to be any drinks, or anything. It's just a party. Besides Rodolfo's there and isis. They won't let anything happen to me." my dad huffs, as if putting me in Rodolfo's care is the worst idea ever.  
"I'll be fine!" thankfully at that moment the bell rings. my dad goes to open it, with me following behind. The door opens to reveal Rodolfo, dressed in a crisp white shirt, black trousers, black tie, and a black blazer; His hair is windblown and the green eyes glitter at me from a tanned face. The messed hair and the formal dress make an odd albeit an attractive combination.  
"hi Bella. hi 'far" he says nodding at both of us.  
"ready?" I nod and walk outside.  
"bye dad" he looks at me and then nods.  
"take care of yourself"  
"don't worry. I'll look after her" Rodolfo assures him. my dad nods, still doubtful if Rodolfo's really the best person to trust. Rodolfo turns to me and tilts his head to say let's go. I turn around and walk with him to the car.

"Ow!" the pin stabs into my head as isis insists on doing my white and silver scarf. "sorry!" she cries.  
"give it here. I'll do it" she hands it over slowly. As much as I love isis and as amazing as she is in getting someone ready, doing my scarf isn't one of her talents. I gently put the pin in, securing my scarf in place. I take a step back and survey myself in the mirror. I hardly recognise myself. I look amazing. The white and silver scarf glimmers against my face. Kohl outlines my eyes, my lips are glossy, my cheekbones have been gently graced with a faint blush. The red dress falls in waves around my feet. Its slim and absolutely beautiful. Diamonds cover the sleeves and the front. It's absolutely flawless, not clingy at all. Its light, and flowy, just how I like it. A thick diamond bracelet covers one wrist and my fingers are decorated with rings. a silver venetian mask covers half my face, making my eyes stand out.  
"you look beautiful" isis says smiling proudly at her handiwork. And then she giggles. "what?" I ask checking in the mirror for a rip or something.  
"Rodolfo's' going to have a heart attack when he sees you" she giggles. "as is everyone else"  
"shut up isis! God you're such an exaggerator!" I mumble.  
"I'm considering having you as my date!" she declares.  
"go ahead and take me then!" I retort.  
"Rodolfo won't be happy" she says cheekily. I look around for something to throw but find nothing.  
"come on! We're getting late!" she cries half pulling me outside on to the landing. I walk tentatively in the silver heels, in case I drop as I make my way to Isis's living room. Rodolfo's pacing up and down looking at his watch and muttering darkly. Isis coughs and he whirls around at the sound. His eyes fly to me and then to his niece, (what a joke. they're related. Rodolfo's isis uncle. and to make things even more unbelievable he's older than her by four years. unlikely but true) his eyes widening in surprise. His gaze flicks back to me and his eyes visibly darken. Isis nudges me. SHUTUP!  
"well ladies" he says regaining his composure. I fight the urge to laugh as isis snorts beside me. "you took you're time".  
"what did I say?" isis whispers to me in the car. I shrug nonchalantly. "my God, his face!" she giggles. "I'm definitely doing the makeup and everything for your wedding!"  
"what wedding?!" is she crazy? I can't abide men and she talks of marrying one?!  
"you're wedding of course. You're gonna marry someday!"  
"we'll see" I say in reply.

Rodolfo leads me inside, pausing only to have our picture taken, me and isis on either side. We walk down the pathway; black clad guards "dark mercury" patrol the grounds, nodding at us as we pass. They're the most high profile guards, employed by the most rich, deadly in battle and skill. They move stealthily and with grace. We enter the hall, which has been decorated to the utmost. Music pumps through the air at just the right level, not loud enough that you can't hear anyone talk nor quite enough that it's difficult to hear.  
"Rodolfo" a tall man with an earring In one ear greets him. He's quiet muscular and he has the look of man who's used to being obeyed. commanding and yet also gentle.  
"Marcus" he nods. "been a long time man"  
"I know. its why I'm so glad that you organized the ball. Introduce me to the two beautiful ladies will you? After all you don't intend to keep both do you?" he asks playfully. Rodolfo laughs. "I do indeed Marcus. This here is calypso steel" he indicates at isis "and this is bond" he motions towards me. Marcus's eyes dawn in understanding.  
"ah. I see. The famous warrior" he bows to me. "I've heard a lot about you " he smiles.  
"I can't say the same for you Marcus" I say smiling slightly. Marcus laughs, his booming laugher filling the air.  
"then you must get acquainted with my tales"  
"and I must do my dose of being a good host" Rodolfo says leaving us with Marcus.  
"Marcus!" a voice calls as a another man, tall with blonde hair hurries over. his mask is a simple black one.  
"André!" Marcus greets him.  
"who are the two ladies in your company Marcy? You don't waste time do you?"  
"they don't call me Marcus swift for nothing" he retorts as André laughs.

Rodolfo flits amongst the guests, talking, laughing and occasionally flirting. I look around at the people, elegantly dressed men and women, you'd hardly think that these are all agents and lead double lives. I notice however that not everyone likes Rodolfo or me for that matter. Tales spread like wildfire as they say, as I smile in acknowledgement at another glare thrown at me. isis is dancing with André a little way off, I stand with Marcus at the side, watching as Rodolfo takes the next dance with a woman dressed in a slinky black dress. They talk together as he dips her.  
"he's got talent doesn't he?" Marcus says sipping a drink.  
"yes, he sure does."  
"you'd think that he'd be grateful considering that I'm the one who taught him all that he flaunts!"  
"it's an insult isn't it? him flaunting your talents as if they're his own?" I smile.  
"precisely! A little gratitude won't go amiss!"  
"unfortunately he doesn't know How to be grateful for anything!" I comment. Marcus laughs as isis hurries over to join us.  
"Bondina! care for a dance luv?" I roll my eyes at Marcus as she drags me off. Marcus waves. "enjoy yourself bond! And lead the dance. I'll be disappointed if you don't!" I laugh at him as isis twirls me.  
"enjoying yourself?!", isis giggles as she spins.  
"you bet! And how was André?"  
"you beat him anyway!"  
"didn't dance to your satisfaction ey?" I say winking at her flirtatiously  
"something like that" she laughs as she dips; the song ends and isis bows. "it was a pleasure to have the dance madam" I smack her lightly. "and it was a pleasure dancing with you!" I laugh as we make our way over to Marcus. we turn to watch Rodolfo's who's got another dancing partner and is now busy doing the salsa, twirling his partner with an unnatural grace.  
"Dayumn" isis mutters watching the girl spin. I agree. She's so fast she reminds me of a hurricane.  
"you know, he couldn't tell the difference between a waltz and a salsa and look at him now!" Marcus muses out loud.  
"still declaring yourself the pioneer of dancing Marcus?" Rodolfo calls coming over as the song ends.  
"yes! And for all my efforts of teaching you, I don't even get a word of thanks!" Rodolfo laughs as Marcus acts offended.  
"it's okay my friend. We all wish that we had another's talent and when we don't have it we pass it off as our own!". I snort into my drink and hastily apologize. Marcus grins good naturedly and Rodolfo and isis laugh as they insult him.

I sit outside in the warm air, sipping Fanta looking at the stars as the wind gently blows against my face. Isis will probably begin to wonder where the hell I am, but for now I just don't care. I want to be alone.

"Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive" I don't know where the lyrics come from, but they do, and since I'm alone, I don't bother to keep my voice down either.  
"It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place-" I frown, the all too familiar prickling sensation tell me I'm not alone. "who's there?" I call, taking another swig of Fanta in what I hope is a nonchalant manner, hoping that the "other" hasn't heard me sing. Why do I always open my big gob at the wrong time?! Rodolfo walks out from behind a pillar grinning sheepishly. I raise my eyebrows at him.  
"since when did spying become acceptable?" I enquire. he comes and sits down at the far end of the bench pulling the black venetian mask off his face.  
"I wasn't spying. I came for some air, being a host is hard work you know!" he says indignantly.  
"hmm..sure. if you say so" I smirk  
"nobody told you to sing love. You're in a public place, you should know better than to sing out loud"  
"I hardly knew that I'd get company did I?" I retort. He laughs instead of answering my question. "guess what I got?"  
"what?"  
"I said guess?"  
"um…I don't know a fish? Goat? Dog? Maybe a cow?"  
"Bella. it's not an animal!"  
"ah…in that case, it must be marshmallows"  
"close. But not quiet"  
"chocolate?"  
"nope.." I frown at him. "it's something that you like." He says helpfully. Well I like a lot of things! Which one is it? "it's a very very sugary item" he adds as if sensing my thoughts.  
"ahh…toffee?" he grins and produces two huge toffee sticks.  
"where did you get them from?" I laugh  
"sneaked it from my darling niece's handbag of course. Figured you'd like some" he smirks, obviously proud of himself.  
"she'll kill you when she finds them missing"  
"she won't notice. She had a dozen anyway. Thought I'd relive her of some"  
"this is isis we're talking about" I roll my eyes at him. he shrugs and bites into his.  
"my God. this is so chewy!" he mumbles.  
"nah you don't say. its toffee!" I try to say but it comes out more of an incoherent mutter than anything else. I chew happily, slurping away while Rodolfo attempts to dislodge the toffee from his teeth.

"I know you were eating my toffee!" isis glares at us as we go back to the hall. We look at each other guiltily. _I told you so!_  
"sharing is caring love" Rodolfo laughs. Isis punches him in response "I don't hear you saying that when you're stuffing your face full of Jaffa cakes all by yourself!" I laugh and then stop as she glares at me in turn.  
"oops. Sorry Coco. Except maybe you should take better care of your toffees in the future!" I laugh and then run as she tries to chase me through the crowd. Rodolfo looks relieved that isis isn't grilling him and then Marcus leads him away.


	24. Chapter 24

ALICE:

Bella swaggers in like she's drunk into science and dragging chair sits down.  
"hey ali!" she squeal, as if we haven't met in ages. looks at her pointedly, a bemused smile crossing his face. Bella blushes in response. Oh joy. And the show begins!  
"Bella." calls "focus!"  
"I am sir!"  
"Bella, you are focusing I can't deny that, except you're focusing on the wrong thing! Why are you staring at your table instead of the board?"  
"umm…" Bella trails off looking suitably embarrassed. glares at her and then carries on talking about university courses that require science. Bella shifts in her seat, and stares out the window instead. She keeps on looking at me excitedly and she keeps turning around to Jessica the two of them giggling like drunk parrots.  
"what are you two laughing at now?" I sigh as Jessica and Bella have another laughing fit. They both shut up, and look at each other and then back at me. "nothing. Nothing at all. We're not discussing anything at all!" Bella babbles. Jessica glares at Bella, and Bella clamps up. I sigh and turn back around just as walks past our table. He stops and looks at the back of Bella's head. Bella, oblivious to this keeps whispering to Jessica, spluttering occasionally. He coughs quietly catching my eye, and supresses a smile as Bella whips around as though her body's on fire.  
"hey sir" she says weakly  
"care to enlighten us on your so very interesting conversation?" he says sarcastically. Bella looks confused for a second and then her face becomes calm and collected.  
"what conversation? The one about girls stuff or the one where we were discussing whether or not gay people are truly gay?" she asks innocently, keeping a straight face. Jessica splutters as face goes pink. I supress a smile and then Jessica lets out another squeaky splutter and that's all it takes, the floodgates burst open as Jessica and I clutch our sides in fits. glares at us and then looks at Bella.  
"very funny I'm sure. And why were you talking about these things in my science class? Am I that boring?" Bella blushes.  
"oh no sir! Of course you're not boring…in fact you're very um...interesting" Jessica giggles. I laugh harder nearly choking as Bella bites her lip, knowing full well what Jessica's implying. looks confused, shaking his head he walks away muttering under his breath about "immature girls".

"Alice!" Bella's shriek greets me as she walks up to me with Jigisha and Tanya.  
"Bella! Jigisha! Tanya!" I greet. Bella smiles at me widely.  
"what's the date today love?" she asks with a wolfish grin. Jessica screws up her face in thought.  
"um the 4th?" I say dubiously. They all leer at me. I back away slowly, In case they begin drooling or something.  
"and what's on the 4th July?" Bella asks advancing. I gulp and take another step back.  
"I don't know? 4th July I guess?" I mumble. Tanya laughs and then Jessica jumps on me.  
"you're birthday you idiot!" she cries. "you're finally sixteen!" she shrieks. People turn to give us weird looks, but she remains oblivious to them all. Tanya hugs me and kisses my cheek, Jigisha and Bella do the same, and then they move back as Jigisha produces a cute glittery bag.  
"happy birthday love!" she says smiling at me. I stare at them in shock, I can't believe that they actually bothered.  
"go on, open it!" Bella yells excitedly. I laugh at her eagerness and oblige. I pull out a black box, and open it carefully. Nestled inside is a black glittery bracelet with a matching ring and a message. "happy body babe! Love Tanya xx". I look at Tanya, who grins back. "thank you so much!" I mumble. The next box is a perfume. I look at the name "roja dove: aoud". Who the hell would buy an almost £500 perfume?! I glare at my friends. Bella snickers in response. "like it baby?" of course. Who else?  
"yes…" I glare at her.  
"stop glaring at me! it's from Rodolfo!" she laughs. Rodolfo? Why would he give me a gift? He hardly knows me!  
"he likes to give everyone a gift" Bella adds helpfully. I put it away and open the next box, it's a beautiful chain, very elegant with a flower pendant, and matching earrings. "happy b'day alliii! Love Jamie and jigisha! X3"  
"thank you so much guys. It's beautiful" I say overcome with emotion. I mean they don't know me, well they do, but they've been together for so long, and I still can't believe that they actually got me anything. Back at my old school, presents weren't considered much because we all could afford everything. Coming from these guys, it suddenly means so much more because they don't have that much money to splash on everything and anything, and I realize suddenly, that I've found friends. True friends. Bella watches me carefully, reading me. she looks at me and smiles.  
"I got something for you too."  
"what? so that wasn't enough?!" I cry.  
"chill girl. It's not a birthday present, I don't do birthdays. It's just a gift from me to you". She says laughing. she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a little pink box.  
"for you" she says smiling. Inside nestled among the pink is a silver chain, with a heart locket covered in crystals. It glimmers in the sunlight almost dazzling me. its beautifully made, delicately designed.  
"oh wow." I breathe. "thank you so much!". she smiles at me "it's nothing…"

"Alice?" a nudge shakes me from my thoughts. I turn to see Bella shoving a piece of paper at me. on it scrawled is a number with the heading "emergency".  
"if anything happens to me, you know like the day I had the thing with Jacob ?" I nod at her to continue. "if I'm seriously injured and you happen to be teher, call that number. if anyone can do anything to save me, its them." She says softly. I nod at her and tuck it in my bag, putting it away safely.  
"who's they?" I enquire, hoping she'll tell more. She doesn't. "my doctors" she says simply effectively blocking nay further questions from me.  
"Bella. how did you and Victoria and Jacobmeet?" I ask hoping that she'll spill. She looks at me carefully.  
"you really have to know everything don't you?" she sighs  
"yes I do!" I smile.  
"first it was Jacoband chevron. I was sitting down in a park when they both came and somehow we began talking. After that we became friends, we had a lot in common you see? Victoria and Jacobboth came from a broken home, and although they had everything in the sense of money and possessions, they didn't do well at school. Anyway we all became friends and then I met Rodolfo. It all went downhill from there I guess. I like an idol trusted them but at that time it was okay because we were family, and we trusted each other . then Jacobwanted to become part of it and so did chevron and I persuaded Rodolfo to let them. Bit by bit Victoria and I drifted apart. I didn't see the dislike in her eyes when me and Jacobwere together until it was too late. By the time I realised that she liked Jacobshed gone. Fell in with the wrong sorts. Jacoband I continued to be friends and then one night we came across her, lying in the street, after some fight with her gang. They came back for her a few days later and I agreed to help. It was a complete bloodshed, us three against a gang of about 17 people. We won I guess, but there was a cost. Victoria would end up in jail after that, me and Jacobcould get free but she wouldn't. so I bailed her out…but she wasn't the same girl we'd known. She was bitter, angry and confused, and she lashed out at everyone. I decided to leave the organisation shortly after that as I couldn't handle it, with Victoria and everything aND soon after Jacobleft too. We never saw eachother again, until a few months before you came Victoria enrolled in this school. And then the rest is as you know it." I look at her in silence, wondering what other sorts of people she knows. Gangs, killers, anything she says now hardly surprises me.

ISABELLA:

I don't know why I tell her my history when I've never told anybody else, not even Tanya but I do. Maybe I should get Rodolfo to admit her in, but it's a risky choice. If anything goes wrong it will be upon my neck. No. I won't let her. it's crazy. And yet…she seems to be a prospective candidate as Rodolfo would say, she's persistent, she's wary, given the right training, she'd flourish. But I can't allow myself to undertake responsibility for another life. It's too much, considering I can hardly look after myself. the bell goes for the end of school day and everyone runs as if there are dogs after them. Well id run like that if a dog was after me, if you're someone like Alice you'd find them cute and if you're somebody like Jigisha you'd probably dognap the doggy and get bitten in the process.  
"damn. Who's that cute guy?" Tanya mutters. I look at her in confusion. She finds mike hot?  
"mike? Oh yuck-"  
"EUGH! Not mike you idiot! The guy in front of him!" all of us strain our eyes to see this vision of cuteness except it appears to be invisible.  
"I can't see no one!" I look at her wondering if she's winding me up.  
"you love need glasses. How can you not see? He's coming our way as well!" I look and this time I see. Alice's gaze meets mine and I nod. Yup. It is. No you're not dreaming. Its Jacob . Standing outside MY school as if he belongs there. Well this is going be awkward. Very awkward.  
"my God! he's sooo cute!" Tanya squeals in my ear. Jessica and Jigisha scrutinise him openly. Cringe. If you're going to check him out at least have the decency to do it subtly! Alice just looks confused.  
"hey Bella" he says shuffling. Tanya glares at me probably wondering how I know such a "cute" guy.  
"hey Jacob " I smile.  
"um…I wanted to apologise for you know…." he looks embarrassed, normally I would torture him but now is not the time to take pleasure from someone else's pain, so I wave at him dismissively.  
"Jacob . Look it's okay. I already told you. Its fine. You didn't know…"  
"I know. But I shouldn't have done that….I just lost myself…when she said-" he swallows.." she said you were dead, and like an idiot I believe her." he laughs humourlessly "I didn't even realise that it was you when she said you're name was Isabella. How stupid can you get?"  
"Jacob . Look seriously stop killing yourself over this. I'm over it and I see no reason why you're not. Its fine. I'm okay…" I state. It doesn't sound very comforting but it's the truth and he'd prefer the truth to a lie. He looks at me anguished. "I nearly…Ki-"  
"stop it. it's okay. I'm fine." He stops thankfully saving me some trouble from Tanya. he rakes a hand through his hair, a gesture which reminds me so much of Rodolfo, when he's nervous or mad at me, he does the same.  
"I-I missed you so much tiger. You don't know…God. I thought I'd…I just lost everything..." he trails off embarrassed. I admire his openness and bravery saying it out loud despite the fact that he'd tried to kill me.  
"I missed you too Jacob " I say softly, and it's true, I had missed him, more than I care to admit. His eyes light up, and he smiles that shy smile he had before when we were together. I smile back, and the next thing I know he's on me. this time I don't give myself time to respond to his kiss, my hand goes to the back of his head, but in that time I lose my concentration and find myself tangling my fingers in his hair instead pulling him towards me rather than away from me. o curse silently and pull myself out from the kiss as he holds me tighter and then yank back. He lets go abruptly, trying to regain his balance; what happens next is by instinct, my fist flies in of its own accord striking him neatly on his mouth. He swears very colourfully while I stare at my hand. Did I really do that?  
"I'm sorry! But you should know better than to kiss me!". he holds a hand to his nose, reminding me again of Rodolfo. He looks at me and laughs  
"still as feisty as ever. Same old tiger and here I was thinking you might've changed". I smirk.  
"I'll take that as a compliment. I don't ever change , you of all people should know that"  
"point . you punch harder ta you used to" he says wincing slightly "I'm still not sorry though" he adds. I roll my eyes. "try it again and you won't have time to be sorry, because you'll be dead" I smirk.  
"I got to go now. I just had to see you and you know apologise, make sure I wasn't dreaming that you were alive I guess" he murmurs looking at me, as though memorising every detail of my face. "you're still as beautiful…that hasn't changed either" he smiles. I open my mouth to say something cutting but he's already gone, so I save my breath as Tanya runs over.  
"OHMYGOD! He….he..what the hell? How do you know him?!" I sigh, here it goes, the interrogation begins.  
"we were friends from a long time."  
"friends? That seemed way more than friends to me. by the way. I love the punch you gave him". I smile at her. "so do I love, so do I"  
"vain child" she mutters.

ALICE:

"happy birthday baby!" Esme yells swinging me around as I walk in. I laugh as she places me on the floor again. "thanks Ronnie".  
"so how does it feel? Being sixteen?"  
"I hardly feel any different!" I tell her. she's about to say something when my father appears.  
"happy birthday sweetheart!" I stare at him in surprise. He remembered my birthday? That's never happened before, usually he just gives me some money a week late and mumbles about being busy. He's the businessman and runs CRYSTAL, producing laptops, phones, perfume, makeup, clothes, you name it and crystal's got it. he looks at me a bit worried and I realise that he's standing there holding out a purple box, which I've made no move to take. I shake myself out of my daze at the apparent miracle that he remember my birthday and smile at him.  
"thanks dad!" I say as excitedly as I can. He grins at me. "open it". I undo the wrapper slowly, revealing a black box. Nestled inside is a simple chain from which dangles a deep blue stone. I don't need to look at my dad to know that it's a sapphire. It's beautiful, a dark, rich blue, which seems to glow with a deep blue light from within itself, and it glimmers each time it catches the light. I stare at it awe and look back up at my dad.  
"thanks so much dad!" I lean over and kiss his cheek, he draws me into a hug. "anything for my daughter" he says chuckling , releasing me. what has come over him that he's suddenly so aware of his daughter? I mean this is the first time, ever since I turned thirteen that he's given me a proper birthday gift and on time. I grin at him and then head to my bedroom, running out of things to say to each other.

I lay out all my presents on the table and loom at them, realizing suddenly that I've received a whole lot of chains, the one from Jamie and Jigisha, my dad's sapphire, and of course Bella's locket. I reach forward and look at it again, admiring its delicate beauty. I open it gently, expecting it to be empty but to my surprise it isn't. it's a picture of Bella and I from the day she came to my sleepover and she randomly took some on her phone.

"ali! Dinner!" Esme calls poking her head in. her eyes settle on the tow of gifts, and she smiles at the sight of them.  
"birthday presents?" she asks. I nod as she walks in. "wow. They're so beautiful!" she gushes eyeing Bella's locket.  
"I know. the girls got it for me. I didn't even think that they remember but they did" she nods in understanding siting down beside me.  
"well what's from who?" she asks curiously. I laugh at her eagerness to know, she reminds me so much of Jessica, always eager to know everything.  
"well, that locket is from Bella-"  
"-Bella? the girl that came?" Esme asks disdainfully. I look at her in surprise.  
"yes…the one that came. My best friend" I say slowly. She doesn't reply instead she points at the bracelet and the ring.  
"and that?"  
"that's from Tanya it's pretty isn't it?" she nods, and there her eyes settle on the perfume.  
"who gave you that?" she practically shrieks. I grin at her.  
"a friend of Bella's" I say, because I can't tell her that it's from a guy I met in my bedroom at about twelve in the night, or that he jumped out from my window. She don't look happy at the lack of detail and moves on to the next.  
"that is from Jessica and Jigisha" I say indicating the chain and earring set.  
"I don't agree with your dad sending you here, but if you're happy, and I know you are, I can't object either" she says smiling.  
"I am happy here Ronnie. It's so different and so much more better. I like the atmosphere, it's so different and everyone is crazy but it's nice" I tell her. she nods and then gets up to leave.  
"come on! dinner" she says winking. I follow her into the dining room which is absolutely dark save for some candles flickering, it takes me a while to realise it's a cake. I turn to Esme. "what the hell?" I ask. She smiles and then the singing begins.  
"happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday dear Alice  
happy birthday to you!" I blow out the candles as from the darkness people cheer, the minute the candles blown the lights turn on. I stare at the ding room, which has been decorated from top to bottom in birthday decorations. Everyone's there, all the servants, Esme, the chef, it's a full party and in the midst of them stands my dad grinning.  
"thank you so much for…organising this! You have no idea how…happy I am, and I can't believe you did that!" I say, gabbling away in my embarrassed. The music comes on, and then the party begins.  
"come on!" Esme grabs my arm and dances randomly, I laugh at her and then join in. the tables stet full of food except it's been shoved at the back to make speak for the dancing, and everyone eats and drinks as they dance. I look around at my household, the servants, my dad, my babysitter and I feel so happy, this is what I call a party! I just wish Bella and the girls were here as well, but beside that its perfect, nothing too flashy or formal, just the way I like it.


	25. Chapter 25

ISABELLA:

I wake up as the door to my bedroom slowly turns. I gulp nervously and then sit up. this is it. this is my moment to do something. a figure crosses to my bed in the dark, and then the lights switched on.  
"no." I say quietly. "I can't….i wont .." and then my throat constricts as tears suddenly spill down my face. I shake my head mouthing no again. and then something hits the side of my head hard and the darkness embraces me. peace. oblivion.

I wake up slowly, my mind fuzzy, my body sore. I get up slowly wincing at every movement. my legs hurt, every step hurts. I stumble to the bathroom and then shower, scrubbing myself clean as though I'm caked in invisible grime. which I am. the tears fall steadily despite the numbness in my head. I can't think, my minds blank, too confused to register what has happened, its entered shock-mode, a form of security. I step out after hours felling the dirt still on me, shuddering I change into a navy satin dress, then I make my way to the kitchen. pulling out a bottle of paracetamol I walk to my room, my thoughts calm and collected. I expect the trauma but there's nothing. no feeling, no emotion. just emptiness. I take out a handful and stare at the white pills in my hand. dare i? I cant. not because I don't want to, but because I fear God. I fear Him, I fear taking my life. but I don't deserve to live, there's nothing for me to live for. I swallow and raise the tablets to my mouth before dropping my hand again. I cant. I put it back in the pack and reach under my pillow, my hand closes around something metallic. I pull it out and stare at it. my gun. so easy. a single shot, that's all it would take. I cant. I can't do this. but I want to. I raise the gun, press the mouth of it to my head, my hand closing around the trigger. I close my eyes and smile grimly. I take a deep breath, whisper my prayers, begging forgiveness and then i press the barrel down against my head more firmly. I take a shallow breath and- a hand wrenches the gun away from me, disarming me completely. i open my eyes and turn to grab my gun back and Rodolfo's anguished face stares back at me, the gun in his hand.  
"Bella? what the hell were you doing?" he whispers in shock. I smile at him wryly.  
"what did it look like? I was planning my own execution." he stares at me in disgust, I turn away from him and then he grabs me again.  
"Bella? why didn't you tell me? I can't believe….Oh my God….what if I hadn't got here in time…" he trails off and then reaching forward he suddenly pulls me into him. I can sense his fear, his pain but I push it away.  
"how could you do this to yourself?! why didn't you tell anyone Bella?" he asks again. I don't reply, I stay rigid against him, not moving, my mind still blank. what needs to be done, has to be done. I pull away from him. "don't touch me werewolf" I tell him softly. he releases me watching as I get out of bed and turn to face him. we look at each other for a long time, unspeaking, motionless, Rodolfo watches trying to work out my thoughts.  
"do you love me?" I ask him after a long time. he stares back at me, confused but answering nonetheless.  
"yes. you know I do."  
"really? do you really love me? would you do me a favour?" I ask him my voice emotionless. the fears clear in his face as he scrutinises me.  
"yes". I look at him, his face is open, honest. I reach for the gun on the table and shove it in his hand.  
"shoot me". his eyes widen in horror as he stares at the gun.  
"no. you're crazy!"  
"aren't we all?" I smirk. "shoot me Rodolfo. please. if you've ever loved me, do as I ask. free me."  
"no. I cant. I won't! Bella please….why?"  
"it needs to be done. don't you see? it's the only way. I got nothing else. please Rodolfo, please. shoot me. I can't…I can't live with myself anymore" I tell him quietly.  
"Bella. I've never denied you anything that wasn't for your own good. I can't do this. ask me anything but this. please." he's begging now, his face white with fear and horror. I can't stand to look at him.  
"you must…." I command. he looks at me and then picks up the gun. I watch him and smile, finally. He meets my eyes and then deliberately he gets off the bed and turns to the window. uh-oh.  
"NO!" I yell, I run but by then the guns gone. he threw it. I can't belie him. he threw away my gun!  
"how could you?!" I whisper yell punching him. he grabs my hand easily as I flail at him, and then something inside me snaps and the tears run loose, my brain finally comprehending everything. he holds me as I cry, I kick out at first but he stays, holding me, his arms around me, while I cover my face and cry into his chest. after a while he wraps the duvet around me, noticing me shiver, and holds me to him.  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me! …you never told me it was this bad….you said…Oh God" he murmurs again as I subside.  
"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone….it was too much.." I croak. he looks betrayed that I hadn't told him, but then I hadn't told anyone, I didn't even want to acknowledge it myself.  
"I know. I know, but…I wish you could've told me. do you know what it felt like, watching you hold the gun to your head? do you have any idea what I was feeling?" he hisses at me furiously. I cringe a little and he notices. he rakes a hand through his hair in frustration as he glares at me, his eyes full of despair. I'm killing him, and I'm killing myself too.  
"I'm sorry…." I whisper. he shakes his head and then he grabs me again, his eyes on level with mine, glinting ferociously.  
"promise me Bella. promise me you won't ever do anything like that again?" I stare at him and look away. he grabs my face and turns it to him.  
"Bella!" he hisses at me. "promise me! I swear to God Bella…promise me you won't do that again!" I meet his eyes finally, his face suddenly blurry. "I promise. I promise" I choke out in a whisper. he looks at me agonised and then hugs me again.  
"don't do that Bella. never again you hear me?" I nod shakily.  
"Isabella! you-you…you-" Rodolfo lets go of me stiffening as I whip around to stare at my dad. "get away from her" he snarls, and then I notice the gun in his hand. my gun. the one I had so stupidly left on my draw the night before. I reach under my pillow before realising its lying outside. I curse in my head and then I get up.  
"how could you? I thought better of you.." I look at him, not meeting his eyes.  
"so did I . until I realised what you've put your daughter through." Rodolfo cuts in coldly. I stare at him suddenly numb.  
"how dare you imply such things?" my father cries brusquely. Rodolfo's jaw clenches, the look in his eyes is terrifying, cold fury burns in them. I know this mood, the unpredictable emotion. this is battle mode.  
"I'm merely stating the facts. the truth is hard to bear is it not mr. swann?" Rodolfo continues as my father blanches. my father doesn't reply instead he presses down on the trigger. Rodolfo staggers looking slightly surprised as he clutches at his chest.  
"NO!" I grab him as he falls gasping for breath. his eyes are already shut as he reaches the ground. I crouch near him, and then my arms yanked back. at exactly the same moment Emmet and Nathan clamber through the open window. my father raises the gun but they've already got their guns trained on him. "step away from her." Emmet commands, as my father staggers back staring from me to them. "who the hell...how. I don't understand" he mutters finally.  
"there's a lot you don't understand about your daughter. and one of the things you don't get is how important she is. you're a lawyer, you should know the sentence of your crimes" Nathan states coldly standing beside me. my father drops the gun, his hand shaking. he seems to look at me for the first time.  
"I'm so sorry. Isabella? forgive me. please?" he pleads tears slowly coursing down his face as the full implication hits him. I turn away, my own vision blurry.  
"you should've thought of that before" Nathan says calmly taking my arm.  
"never again. I swear it. please Bella. never. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he gasps. I don't look at him, I stare instead at Rodolfo, finding him easier to look at.  
"Bella? what do you say? should we let him?" Emmet asks me. I don't look at him, I stare down at the floor and nod my head. what can I do? he's my father. I can't ruin his life.  
"get out" Nathan commands icily. my father nods once and then backs out. Emmet drops to the ground beside me looking at Rodolfo.  
"you're stunner?" he asks quietly. I nod, yup I'm the reason he's injured. again.  
"get some sleep" Emmet says gently as Nathan takes my arm "we'll take care of everything….don't think about anything….just sleep okay?" I look at him surprised, who knew Emmet was capable of being nice? I nod again as they take Rodolfo out of my room with them, Emmet pauses by the door.  
"sleep well Bella." he says smiling gently. I smile at him, an empty smile and then shut the light as the Dorr shuts after him.

"so what's in store today? A fight? Maybe a gun? A few secret romantic moments?" Emmet asks me smirking. I knew the niceness wouldn't last, but I know that he's distracting me so I allow myself to play along. I glower at him in response, (of course they would've seen the entire Jacoband me scene from yesterday!) and I feel my face flush with embarrassment.  
"ha-ha. I'm laughing so hard my mouth ain't even moving." I retort trying to appear unfazed.  
"you're not laughing but you are blushing" Emmet gloats. "anything you'd like to tell us, about a certain Jacobmaybe?". Aarghhh.I look at Nathan pleadingly only to see him laughing.  
"honestly. at the rate you're going anyone is going to think that I like punching random guys. And for your information, there isn't anything you need to know about Jacobbesides the fact that I don't care for him!"  
"really? Didn't seem that way yesterday when you were doing God knows what-" I slap his arm.  
"and in that case you'll know that I punched him.". Nathan laughs at my response.  
"you know what they say love, actions speak louder than words."  
"exactly! And my punch definitely speaks louder"  
"yup. It tells us that you're attracted to him!" I glare at them in disbelief.  
"you disgust me" I state.  
"thanks for the compliment love" Emmet smiles. Damn them!  
"why are we having this conversation anyway? Have you forgotten that you're not meant to be seen or heard?" I glare at them.  
"no we haven't forgotten, we'll dispread the minute we see the school or you're friends"  
"and land me in a whole load of trouble in the process. Do you know what my parents will say if they catch me with you?" I sigh.  
"I doubt they'll say much. Rodolfo will explain if anything happens." I roll my eyes. Rodolfo. he's injured. I swallow quietly blocking the images from my head, attempting a waver smile.  
"yes, because he always arrives just in time doesn't he?" I say instead, ignoring the fact that he's probably in hospital. Emmet opens his mouth to say something smart but at that moment Alice appears. I grin at them  
"scooch. Time to disappear" I say smiling. They both turn to go. "good boys" I call after them. Emmet turns back to glare at me and then he's gone leaving me to celebrate my success at insulting him enough to wipe that smirk off. Temporarily at least.

"liked the party?" I ask winking at her. Alice's looks speechless. "what? how do you know?" she gasps out.  
"I organised it doofus" I say. she gawps at me in surprise. "no wonder it was so normal. And here I was thinking my dad had learned something about the things I like" she mutters.  
"forget that! Did you like it or not?" I ask her grinng.  
"I loved it! it was amazing!" she beams back. I laugh and then someone collides with me. "what the hell?" I shriek turning to see Tanya and Jessica giggling.  
"so funny guys. So hilariously funny" I say sarcastically. They grin wider, and then as they walk past me, I stick out my foot. Tanya trips over it and I burst into peals of laughter as she glares at me.  
"idiot! Watch later" she says threateningly. I laugh even more and then she tackles me to the floor tickling me.  
"stop! Ow Tanya! help!" I shriek laughing, my breath coming out in gasps. She doesn't stop, she keeps on tickling me. "Tanya! pleaseee! Stop I'm sorry!" I splutter. She stops finally grining at me evilly.  
"now we're even!" I smile at her and then I grab her bag and run, with her chasing me. I run up the stairs and straight into someone.  
"sorry!" I cry detangling myself. I look up to see a very amused hertz looking down at me. I blush.  
"running in the corridors is not allowed Bella! you should know that!" he smirks. I nod and then run as Tanya pounds up the stairs.  
"GIRLS! Stop Running!" he yells as we disappear around the corner. Tanya eventually stop running, slowing to a walk.  
"it's okay! you can take it! do me a favour and carry it for me! I don't need it anyway!" she calls.  
"reverse psychology isn't going to work love, and you do need it because guess what? your English homework's in here!" I say laughing. she begins to chase me again and I run into maths, forgetting that she's in the same class as me. she advances towards me, I gulp, baked up gains the wall.  
"you were saying?" she asks grining.  
"um..that you don't need your bag because we have the same lesson?" I say weakly. She grabs her bag back and then reaching into my pocket, pulls out my oyster.  
"Give it back!" I yell running after her. I don't look where I'm going, I'm too busy focusing on Tanya so I run straight into another person.  
"oh move!" I yell, barging them out the way. A hand grabs me.  
"excuse me?" I gulp at the steely tones looking up to see Mr. Gillette, the assistant head.  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry sir! I thought…that you were someone else…" I babble.  
"yes I figured That out, what I don't understand is why you're running! You know that running is against the school rules!" he says icily. I cringe.  
"I'm sorry sir. I was In a rush…" I trail off. He looks at me sternly and then he smiles. "just don't let me catch you again" he says much more nicely. I let out a relieved giggle and then walk away hurriedly. I'm going to kill Tanya for this. Unfortunately as if sensing my vengeance, the bell rings for first period.


	26. Chapter 26

ALICE:

The bell goes for the end of the day and Bella runs out after Tanya still trying to get back her oyster. Jamie, Jiggy and I follow behind laughing as Bella finally grabs Tanya and threatens her for her ouster.  
"Tanya seriously. Hand it over or else I'm going to have to hurt you" she says pinching her lightly. Tanya shrieks as we all laugh and then turns to glare at us. "some help would be nice" she growls. We laugh even more as Bella pinches her again.  
"give it!"  
"NO!" pinch.  
"OOOWW! Fine! Fine…I'll give it…just let me go…" Tanya says pleadingly. Bella glares at her.  
"how about you give it first and then I let you go?" Bella suggests calmly.  
"no. I don't trust you, you're probably going to attack me or something"  
"on my honour, I won't do anything. Give it to me" Bella commands.  
"no. let go of me first" Tanya demands  
"give it first" Bella counteracts. Jamie, Jiggy and I follow the conversation with interest.  
"no. let go of me…"  
"just give it Tanya!" Jessica yells. Tanya glowers at the lack of support and then haltingly produces the oyster wafting it in front of Bella. Bella reaches for it and then she pulls it back before holding it out to her again. Jessica laughs as Tanya withdraws it again. Bella sighs and then grabbing ashes wrists, deftly flicks the oyster from her hand, leaving a very surprised Tanya massaging her wrist.  
"how the heck?" she asks. Bella grins ally and then whips out a purse from her pocket as Tanya's eyes widen In surprise.  
"missing something love?" she asks nonchalantly. Jessica and Jigisha burst out laughing.  
"double crossed!" I smirk. Tanya huffs in reply.

"guess who I see?" Tanya giggles staring ahead. We follow her gaze to find her staring at Jacob . Bella mutters something about idiots as he hurries over.  
"afternoon ladies" he says smiling. Tanya literally swoons. Jessica and Jiggy giggle while Bella simply smiles at him.  
"hey Jacob . What are you doing here?" she asks conversationally.  
"nothing, can't I at least talk to my friend?" he asks looking at her. she smiles at him.  
"nobody said you couldn't handsome. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is Tanya, Jessica and Jiggy and I believe you've already met Alice" she says looking at him pointedly.  
"delighted to meet you ladies" he says winking at them flirtatiously, he glances at me and then looks away embarrassed. Bella walks over to me and leaves him flirting with Jessica and the rest.  
"what does he want?"  
"I have no idea" she says smiling, throwing Tanya's purse and catching it again.  
"oi! Watch my purse doofus! If it falls, I'll make sure you drop as well!" Tanya yells. I hear Jacoblaugh as Bella turns to glare at them.  
"how can it fall when it's in my hands?" she asks cockily.  
"because you're a klutz luv" Jessica calls back. Bella scowls. "that's an understatement of the century considering I'm looking at a bunch of graceful elephants!" she says laughing. graceful elephants?  
"what the hell? Graceful elephants?!" Jessica cries giggling. I laugh as well  
"Bella you're as eloquent as Jordan when you're insulting people" I tell her, referring to a boy in our class who stammered on every word. She looks at me offended.  
"do you mind?! I'm much more eloquent than him! I'm more eloquent than a bird!" she says indignantly.  
"a bird? What? a bird doesn't speak idiot! " I say poking her lightly. She opens her mouth to say something and the her eyes widen in horror. "MOVE!" she yells as she Suddenly grabs me and then I'm thrown backwards onto the road with sheer force as horns suddenly blare, the red bus coming to a screeching halt the drivers face a mask of terror. Bella's body flies backwards and then lands on the tarmac with a thud.  
"NO!" a shriek burst out and then I'm running forward with Tanya everyone close behind me. I reach her the exact moment as Bella's two bodyguards and Jacob .  
"Bella?" I look at her sprawled on her back, the purse still clutched in one hand, her eyes shut. She doesn't move, not the slightest flicker. It's as if time stands still, frozen in the scene, not even the wind stirs as everyone stares at the girl lying in the middle of the road and then slowly it moves on, everyone begins talking at once, their voices a hum.  
"call 999!" someone yells. I don't notice anything, just my blurry vision as she lies there unmoving. Gently I move forward and grasp her hand.  
"Bella? Bella? look at me? please?" I whisper. She doesn't react. Emmet slams his phone shut, staring at her in agony. " the ambulance are coming" he says. Everyone pushes around us, jostling to get a look, I don't notice anything. Everything blurred away into nothing and in its place there's just an empty silence. Tanya pushes her way next to me with the girls and we stare on in silence at Bella's face. I half expect her to sit up and laugh and say "got you!" but she doesn't. there's no blood, no trace that she's hurt, nothing. For all the world she could be sleeping but she isn't. a drop of rain falls in front of me. I stare at it in dull surprise, looking at the sun and the blue sky. Not rain. Tears. I hold her hand afraid to move her, all of us kneeling around her in a protective circle, Jacob , Tanya, Jessica, Jigisha, Emmet and Nathan. Their faces look pained beyond measure, as they look on in silence and then as if afraid to move Emmet reaches out a hand and holds the hand clutching the purse.  
"Bella? Bella? can you hear me?" he asks, his voice husky. Suddenly Bella squeezes my hand.  
"she's alive!" I shriek. "Bella! look at me! please!" Tanya calls grabbing her hand. Bella opens her eyes and she looks at us, at Jacob , at me, at Tanya, at Nathan, at Emmet at Jessica and Jigisha. she looks at us and we stare back in silence and then she smiles sadly. "I'm okay. see? I'm alive. No bones broken" she says feebly. We stare at her in shock. Is sheer seriously joking? "I'm okay…" she whispers it more quietly and then her eyes close. "Bella! no!" Emmet grabs her hand squeezing it. "Bella. please?" she opens her eyes again, pain clouding them. "I love you guys. .." she smiles, except it's more of a grimace than anything a smile. "Just wanted you to know that. All of you. Tell Rodolfo that…" she looks at us , trying to from the words and I watch her slipping, helpless unable to do anything as once gain her eyes shut. "Bella? focus. Look. Look at me. don't go…focus!" Emmet pleads. Bella doesn't respond. We call her, too afraid to move her, so instead we take turns holding her hand, calling her name, placing her to respond but she doesn't. at some point her pulse stops, and we know she's gone. a small smile plays on her face. The breeze brushes against our face as We stare at her in silence, looking down at her sleeping in the middle of the road, stuck in time. Jacobjust looks frozen. His face has no expression, just a frozen mask of nothing. More and more people arrive, eventually I feel hands gently prying me away but I don't move. I shrug off the student assists as they try to pull me away, and eventually they give up. Some her in the distance sirens blare. I don't move, I simply look on as Emmet and Nathan get up, paramedics pushing through. they're too late anyway. she's gone. what's the point now? In the midst of it all I see Rodolfo. His face is expressionless, hiding away every emotion, his eyes meet mine briefly as they load her up into a stretcher, limp and lifeless. I try to climb in but Emmet and Nathan hold me back.  
"let me go! Please I want to go with her!" they refuse to release me, holding on until the ambulance drives away. we look at each other, Jessica, Jiggy, Tanya, Jacob , Emmet, Nathan and I and then slowly as if in a trance we walk away leaving the student assists to get everyone home.

Every step takes an effort, the world suddenly silent. I trudge home, walk in to my bedroom and shut the door. I sit down and stare out of the window. Someone knocks but I don't answer. They knock again and still I don't answer. Eventually they leave, leaving me to my empty thoughts. I stare the sun, how can it be so clear outside when my world is suddenly so dull? Someone knocks again.  
"GO away!" I yell. "just leave me alone!" a silence. Then: "Alice? It's me. open up. Please" my dad's voice calls worriedly through the door.  
"NO!" I shriek, the tears suddenly pouring out. "NO! just leave!"  
"Alice! Please!" I slam the door open. he looks at me shocked and then he walks towards me slowly as if I'm some kind of animal, easily scared.  
"Alice? What's wrong? "he asks reaching me and then he pulls me to him while I bawl into his shirt.  
"Alice?! Alice? Talk to me! oh God! what's wrong?" he cries in alarm. I cry harder, my body shaking with sobs.  
"Bella. Bella." I choke out eventually.  
"what about Bella? what did she say to you?" he asks anger slowly creeping. I cry until I feel I have no more tears let to cry.  
"Alice? please? Talk to me baby. Wants wrong?" he seems on the verge of tears himself.  
"Bella….she's….she's….Oh God. I killed her! I killed her!"  
"Alice! Look at me! what do you mean you killed her?"  
"she. She got hit by a bus dad. I think. I think she's dead". I whisper. There. I've said it. the dreaded words. I've admitted it. she's dead. and then my world comes crashing down. She's dead.  
"Alice? How do you know she's dead? she's alive." He says comfortingly. I shake my head. "I saw her. she looked so lifeless…." The tears spring out once again, leaving my alarmed father to console me.

"eat something ali. Please" Esme pleads. I stare at my food, untouched. I feel sick. I get up hurriedly and run to the toilet. Just in time. And then I throw up.  
"Alice! Are you okay?!" Esme calls knocking on the door.  
"I'm fine!" I call back shakily. I wash my face, flush the toilet and open the door.  
"oh my poor baby" Esme whispers hugging me. the tears spill out again, like a river, my body heaving as I lean against her for support.

" you don't have to go to school…it's okay" Esme says. I shake my head. I have to go, I need to see for myself if what happened yesterday really is true. I need a confirmation.  
I get off the bus slowly oblivious to the looks I receive and then walk slowly to the road. Its full of flowers. Huge amounts of it, roses, jasmine, daffodils, there are cards, little boxes, teddies, all lying in a heap. Marking the spot where she fell. Where she fell because of me. I stand there for a long time, simply staring the flowers and the gifts. "we love you" cards bearing the same message flutter gently in the breeze. I don't cry. The tears have frozen. I want to but I can't, my throat is choked, my heart is aching and yet I can't cry. I walk away slowly as two girls arrive carrying flowers that they place on the little memorial. One of them crying. I don't recognise them, I don't know them, but they knew the girl I killed. I cross the road, wishing that a car would hit me too but it doesn't. I enter the school and walk slowly into the playground. I sit down on the bench. A while later Tanya and the girls join me. I look at Tanya. her face is puffed up, her eyes red with crying. Jessica looks haunted, her little face pinched, and scared. Jaggy looks lost, bewildered and broken. I notice the looks that the other kids give us, sympathetic glances as though they understand our pain. I feel sorry for Tanya, Jamie and Jiggy. I'd known Bella for about a school year, and I'm dying this much, what must they be going through? We sit in silence and when the bell goes we walk to lesson, English for me and Tanya.

's eyes are puffy, when we walk in she doesn't say anything, just continues to teach although she struggles. Her eyes keep flicking to the empty space besides me, where Bella had sat, and she falters each time she ask a question, that no one answers. The sadness hangs over everyone, no one jokes or laughs, the lesson drags on and on. halfway through suddenly rushes outside, mumbling an apology. No one moves, we sit and watch her cry, she comes in some time later a wobbly smile fixed on her ace.  
"now let's get back to the lesson. As we were discussing Romeo and Juliet-" Tanya lets out a little sob at the mention of shake spears play, no doubt remembering how we had teased her about her Romeo. I stare outside, at the day that's too bright for my feelings. bites her lip and keeps talking, as Tanya sobs quietly, every eye drawn to her. I walk over to her and pull her out of her seat, she follows me blindly outside and then she collapses.  
"I…how can she be gone?" she asks me wildly. I look at her and squeeze her hand.  
"I don't know….I can't believe it…"I whisper shaking my head.  
"she died saving you, such an idiot. Always saving others" she sniffs. I flinch. I know who she's blaming. Me. and I deserve it. if I hadn't walked on she wouldn't have pulled me back, and the bus wouldn't have got her. just like she took the knife for Victoria, she took the bus for me. _oh Bella. why? Where are you now?_ . I head into maths, ignoring the whispers that follow me, the stares full of pity. I don't want anyone's pity.

I walk into science, my head bowed where Jessica sits her eyes distant. I look at , who seems lost. His eyes look glazed, not seeing. He teaches but he loses his train of thought, trailing off in the middle of a sentence, not that anyone cares. He's affected deeply by Bella's disappearance, that's clear, I wonder how he feels, considering the fact that he'd kissed her. The class is silent, too intent on staring at Jessica and me.  
"excuse me? can Alice Cullen and Jessica Patel please make their way over to 's office?" a student assist pokes her head in around the door. nods at us and we leave in silence feeling everyone's gaze upon us as we follow the student assist outside.  
"good morning Alice and Jessica" miss. Plinkton greets us. Her voice is wobbly, although she smiles at us warmly. Her eyes are also red. She leads us into her office, where two police inspectors sit. A man and a woman.  
"the police just want to ask some questions about…Bella." she says gently. The two police smile at us warmly.  
" we understand that Bella's death was tragic, we just want to clear up the details okay? now the events leading up to her death…can you go through them?" the man asks smiling at me.  
"we were walking…" Jessica begins softly "and joking around, generally making fun of her. she had Tanya's purse and she was throwing and catching it…we were joking about her being a klutz and we were too busy laughing…" she trails off and pick up from where she left.  
"she said something funny…about being as eloquent as a bird and is as teasing her about that. I guess we didn't realise that we were at the edge of the road, anyway I poked her and I was too busy laughing at her to look where I was going, and because I ha poked her, I was trying to get ahead of her, in case she poked back. I didn't see the bus, Bella saw it and the next thing I knew she'd somehow run forward, grabbed me and hauled me back, but by that time, the bus was upon her. he tried to brake, the driver I mean, but it was too late. She went flying…" I trail off the pain in my heart proving too much for me to go on. the two police inspectors look at me gravely.  
"so you're saying that she died saving you?"  
"yes" I whisper. "she was like that. Saving others before herself" I add. Jessica sniffs and begins crying, rubs her back soothingly. They nod at me and then they glance at each other.  
"thank you for your time….and I'm truly sorry for your loss" the man looks at us, his face concerned. "I truly am...". we get up to leave, and then I turn back. The reason I came to school was to get a confirmation and although knew the answer already, I had to hear it said out loud. I knew the answer but apart of me wanted to hear it. wanted it to be confirmed.  
"is..is she really" I swallow, unable to force myself to say the word dead…"is she gone?" the woman looks at me kindly as if understanding my conflict.  
"yes. She's gone. She's dead. they tried to save her, they did all they could but…I'm sorry. She didn't make it" she says softly. I nod and then walk out. So Bella is no more.

We sit in the assembly hall in silence as miss. Angela concludes the assembly.  
"year 10 and year 11. by now I'm sure you've all heard the heart breaking news that one of our most amazing students have left us. In the memory of Isabella ja'afar or Bella as she was known, there will be memorial assembly held in her honour next week Monday. everyone including parents, friends, relatives, anybody who wishes to join is welcome to attend…." She trails off and wipes a tear. "assembly dismissed" she says quietly and one by one, all the classes leave.

I walk home again, in silence. Halfway I'm joined by Jacob . We walk in silence, the irony not lost on me, a while ago I was terrified of him, of his capability and now I couldn't care less.  
"I'm sorry" he murmurs as we walk.  
"it's okay" I reply back, and it is. It doesn't matter anymore. All that mattered is Bella, and she isn't here anymore.  
"I found her, after so long, only to lose her again" he muses aloud. I smile thinly. "I met her, someone who I actually liked, someone who wasn't fake, except she threw herself in front of me to keep me alive" I say quietly.  
"she was always like that. Always saving others" yes. Always saving others, and killing herself too.  
"didn't she care that shed die?" I ask him suddenly bewildered.  
"she did, but she acts impulsively. She must have thought she had time. except that that idiot driver couldn't stop fats enough" he says bitterly. I swallow.  
"don't blame the driver. Blame me. I'm the reason she's gone. She saved me and I killed her" I say, hating the taste of the words in my mouth. Jacobdoesn't reply, he neither accuses me nor consoles me and that makes the guilt worse. If somebody accused me of killing her, id understand but no one does. They sympathise with me instead. Somewhere deep inside Tanya, Jessica, Jigisha, they all blame me even though they won't say it.  
"Alice. I heard…I'm so sorry-" I push past my dad and run to my room. I just want to be left alone. I don't care if you're sorry because you can't bring her back can you? I curl into a ball on my duvet and breathe slowly, trying to keep the hole inside me form getting any bigger. she's gone.

The days go by, eventually Monday arrives. We all file into the hall, the entire school dressed smartly. On the huge screen there a picture of Bella's laughing face. Everyone cries and yet she laughs, eternally trapped in that image. speaks a few words, talking about her achievements, her bravery, her success and then one by one all the teachers speak.  
"she was my most memorable students. She was so...I don't know herself. She had a charm about her that forced you to like her, she was cheeky, funny, smart, kind….I can't describe her. she always had something funny to say. I remember a time when I asked her if she would like to go to a conference, and she didn't want to go, but instead of saying that she looked at me and said "miss. I think I need to walk my turtle"-" a snicker of laugher follows this statement. Typical Bella "and she somehow kept me off from getting an answer from her. I never did get a response on whether or not she'd go….she was an active member of the school, always laughing. always happy. It just made you happy, because she had an air of happiness around her. …we will all miss her. gone but never forgotten" she sits down crying. more and more teachers go up, including . I simply look on, not speaking. My eyes are drawn to the front of the hall where three people sit. They look remarkably familiar except I can't place them. And I can't see them very well either, they're hidden, besides their head. One of them turns briefly and I realise with a jolt that its Rodolfo. I can't see who the other two are. I stare at him ,willing him to turn again but he doesn't. Tanya gets up to speak, crying through the entire speech. She talks about Bella's personality, how she died ("she's a hero") the way she spoke, the things she liked. "she used to love Fanta, it was like a drug to her, she could get high on it and she would make you laugh so much. she always had something to say, all the time, she just loved talking and you loved talking back. She had a way about her, you couldn't help but like her. she was just so vibrant, and funny, and she had the_14 most funniest comebacks ever. She was our best friend and she always will; be. I love you so much Bella. forever and always" she sobs out the last bit and then sits down, by now plenty of people have begun to weep. I can't seem to find the tears to cry. Jessica goes up to speak and then Jigisha. she's shy but she does it anyway. For Bella. and then it's my turn.


	27. Chapter 27

"I haven't known Bella for as long as you have, but the short time I did know her, I realised that she was completely different. I never thought that she'd be so amazing but she was. She's always been there for me, for anybody who needed her and I can never thank her enough for everything she's done for me. we've been through a lot, and we had so much to look forward to, except that she's no longer here. I can't explain my feelings to you, I can't put into words the pain inside me. I still find it hard to believe that she's gone, I mean…she's Bella right? She can't just go. She's invincible, she's amazing, she was just so unique….I just can't imagine her as not being here. I'm still trying to figure out how it happened, and why it happened. I'm still trying to grasp the fact the fact that she's no longer here. She's gone, just like that. I remember a while ago, she was in my room, at my sleepover and she had been drinking Fanta. We all know what she's like when she gets high on anything so there she was randomly singing out loud and talking about how hot James Norrington really is, except that he isn't as good looking as jack sparrow. It seems as if it was just yesterday, i was laughing at her attempts to insult Tanya and now she's not here anymore. I never thought that things could be this different, with her gone. It's as if, as if…it's not just Bella that's gone, but everything that mattered most to me, has suddenly decreased in importance. I miss her so much. And the worst thing is, I'm the reason she lies 6 feet underground. And I can't even apologise. I can't even say sorry, because she's not here. I don't know why she saved me, but she did, she pushed me out of the way, threw me backwards and took my place. It's so hard to replay the images in my head, it's like a horror film gone wrong, except that the pause and rewind buttons are missing. I'll never forget you Bella. no one can forget you, you just have that effect on people. I'll never forget you. I can't thank you for all you've done and I can't even apologise but I just want you to know that wherever you are, I hope you're in a better place now, and I want you to know that you're loved. That we all love you, with all we have, and that we'd do anything, anything to bring you back. If you were here you'd say that death comes to us all but I didn't expect it to come to you. I want you to know that I love you. Forever and always Bella. forever and always." I walk of the stage and slowly walk to my seat, my head suddenly buzzing. I look at the front row where I'd seen Rodolfo and he meets my eyes, the green eyes flashing accusingly. I bow my head, to let him know that I accept my guilt that I'm sorry, that I didn't mean to. He simply watches me walk to my seat. A girl sits beside him, crying softly on his shoulder, another one of Bella's friends no doubt. Next to him sit Emmet and Nathan, their heads bowed. Emmet who'd always looked so tough, so commanding, now looks downcast, tears in his eyes. I hate myself for the tears they cry, knowing that I'm the cause for them. I reach my seat after what seems like eternity and sit down. Jacobsobs suddenly, and I stare at him in shock watching him cry. Jacob . The boy who looks so heartless, the boy who terrified me beyond belief is crying. crying as though he's broken beyond repair. And I'm the one who's reduced him to that level. And I don't even have the tears to cry. They're frozen. Just like everything else. Adrina goes up to sing you are not alone, breaking down in the middle of it, and then mike and his friends sing "will you be there", a girl goes up to read a poem she composed for her and then with a final song of Mariah Carey's "bye bye", the memorial concludes, leaving everyone, everyone besides me crying.

I eat, do my work and then go to bed staring at the ceiling.  
"Alice? I'm sorry…for Bella…" my dad says slowly sitting down. I nod. I don't look at him. he sits there for a long time, wanting to say something but not finding the words. I stare ahead unseeing. She's gone. And she's not coming back. And all because of me. at some point he gets up to leave, kissing my forehead with a murmured good night. I reply back dully and continue to stare ahead.

_She's dressed in her red dress walking towards me carrying a rose. "isn't it beautiful?" she asks. I nod at her, surprised to see her but I don't comment. And then she changes. The skin falls of her face, hanging off her, the dress slowly becomes dirty and tattered. I back away from her in horror, as she advances toward some the rose crumbling in her hand. She staggers towards me, her skeletal frame moving creakily. "you did this. You're the reason I'm lying in a cramped little room with nothing but the mud for company." She backs me up against the wall, the stench of decay coming off her. "are you happy now?" I can't breathe. I try to open my mouth to scream but I cant. Her bony fingers close around my throat, as she brings her face close to mine. "are you happy now?" she whispers in a sinister voice. I choke, but she doesn't notice. "I said: are you happy?! Answer me!" she cries, her voice crackling like dried leaves. I gasp for breath my body slumping. "you will join me miss Alice. Soon, very soon you'll join me" she laughs harshly, flinging me back. To my horror I find myself falling, falling, in a continuous motion. I open my mouth to scream as the ground rushes up to meet me… _I sit up with a gasp, shaking. A dream. Just a dream. Bella wouldn't accuse me. she wouldn't kill me. I breathe a sigh of relief, covered din sweat and then fall back against the pillow. I sleep fitfully, Bella coming to haunt me each time my eyes close. Not that I care. I deserve it.

JULY

AUGUST  
SEPTEMBER

OCTOBER

NOVEMBER

DECEMBER

the days go by, I eat, do my work and then sleep, waiting for Bella to come and haunt me like she does every night. the summer holidays come and go, we go to Venice for the summer, a trip I don't enjoy even though I smile in all the right places. School starts again in September, Bella's fall still marked with wilted flowers. She lies buried in a little Muslim graveyard, her grave covered in flowers. Jacobgoes there every day to place a bunch of white roses across her grave, even though she can't see it nor smell it. the days get shorter, and shorter, a year passes from the time I had first come to the school, and yet my life remains unchanged. Tanya and Jessica and Jigisha move on, eventually, learning to laugh again, although Bella's presence still casts a shadow. I watch them laugh, joke about, unable to join in, but pretending to for the sake of my façade. My dad watches me quietly, knowing something's wrong but unable to say it out loud. And each night she haunts me. every night she accuses me for her death, and each night I can't say anything in my defence. She elves me broken, crying and more alone than ever. It's scary to wake up and even scarier to sleep. The school begins to close for Christmas and Tanya runs up to me.  
"hey!" she smiles. I force my mouth into a smile.  
"hey."  
"look what I found! It's a picture…of Bella and us, I think you should have it. as a reminder" she says softly. I thank her and take the framed photo looking at it. it was taken in the summer, a while before she died, all of us lying on the floor, laughing in the grass. Bella looks so happy as always, her eyes sparkling as she laughs eternally frozen in that picture. Looking at us, we knew nothing of what was to come, of what we would have to see. The school erected a memorial garden in the honour of Bella and other dead students, and in Bella's area there are roses of every kind, and flowers, and trees with bench beneath it. no body sits on the bench, it's more of a showcase than anything else. I look back at the photo, looking at Tanya who's got Jessica sitting on top of her, but somehow has managed to be in the picture. And for the first time in ages I smile with sincerity.

"Alice? How are you?" I look up to see Jacobbesides me.  
"I'm good"  
"you miss her don't you?" I nod in reply.  
"so do I. but maybe you should try to get on with life. You can't mourn forever Alice. And besides Bella would hate it. she would hate to see the condition you're in."  
"I know. but I feel so guilty for what I've done. She blames me every night Jacob . Every night she asks me to join her, and every night she tells me it's my fault. I hate myself"  
"it's a dream. It's not real. You didn't kill her, remember what Bella used to say? death comes to everyone, and at its time. the time of death is something you can't change. She was meant to go Alice. She wouldn't like it, to see you like this. It's been almost been six months now….maybe it's time to stop killing yourself. If not for yourself than for Bella.". I look at him in surprise. I can't believe that Jacobconsoling me.  
"it doesn't make the guilt any less". I say more to myself than a anyone else.  
"I know. and it doesn't make the pain any less. At least you were her friend. I was supposed to be family and yet I tried to kill her. it's hard for me too. I'll never forgive myself for what I've done to her." he says quietly, pain outlining his face. I nod. "neither will I forgive myself" I add quietly.

"drink it babe. You need it" I nod my thanks to Esme as she hands me my hot chocolate, savouring its sweetness for the first time in ages. That night I fall asleep with my window open the photo clutched in my head.  
_"Alice!" Bella runs to me, hugging with joy. I hug her back, despite knowing that she'll change. She doesn't, instead the_ scene _suddenly changes to the road crossing. I watch her laugh as she walks forward knowing what will happen next but unable to stop it. the scream of brakes, the yell of horns and then Bella's slumped on the ground. "ANIIE!" I scream. She opens her eyes and looks at me smiling gently. "what the one thing that money can't buy Alice?" she asks. I think, trying to get to the answer, but not finding it. I know the answer, it's there at the back of my head, bit I can't place it. I know it. I know it but I can't say it. Bella looks at me eagerly.  
"go on. it's so easy. What's the one thing that money can't buy?" she asks me again, desperation creeping in. I screw my eyes shut trying to recall the answer. Shed asked me the same question a while ago and I hadn't known then either.  
"hurry! What's the one thing that money can't buy?" she asks again griping my hand. I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. I can't remember it. I watch in anguish as her eyes close and I know she gone. And it's my fault again. Then the scene changes to a garden, Bella's memorial area to be precise. She stands there dressed in black holding a delicate white peony. She opens her arms to hug me and I run to her but before I get there she gone, her laughter ringing in the air.  
"what's the one thing that money can't buy?" she calls softly, her voice carrying in the air. I look up to see the stars and a cold wind blows.  
"Bella?" I call. No one answers.  
"what's the one thing that money can't buy?" she calls again her voice coming from everywhere. _I wake up. What's the one thing that money can't buy? I get out of bed suddenly not knowing why or what I'm looking for. I slam on the light and hurtle open the draw in an emergency, not knowing why, but I do. My fingers fumble desperately in the drawer until they close around a cold slender chain. I yank my hand out. Bella's locket. Trembling I open it slowly staring at the picture and the little caption underneath: "myself and my girl". I smile at the little perfect photo, looking at us, we had no knowledge that a day would come when she wouldn't be here. Absentmindedly I turn it over, and something catches the light. I stare at it, bringing it to my face. I tilt it slowly and there's a little glimmer. I bring it closer still, staring at it, running my eyes over the smooth sliver surface. And then I see it,. written in the most tiny elegant cursive strokes are two words. _Be happy._ Be happy. What's the one thing that money can't buy? I know the answer. Its happiness. I fall back in bed, holding the locket, and fall asleep.  
_she stands at the beach and turns to smile at me. she holds another white rose in her hand, its scent filling the air. She tears it up in her hands and throws it over me. I laugh as they fall like satin soft flakes, delicately fragranced. She laughs too and her then she fades away her laughed still ringing in my eras, and then as is from a distance but still crystal clear her voice carries to me. "be happy alice. be happy!" and then that to fades away to nothing. _ I wake up in the morning, still clutching the locket, tears flowing down my face. I let myself cry, it feels good, to be finally able let out all the pain and stress. I hold the locket to the light and then Gently I put it around my neck. _Be happy. _And for the first time in ages, my heart feels lighter. The guilt's gone, replaced with a serene calm. _Forever and always Bella. forever and always._


	28. Chapter 28

"hey guys" Tanya smiles walking up to us. "waddup sexay?" Jessica smirks, and then she freezes. she stares into the distance for a moment and then she seems to shake herself out of her trance and looks at us, a wobbly smile on her face. Tanya looks at her sympathetically.  
"you were remembering her won't you?" she doesn't need to say who her is, we know. the name we can't speak even now, even though we have accepted our loss. Jamie nods.  
"remember when we were teasing you of being a les, In the middle of the street?" she asks softly. Tanya nods. "sure do, and then I jumped on all of you. I laughed so much about it afterwards!"  
"and the time when we teased her about her Romeo?" Jigisha adds, looking at a place above Tanya's head.  
"that day was hilarious! she was blushing like crazy, it was so funny, and when she ran into him. my God her face was priceless!" I don't say anything, remembering that time and what happened soon afterwards between her and Victoria.  
"she left behind all of us, in a sense of time and age. she was a five year old and an adult at the same time" Tanya muses quietly, "if you get what I mean." we look at her and nod out agreement. I do know what she means, although she was so immature at the same time, there was a deep knowledge of things beyond our understanding. she understood things, more than anyone else, and her level of understanding, was immense. she was young and old, funny and serious, mature and immature, a warrior and a victim. Tanya sniffs, and Jigisha blinks back her tears. I turn away to stop them from falling. "I miss her. so much, even now. it's like she's gone and taken a part of us away with her" Jamie whispers. "I know. I feel the same" Tanya whispers. I close my eyes and walk away, preferring to grieve alone. it will get better, I know that, a time will come, when we will remember her as a fleeting memory, but before that, I have to go through the pain of it first.

"how do you feel?" Jacobasks me quietly.  
"I'm okay"  
"sure? how are you coping…you know?"  
"okay I guess. I miss her. that doesn't get any less. I miss her so much, I don't cry anymore, but it still hurts." I say wistfully.  
"I know. I know how you feel" he says. I don't want to think about it, so instead I change the topic.  
"why am I here? in a park in the middle of bloody January?" I ask trying to sound cheerful. he isn't fooled, by my voice nor my amazing tactic at skilfully changing the topic.  
"can't I spend time with a friend in park without a reason?" he asks me raising his eyebrow. it's amazing, how we all do the same. raise our eyebrow I mean, a habit we've all picked off from her. she's left us and yet in more than on way, she's left behind a part of her, a trait, or habit we've all picked up.  
"I know you Jacob . you don't do things without a reason" I tell him smiling slightly. he chuckles and my heart skips a beat at the sound. I frown.  
"I wanted you to meet someone."  
"oh? and will I like that person or is it another of your evil friends like Victoria?". that hurts him, I can tell and I wish I could take it back but I cant.  
"sorry" I mutter.  
"it's okay. I shouldn't have…done that in the first place anyway" he smiles thinly. we walk on in gloomy silence.  
"so…." I begin in an attempt to fill the uncomfortable silence. "the person you want me to meet….where are they? and why can't they choose a more you know warmer place?" I ask, trying to diffuse ether tension.  
"no idea. maybe they like parks?" he suggests. we've reached the fountain now, the very same place where she said she'd met Rodolfo the first time. a sound makes me look up. a girl talks into her phone, she's turning away from us, so it's hard to tell, by from the look of it she's a Muslim, judging by the abbayah and the scarf. her face is obscured by a hood.  
"you what?" she laughs. I freeze at the sound of it, a chill going down my back. why does she seem so familiar? her voice, her clothes?  
"whatever" she hang up still laughing and then gets up. I gasp. I can't help myself. the dark brown trench coat, is all too familiar. and yet it can't be. it's an illusion. I look at Jacobwho seems oblivious to my feelings. he leans against the fountain and watches me carefully. it's an illusion. a hallucination. it can't be her. I saw her fall. I saw her. I was there. it's an allusion-but it's not fading. why isn't it fading? it's not real. she's come back to haunt me. she's dead. she's dead. she's not real. I stare at her and she stares back, her face hidden, but icon still feel her eyes watching me. it can't be. it can't be. it isn't her. I look at Jacob .  
"wheres the person you want me to meet?" I ask him shakily. he motions towards the girl.  
"there she is". its someone else. not her. the girl takes a few steps towards us and then stops. the wind lashes ferociously gains my face, pushing may hair back and the n it changes. it pushes me forward, as if wanting me to move towards her. I hold my ground. the wind blows again, harder and this time, the hood falls back, revealing a face that I had known to be gone forever. My throat constricts, and I feel Johnny move beside me.  
"an-an-Bella?" I choke out eventually. she smiles that brilliant smile. it's a hallucination. she's going to change any minute now as she always does.  
"hey Alice." she says softly, moving towards me. the world tips sharply to both sides, I stagger and then my world goes black, dimly aware that someone is reaching out to catch me. the last thing I hear is my name.  
"Alice?!" and then no more.

**and so we reach the end of this journey. To all those who've come this far, i thank you for your time and effort.  
to those of you who have reviewed...Thank you for helping me to identify my mistakes and improve.  
and to those who who are my silent readers, you are not forgotten, i thank you for time. **

**And if its not to much...press the blue buton and send me an end of the book review! what are your thoughts on it?**

**what ddi you feel? what can be improved? what would you rate it? please feel free to say what you like, and i hope you've**

**enjoyed reading this piece as much as i've enjoyed writing it.**

**Thank you all so much.  
Keep reading and reviewing! :D**

**With love,**

**Pixie.**

**x**


End file.
